


Missão Brotheragem

by kjguccy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Jongin passivo nham nham, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, amigo que é amigo chupa o pau do outro, brothers que se amparam do chifre com punhetinha amiga
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy
Summary: Depois de receber a notícia que sua namorada mantém um caso com a namorada de Park Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, o orgulho ferido de Kim Jongin o leva a aceitar viver um falso namoro pela faculdade, para que assim não fossem vistos como os cornos mansos da história.Ele só não esperava que iria gostar daquilo mais do que deveria.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 36
Kudos: 70
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Missão Brotheragem

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #21
> 
> Venho por meio desta anunciar que não me responsabilizo pelo que está por vir. Agradeço a minha beta por ter feito um trabalho maravilhoso na revisão, espero que todos gostem. E @ que doou o plot....... Me desculpa se algo não estiver do seu agrado, eu juro que tentei tudo de mim :(
> 
> [Essa aqui é a playlist que montei.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3zNuK189ep3XlUThXntHlM?si=bcSG1G2cSO6UjdUtt1xLgQ) Não é necessário ouvir enquanto lê, mas tem uma mensagem no meio da playlist. Alguém encontrou o conceito?! Vish muito mensagem subliminar eu

Qual a sua visão sobre o amor?

Aquele sentimento que nos toma por completo, aquece o corpo mesmo no pior dos invernos, acalma a alma ao mesmo tempo em que acelera o coração, e claro, libera dentro de nós as famosas borboletas no estômago que tanto falam por aí.

Uma linda história de amor entre um homem e uma mulher que se inicia trocando olhares nos bancos de um metrô, se trombando e derrubando uma pilha de livros ou até mesmo correspondendo a sorrisos tímidos no corredor de uma universidade, como foi o caso de Jongin e Dahye. E então crescerem juntos, comprando uma casa para em seguida casar. Ter dois filhos? Talvez até três, e um cachorro também seria bom, quem sabe um de porte grande e pêlos macios tão dourados quanto o sol. Eu não sei a sua visão, mas essa era a de Jongin, e ele conseguia se imaginar muito bem recebendo a notícia de que seu primeiro filho estava a caminho, ter de acordar em algumas madrugadas para saciar desejos estranhos da esposa sendo só um treinamento para quando fosse acordar em outras com o choro do bebê. Era perfeito, assim como Kim Dahye se encaixava perfeitamente em tais planos.

E de fato estava satisfeito com aquilo. Parecia algo tranquilo demais de idealizar, ou ao menos _era_ . Era até minutos atrás quando Chanyeol ainda não havia adentrado o dormitório que dividiam juntos com fumaça saindo pelas orelhas e uma raiva tão nítida no olhar que o Kim jurava nunca ter visto em seus três anos de amizade, ainda mais em Chanyeol, o cara que estava sempre animado não importa onde ia. Além do fato de que ele tinha desviado o caminho que faziam para ir ao dormitório de Dahye e Chaerin, esta segunda que por sua vez era a visão _dele_ de futuro, mesmo que a de Park fosse um tanto quanto diferente da sua.

Não era o maior fã daquele tipo de "família margarina", a começar que não queria nem um único filho; como a criança ficaria enquanto trabalhasse?! Porque se estava pagando uma faculdade, era para construir uma carreira, e não se matar de trabalhar para criar uma criança que corria riscos de crescer um adolescente ingrato a todo seu esforço. E cachorro? Nem pensar! Gatos eram mais independentes e ótimos para adaptação em apartamento. Assim estava satisfeito, não precisava viver um conto de fadas.

Sempre fez a linha mais simples pra esse tipo de assunto, e talvez pudesse até mesmo soar um tanto egoísta em alguns momentos, mas não era como se se importasse. De qualquer forma, e como o amigo não parecia muito a fim de cooperar dizendo o que acontecera, Jongin resolveu limitar-se em dar meia volta no espaço entre as camas onde esteve parado nos últimos cinco minutos encarando o homem alto com cara de poucos amigos e retomar os planos de tomar um bom banho e ir dormir. O dia tinha sido cheio, a semana de provas se aproximava e com sorte Chanyeol estaria de bom humor no dia seguinte para retomarem os estudos que faziam juntos.

Mas se bem conhecia o amigo, teria de lidar com um humor ácido até que o mesmo resolvesse o problema que tanto lhe atormentava.

Não foi um banho breve, precisava acalmar os pensamentos um pouco — sempre ficavam agitados demais perto da semana de avaliações —, foi até mesmo por isso que negou o convite de ir fazer uma surpresa aparecendo sem aviso no dormitório da namorada, e olha que para Jongin negar algo assim era de assustar qualquer um, afinal (quase) todo o campus sabia como ele era caidinho pela estudante de letras. Só de pensar nisso fez o moreno rir sozinho enquanto fechava os olhos para não correr risco do shampoo cair sobre eles durante o enxágue. Imaginava qual teria sido a reação de Dahye ao abrir a porta e ver que Yeol fôra sozinho, e agora que tinha quase certeza de que Chaerin brigara com o namorado acabava até mesmo se sentindo culpado de deixá-la de vela em meio uma DR. Devia um pedido de desculpas, e foi com isso na cabeça que enfim desligou o registro e puxou a toalha limpa pendurada por cima do box. Usar unicamente uma calça moletom era seu pijama oficial de toda noite, saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas isso e deixando para trás a nuvem de vapor quente qual nem notou ter permitido formar.

Park Chanyeol estava agora deitado na cama ainda arrumada, tinha um braço apoiado sobre a testa e o pé balançava nervoso. Jongin não disse nada, na verdade ninguém disse, e o silêncio persistente no fundo agoniava o Kim que se encontrava dividido entre continuar fingindo que nem via nada ou arriscar insistir no assunto e ganhar um coice. Caiu sentado na própria cama, toalha sobre os ombros e fios bagunçados. É difícil ignorar alguém quando dividem um cubiculo; o quarto pequeno era comporto pelas duas camas separadas por um corredor mínimo que cabia as duas mesas de cabeceira ao lado de cada, nós pés da cama de Jongin uma escrivaninha com cadeira giratória era usada para estudos, enquanto nos pés da cama de Chanyeol uma porta dava para o banheiro. Tinham ainda, perto da entrada, um balcão na parede e, fora isso, a cozinha era comunitária.

O silêncio tranquilo foi interrompido segundos depois de Jongin pegar o celular no meio da cama, o _tic_ do desbloqueio de tela pareceu despertar Chanyeol que em um único impulso sentou de olhos arregalados como se aquele fosse o barulho de uma bomba sendo ativada.

— O que vai fazer?! — Era nítido seu desespero, algo que mais tarde Jongin descreveria melhor como puro pânico. Assustado, o moreno paralisou de olhos fixos nos dele sem deslizar nem mais um dedo sobre a tela.

— Hã, não sei, eu... Ver o Kakao? Mandar um oi pra Hye?

— Não vai, não.

Depois disso, foi tudo muito rápido. Em um segundo estavam sentados um de frente pro outro e em outro seu celular estava na mão do colega de quarto que o escondia atrás do próprio corpo.

— Mas que... — Engoliu o palavrão erguendo-se junto dele — O que deu em você?!

— Você não vai mandar nem um "a" praquela-

— Chanyeol! — gritou na tentativa de impedir o melhor amigo de continuar a frase nem querendo imaginar como seria o fim, agora seus olhos que eram os mais abertos ali — Você bebeu além da conta, foi?! Olha, não sei que merda deu entre você e Chaerin, mas não envolva Dahye nessa. — Irritado e, acima de tudo, chateado com o Park, apenas jogou a toalha no encosto da cadeira da escrivaninha e se voltou para deitar, afastando o edredom azul que cobria o colchão. Foi quando, novamente, foi pego de surpresa pelo mais alto.

— Acontece que ela _está_ envolvida no que aconteceu. — Ganhou a atenção do mais novo — E muito mais do que deveria.

— Como assim? — Não se lembrava de ter recebido nenhuma mensagem da garota falando de algum desentendimento, mas agora que pensava melhor não se lembrava de _nenhuma_ mensagem de Dahye a noite inteira, nem mesmo quando desbloqueou o aparelho há poucos segundos. De fato a noite estava muito esquisita, e pensar que algo sério demais acontecia enquanto estava ocupado comendo algumas besteiras da dispensa e organizando material chegava arrepiar todo seu corpo.

Foi quando, pela primeira vez desde que Park chegara, parou para analisar de fato suas feições. Ele estava nervoso, sim, isso era bem nítido. Mas… não era só isso. Estava angustiado, aquele pé que balançava constantemente segundos antes não era nenhuma birra atoa, mas sim impaciência, talvez até consigo próprio. E Jongin sentiu-se mal por não ter reparado nessas coisas antes. Chanyeol podia ser um cara um tanto estourado quando brigava, mas nunca agiu de tal forma; nunca mostrou dificuldade em contar para ao amigo quando algo acontecia, nem quando Chaerin estava envolvida. Incontáveis vezes já o aconselhara sobre assuntos de namoro e sentimentos, não que fosse um _expert_ no assunto, mas comparado com o maior era bem mais solto e resolvido.

O ponto era: Park Chanyeol não estava descontando em cima de si seu nervosismo, Park Chanyeol não estava sabendo como contar algo.

E isso era assustador.

— Chanyeol — A voz grossa rompeu novamente aquele desconforto, a expressão irritadiça do Kim sumia gradativamente, dando lugar a preocupação. —, o que está acontecendo?

E pela primeira vez o homem de fios negros pareceu relaxar, ao menos o suficiente para sentar na cama do menor e jogar o celular para o fundo dela. O suspiro fraco que escapou despertou Jongin para que também sentasse próximo ao mais velho, encarando-o cautelosamente.

— Vamos Yeol, você não é de travar desse jeito — sussurrou na tentativa de incentivá-lo. — Ao menos, não comigo.

— Eu sei, é só… — Diferente dele, Chanyeol não encarava o melhor amigo, e ainda alisava a nuca como forma de relaxar toda a tensão — Não sei como te falar, porque não quero magoar você.

— Essa demora toda está me deixando ansioso, Yeol. Você pode me contar tudo.

Kim estava certo, ele podia mesmo. A amizade que construíram era daquele tipo que contavam seus piores segredos um ao outro, seja de um passado distante ou de um presente tão próximo que os segundos ainda corriam frescos. Se coonheceram antes mesmo de estarem ali, faziam cursinho juntos e se identificaram imediatamente um com o outro pelo desejo de qual universidade tentar e qual curso fazer. Assim sendo, e com o toque que recebeu sobre a mão em um incentivo silencioso, soube que era o certo a fazer. Encheu o peito de ar e soltou de uma só vez:

— Quando eu cheguei no dormitório delas, e parei na porta, comecei ouvir um barulho… Claro que eu estranhei de cara, mas a gente nunca cogita ser de primeira o que realmente é.

— Que barulho era? — O olhar aflito pesava sobre o mais alto, por que tinha que ser ele a dar a notícia?!

— Bom, Jongin… Eram gemidos.

— Oi?!

— É, era isso. Gemidos, Jongin. Da Chaerin com alguém, com outra mulher.

— Mulher?! Quem era a outra? — Nossa mente sempre prefere a negação de primeira, e naquele instante a mente de Jongin lhe deu uma esperança: o corno era apenas Chanyeol e o vacilo de Dahye foi acobertar tudo. Com um suspiro impaciente por nem assim Jongin se tocar, o Yeol foi mais direto ainda:

— A Dahye, Jongin! As duas estavam fodendo!

Jongin não teve reação, paralisou com a feição assustada fixa no colega de quarto. Seu coração acelerou por ouvir aquela resposta, e por mais que quisesse permanecer na negação era impossível culpar o amigo, dizer que ele estava mentindo e assim provavelmente acabar com uma amizade de anos. Chanyeol jamais faria aquilo, não tinha motivo pra mentir algo daquele nível. Desviou o olhar pro chão. Então era isso que a namorada estava fazendo para não mandar um Kakao a noite inteira? Estava ocupada lhe traindo? Certo, aquilo doía.

Quando o olhar aflito voltou erguer e encarar o melhor amigo, Chanyeol entendeu aquilo como uma chuva de perguntas. "Como? Por quê? Você tem mesmo certeza disso? O que você fez?", realmente podia ouvir todas mesmo sem o rapaz sequer mover os lábios.

— Eu também não quis acreditar, Jongin. Eu fiquei parado ali na porta, achei que logo alguém ia me expulsar porque eu grudei o ouvido na porta e levei inúmeras encaradas — De pé outra vez, esfregava as mãos pelos fios curtos dando poucos passos pelo dormitório — Ainda mais depois quando ouvi o nome da… Da Dahye. Comecei socar a porta até Chaerin ter a mesma coragem que estava tendo e abrir. E bom, não tinha ninguém além das duas — Olhou para trás, encarando o moreno ainda desacreditado. Não o culpava por isso nem agiria impaciente, sabia que nem a própria ficha tinha caído ainda. — Elas estão se envolvendo têm um tempo, foi o que me falaram. Foi o que _elas_ me falaram.

— Chaerin disse isso?

— Sim.

— E Dahye? — Novamente encarou o amigo — Ela falou alguma coisa?

Um segundo passou para que Chanyeol negasse com a cabeça, pela primeira vez na noite estava mentindo. Não queria contar que ainda houve a discussão por Dahye pedir que não contasse nada a ele, não queria que ele soubesse que a namorada ainda cogitou continuar o enganando. Muito menos que ainda precisou se meter no meio de uma DR das duas quando Chaerin ainda questionou "Continuar com o Jongin? E nós, Dahye?!"

"E nós"?

Não era pra ser assim. O "nós" era Chanyeol e Chaerin. O "nós" era Jongin e Dahye. Era um desrespeito imenso essa pergunta ser feita na frente de Chanyeol, que saiu batendo a porta, se sentindo humilhado. Não foi surpresa nenhuma ter chegado e encontrado o amigo desentendido de tudo, assim como não duvidava que havia sido Chaerin a impedir a melhor amiga — e amante — de enviar alguma mensagem. O Park só não conseguia se decidir qual era a mais covarde.

Naquela noite, enquanto cada um se mantinha em silêncio encarando o teto do quarto escuro, nenhum precisava dizer nada para saber que ambos permaneciam acordados. Jongin sentia vontade de falar algo, de perguntar como Chanyeol estava se sentindo e o que passava na sua cabeça, porque ao menos na sua só conseguia se questionar como havia acreditado tão firme que finalmente encontrara alguém. Alguém que poderia dividir seu futuro e seus sonhos, alguém que encaixava nos seus planos mais melosos e decorados. Ninguém havia lhe contado que por trás daquela felicidade da tal propaganda margarina havia a possibilidade de um fim nem tão mágico assim.

Não mandou nenhuma mensagem para a garota e ela também não tentou contato, certamente já sabendo que àquela altura Chanyeol tinha aberto o jogo. Virou-se para a parede e fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de descanso, decidindo que correria o risco de faltar na aula, ao menos no primeiro horário. Não era de perder matéria dessa forma, só que sabia como estaria avoado demais e de nada adiantaria ficar em sala. Sem contar o risco de trombar com a, agora, ex.

Quando o dia clareou, o moreno despertou contra vontade sem sequer saber as horas, pela primeira vez no tempo de faculdade pouco se importava com ela. Não que largaria sua vida por um fim de relacionamento, todavia a ficha ainda não caíra de que agora teria um par de chifres o acompanhando até o dia de sua partida. A surpresa da manhã no entanto foi olhar para o lado e encontrar o amigo também na cama, na exata posição que o vira antes de apagar.

De cenho franzido conforme afastava o edredom e sentava na cama, o moreno por um segundo se preocupou ao ver os olhos abertos de Yeol, chegando até mesmo se questionar se ele estava respirando.

— Você não dormiu a noite toda? — Seu tom rouco quebrou o silêncio do cômodo pouco iluminado, sendo seu próximo passo levantar e ir abrir a janela do quarto.

— Eu estava pensando em uma coisa. — A resposta veio de imediato, embora não correspondesse a pergunta feita e tampouco fosse o bastante para que o Park mudasse de posição — Não é humilhante?

Silêncio. Jongin nem tinha acordado ainda, seu cabelo desgrenhado na cabeça e o gosto amargo na boca devia ser sua primeira preocupação, não o recente término. Ainda assim, Yeol prosseguiu como se pensasse que Jongin não entendera o que queria dizer:

— Essa situação toda, não é?

— Sim, Yeol. É sim. Bom dia também! — Nesse ponto o mais novo dos amigos estava no banheiro pequeno enchendo a escova de pasta e tratando do seu primeiro empecilho, algo que seria mais simples de resolver naquele momento.

— Eu aposto que elas dormiram juntas hoje se acalmando e nós aqui. — Kim suspirou enquanto escovava os dentes, encarando o próprio reflexo exausto. Nem sabia se queria falar daquele assunto no momento, talvez realmente não quisesse — Eu não vou ficar chorando por ela.

— E você está chorando? — questionou. com a boca cheia da pasta que já escorria pelos lábios.

— Eu não.

 _"Então pronto"_ foi o pensamento de Jongin. Não que não ligasse pra dor do amigo e que não estivesse mal também, só sentia que ainda dormia e achava que Yeol devia fazer o mesmo.

— Só que eu também não quero deixar isso passar batido assim.

— Claro. — Parou para cuspir a pasta na pia e continuar mais audível — Vamos nos vingar delas trepando juntos também, por que não?! — Usou o tom mais irônico que já usara em toda sua vida com a leve esperança de Chanyeol ter captado bem seu leve mau humor matinal, curvou para lavar a escova e encher a boca de água, não contando com o fato de receber uma nova resposta, muito menos que ela seria um curto e simples:

_— É._

Kim Jongin agora era um homem lutando pela sobrevivência do engasgo que sofria, batendo no peito que, junto do queixo, se encontrava todo molhado pela água que cuspiu e espirrou para todo lado. Podia se ver no espelho com olhos marejados e rosto avermelhado. Puxou a toalha ao lado e saiu às pressas do banheiro secando a boca, ainda dando leves tossidas. Encontrou o amigo agora sentado na cama o encarando com certa esperança no rosto, detalhe que assustou ainda mais o Kim.

— Como assim "é", Chanyeol?!

— É! — repetiu animado, fazendo os olhos do outro abrirem ainda mais. — Nós não precisamos trepar de verdade, claro que não. — Aquela frase junto da expressão contorcida do maior até acalmou um pouco o Kim, mas este ainda esperava por mais explicações — Pensa comigo, Jongin… Ninguém sabia que elas estavam tendo algo, então… É só falar que também estamos! Não precisamos ter de verdade, ninguém precisa saber desse detalhe.

_"Ah, ótimo. Agora é tão melhor"_

Ainda desacreditado, desceu os braços dando a visão do queixo caído completando a expressão desacreditada. Por outro lado o Park não mostrou mudança alguma, aparentando realmente estar feliz com aquela ideia. Até pensou em zombar dizendo _"E como começamos? Já sei! Que tal postar uma foto juntos com 'a foda essa noite foi muito boa' na legenda?"_ , mas dessa vez foi mais rápido em raciocinar que Chanyeol não estava pegando ironias muito bem aquela manhã.

— Chanyeol, você… — Pensou em que falar, desejando que aquilo fosse um sonho já que realmente tinha certeza de ainda não ter despertado. — Você endoidou! Fala sério, foi isso que pensou a noite toda?!

— Bom… Em partes.

— Perfeito — ironizou, dando a volta e caminhando o curto espaço até a cômoda que suas roupas ficavam — Corno, e agora com um amigo que fica pensando em me namorar dormindo do meu lado. Como minha vida podia melhorar ainda mais em 24h?

— Opa, opa! — Park interveio também se erguendo, mas indo até a minúscula sacada onde deixara sua toalha de banho pendurada no varal de chão — Não fico pensando em te namorar, tá me estranhando Jongin?! — A feição de ambos era fechada, a de Jongin por ter que ouvir uma proposta daquela e a de Chanyeol por ouvir tal insinuação. Agora vestido, Kim voltou a se jogar na cama, já o de fios pretos foi direto pro banheiro. — Seria falso. Não precisa ser pra sempre também, depois a gente terminaria. É humilhante elas saírem dessa forma da situação.

— A diferença é que eu não sou gay, Chanyeol. E depois que a encenação acabar? Vou continuar com todo mundo me conhecendo como gay? E outros caras chegando em mim?

É, talvez Yeol não tivesse pensado por esse lado. O estudante de medicina veterinária parou no batente do segundo cômodo olhando para dentro, ainda assim tentava pensar em uma solução para aquele plano, embora soubesse que nada convenceria o amigo. Frustrado ao bagunçar os fios com a canhota, mais desabafou do que argumentou em um resmungo por pouco inaudível;

— Só não queria sair como corno manso dessa história toda.

— Eu prefiro sair de corno manso do que viver pra sempre fingindo que sou o que não sou. Ou pior, se descobrem ainda sou corno, mentiroso e desesperado.

O segundo estudante agradeceu mentalmente quando sua resposta foi o silêncio seguido do bater de porta, podendo enfim ficar a sós consigo mesmo. Podia-se ouvir ao lado de fora o canto calmo de alguns pássaros, o sol era forte e o céu em um azul que você nunca vira antes, e o moreno realmente queria colocar seu boné e sair para dar uma volta, espairecer a mente dos últimos ocorridos e digerir o baque repentino da vida, mas nem ele havia notado ainda que o que o impedia de sair da cama era justamente a tristeza que, querendo ou não, fazia morada dentro de si.

Não demorou muito para sentir falta da falação do amigo — esta agora substituída pelo som do chuveiro e água caindo no chão —, porque apesar de estar reagindo de péssimo humor ainda assim ele distraía sua mente e inconscientemente o impedia de fazer a burrada de pegar o celular qual não tocara desde a noite anterior. Nenhuma mensagem, nem umazinha, nem uma tentativa de contato, a única notificação presente era o anúncio de bateria baixa. Desiludido, não poderia estar mais desiludido. Porra, o que custava sequer um pedido de desculpa?! E assim curioso, lá foi Kim Jongin abrindo o Instagram, o maior erro que um ser humano pode cometer no fim de uma relação.

Uma foto dos pés de Minseok caminhando, uma foto antiga de Joohyun dizendo que não podia guardar na galeria e, lá estava o que tanto temia: uma foto da sua ex com sua melhor amiga, sua amante e… atual? Abriu bem os olhos assustado, a legenda era enorme, um texto cheio dos corações coloridos e confissões que de tão zonzo Jongin sequer conseguia ler na ordem.

_"Depois de muito conversar, decidimos não esconder mais"_

_"Nosso amor sobrepõe qualquer preconceito"_

_"A vida é muito curta para viver mentiras"_

Aqueles trechos soltos embaralham sua mente, o coração acelerado chegava doer. Mentiras? Então tudo que viveram era aquilo, mentiras? Nem ligou pro fato da visão embaçar pelo surgimento de algumas lágrimas inevitáveis, abriu logo os comentários para ver pessoas tão surpresas quanto ele estava. Emojis de boca aberta, perguntas de "quando eu dormi?", piadinhas de "só fui lavar o cabelo" e uma bela insinuação que Jongin pegou de primeira: um emoji de touro.

Tão rápido quanto as batidas no peito, fechou a publicação e foi pra aba de pesquisa onde digitou _"SpottedUNS"_ , o perfil onde os alunos mandavam confissões e procuravam seus crushs perdidos pelo campus, inclusive conta essa que Chanyeol e Chaerin usaram para se encontrar depois de uma festa. De cara o perfil mostrava um novo story, e ao clicar e passar dois rapidamente, deu de cara com o compartilhamento da foto das garotas. _"Estamos de acordo que esse foi o choque do ano?"_ era o que estampava o seguinte. Nem quis parar pra ver se tinha mais, não queria saber se havia comentários ou se usaram daquilo pra fazer brincadeirinha de "mande sua opinião". O fato era: metade daquele lugar já sabia, ou até mais! Sim, mais. 80%? 90? 100???? Só Deus saberia dizer as proporções daquilo, a única certeza que o moreno tinha era que fofoca se espalhava rápido, ainda mais se fosse desgraça da vida alheia.

Chanyeol saiu do banheiro de toalha na cintura e cabelo molhado, nem prestando atenção na feição desesperada do amigo que repentinamente deixou aquela mágoa espalhar pelo corpo. Já era muito tarde para ir pra aula, o que deviam estar pensando?! Que os dois cornos estavam sofrendo no dormitório depois de serem trocados cada um por uma mulher? Que não eram bons o bastante? Seja o que for, Jongin não podia chegar na aula no dia seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Chanyeol.

— Oi? — O mais alto resmungou e sequer olhou para trás, caçando alguma roupa pela gaveta.

— Seria só por um tempo, não é? Pelo menos até esquecerem. As pessoas esquecem rápido — pausou, mas agora ganhando a atenção assustada do melhor amigo. — Não precisamos reforçar por muito tempo, só… "Olha, também estamos juntos" e aí quando terminarmos ninguém vai dar tanta bola.

A cena era a seguinte: Jongin com o celular apoiado no queixo encarando o teto, e Chanyeol com a cara espantada não sabendo como reagir. Agora o Kim estava vazio, ver a falta de consideração da ex expondo tudo daquela forma o fez abrir os olhos para o fato de que só ele estava se preocupando em como seria visto. Já Yeol, confuso com a mudança brusca, mantinha-se calado, e seu silêncio fez o olhar do garoto cair para o seu.

— Por favor, fale algo antes que eu mude de ideia.

— Por que isso do nada? Agora mesmo você quase me xingou.

— Porque, meu caro amigo, Chaerin e Dahye assumiram pra faculdade INTEIRA que estão juntas. E enquanto estamos aqui presos nesse cubículo, elas provavelmente estão sendo o centro da atenção no campus, espalhando que eram amantes há tempos. — Jogou o aparelho para o canto da cama e se sentou.

— Elas… — Park começou, mas nem ele sabia como continuar. Apenas caminhou ainda de toalha até sentar na própria cama bagunçada. Após um silêncio nada incômodo, mas carregado de muitos pensamentos, o mais velho voltou a se pronunciar — Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

— Sim.

— Certo, então… Como começamos?

— Acho que devemos fazer igual elas, postar uma foto anunciando tudo. Seria bom pra mostrar que estamos de igual pra igual. — Deu de ombros. Ele só não imaginava o quão difícil seria tirar uma selfie com Chanyeol naquele estado. Já haviam tirado sim muitas fotos, mas nenhuma para anunciar um falso namoro.

Primeiro Jongin parecia travado demais, na outra o sorriso de Chanyeol era tão forçado que causaria mais medo do que comovência, pior ainda era que se xingavam sempre que se tocavam demais, e Yeol estar quase totalmente nu não ajudava _nada_ naquele pânico. Mas sem via de dúvida a ideia mais idiota veio do mais alto quando sugeriu que Jongin beijasse sua bochecha.

— Brega, brega e nojento! Eu não vou fazer isso!

Agora eram dois frustrados, sentados lado a lado. Jongin já pensava em deixar a história de canto quando, novamente, Chanyeol anunciou outra ideia:

— Já sei. Senta na sua cama. — Levantou preparando a câmera novamente, e mesmo confuso o amigo fez o que foi pedido. — Senta em cima mesmo, e pega… pega aquele livro ali. — Apontou para um livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, qual Kim lia nos últimos dias. — Só finge que ‘tá lendo.

Seguindo o plano do Park, Jongin abriu aleatoriamente o livro e se acomodou sentado, uma perna esticada e a outra com o joelho erguido. O sol que entrava na janela próxima dava a iluminação perfeita, banhando a pele morena daquele que parecia entretido demais na leitura. Essa foi a primeira foto. A segunda foi quando chamou o nome do homem sentado e, na mesma posição, foi fotografado quando ergueu o olhar sobre o livro.

Perfeito. Nem Jongin acreditava que as fotos haviam ficado tão boas e naturais.

Agora só faltava a legenda, novamente sentados lado a lado. Depois de muito discutir a necessidade de emojis, apelidos e detalhes irrelevantes, as fotos de Kim Jongin estavam prontas para serem postadas pela conta de Park Chanyeol.

_"A vida dá muitas voltas, e eu não tinha ideia do peso delas até trombar com você.  
Não me digo orgulhoso de como começamos, mas imagino que nesse ponto ninguém sairá ferido.  
_ _Eu não sabia o que era amar até você chegar e bagunçar tudo,  
poder finalmente assumir isso parece um sonho. Eu estou sonhando?_

_Eu te amo **@ zkdlin**" _

— Só isso?

— Acho que está ótimo, se enfeitar demais podem desconfiar — pontuou o Kim, encarando o fim do texto prestes a ser postado. — Coloca aquela bandeirinha de arco-íris.

— Sério? — O encarou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Coloca logo!

Seguiu a ordem e adicionou o emoji colorido, deixando o moreno ansioso ao ver a publicação finalizada. Levantou, andou de um lado pro outro e mordia as unhas curtas. Quatro, cinco, sete segundos pareciam um ano inteiro. Yeol permanecia encarando o aparelho, atualizando as notificações repetidas vezes.

— Cara, — Jongin voltou a falar, parando o nervosismo para encarar o amigo que não correspondeu o olhar — ainda dá tempo de apagar?

— Não.

— Como não?

— A Spotted acabou de curtir, Jongin. — Fitou sério o melhor amigo, anunciando oficialmente — Agora nós somos namorados.   
  


* * *

  
Ir para a faculdade nunca foi um problema para Jongin ou Chanyeol, mas no dia seguinte de ter postado a tal foto anunciando que também estavam juntos, pisar do lado de fora do quarto era como se jogar a si próprios num mar de tubarões famintos. Tentaram o máximo ignorar os _directs_ recebidos, mas depois de chegarem à conclusão de que era melhor esclarecer qualquer dúvida juntos por mensagens do que se atrapalharem ao serem questionados pessoalmente, gastaram boas horas da noite respondendo aos curiosos e amigos preocupados.

Assim sendo: Kim e Park estavam há pouco mais de duas semanas lutando contra os sentimentos novos que cresciam dentro de ambos, mas decidiram que era hora de assumir quando viram que os namoros que mantinham não estavam no melhor dos caminhos. Não sofriam pelo fim, estavam felizes que finalmente podiam construir um novo futuro lado a lado. Por que faltaram? Ora, queriam passar um tempo juntos e conversar como deviam anunciar a nova relação.

Quem lesse do outro lado nem imaginava as discussões entre cada nova informação e quase rolavam um sobre o outro na cama pra decidir quem ficaria com o celular em mãos, com medo do outro digitar demais e enviar algo sem consentimento. No fim foram dormir satisfeitos com o que criaram, não que fosse satisfatória a situação em geral. Sair do dormitório arrumados para mais um dia de aula era estranho, novos comportamentos seriam adquiridos e Jongin nunca na vida imaginou que, da noite pro dia, teria de dar as mãos para Chanyeol e ainda por cima entrelaçar os dedos. Era _tão_ estranho andar pelos corredores e sentir o olhar de todos pelas costas e até mesmo os descarados que só faltavam tropeçar na frente deles quando vinham sentido contrário.

Se questionaram se havia sido assim também com as ex's no dia anterior, ou se a surpresa de todos estava triplicada quando souberam que eram quatro cornos, quatro amantes e dois casais escondidos atrás de outros dois. Imaginavam mesmo que aquilo tudo era muita informação de uma só vez na cabeça de qualquer um. Ainda assim, davam tudo de si para expressarem a maior naturalidade possível, olhares erguidos e mãos firmes no enlace. Nenhum dizia nada, parecia impossível manter a pose e um assunto simultaneamente, Park sentia que se tentasse falar algo entregaria o teatro todo em cinco minutos.

Seria difícil acostumar, cada um sentia o suor da mão do outro e ambos sabiam que estavam no mesmo barco. Por mais que tivessem seus receios e descrenças, a amizade permanecia mais viva do que nunca; não podiam desandar agora, se um caísse o outro cairia junto e, assim como Jongin queria proteger o melhor amigo de qualquer constrangimento no meio da faculdade inteira, esse sentimento era recíproco vindo do Park. Souberam disso no mesmo instante que puseram os pés na entrada do campus e trocaram olhares, não sabiam o que esperava por eles, mas estavam juntos.

O andar firme continuou diretamente para o prédio que estudavam, cada um tão imerso nos próprios pensamentos que nem notaram quando veio aproximando rapidamente do lado esquerdo mais duas pessoas, uma mais a frente como se estivesse esperando aquele momento há anos.

— Ei!

E foi assim que os dois homens viraram simultaneamente a atenção para onde o chamado veio, dando de cara com Chaerin caminhando na direção de ambos com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Tal imagem fez o corpo dos dois congelarem, mesmo que a pose firme mantivesse. Pararam no mesmo lugar e nada disseram até a mulher estar diante dos dois e, ao seu lado, Dahye.

— Será que podem nos explicar que palhaçada é essa? — Ninguém respondeu, apenas trocaram olhares falsamente perdidos. — Se for alguma brincadeira idiota, que acabem de uma vez.

— Por que seria uma brincadeira?

A atenção da mulher virou para o Kim a se pronunciar com tranquilidade, ganhando dela um riso soprado e incrédulo.

— Porque o seu "namorado" — Fez grandes aspas no ar. — fez um show quando encontrou nós duas. Se estivessem juntos mesmo, não seria um problema.

Dessa vez o riso sarcástico veio do Park que até mesmo soltou a mão do menor e as ergueu na altura dos ombros em uma falsa rendição.

— Oh, claro! Até porque quem teve uma DR ridícula com amante na sua frente fui eu, não é? — Revirou os olhos. — Me poupe do seu achar, Chaerin. Você se assumiu, eu me assumi. E assumi o Jongin. — Nessa hora sem que o próprio Kim esperasse o maior o abraçou de lado, com uma firmeza tão grande que o moreno arregalou os olhos. — Isso incomoda?

— Não, Chanyeol. — Finalmente a segunda se pronunciava, sutilmente pegando na mão da namorada. Não era estranho que ela estivesse calada, Dahye sempre foi contra brigas e odiava cenas em público como aquelas; Jongin sempre admirou aquilo. Seu tom era baixo e calmo, quase como se dissesse "não precisamos chamar mais atenção do que já fizemos". — Só ficamos confusas com sua reação e depois isso.

— Bom, não é todo dia que você flagra sua namorada na cama com a namorada do melhor amigo, não é? — Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha e soltou um suspiro impaciente — De qualquer forma, acho que nenhum dos quatro aqui está no direito de julgar alguma ação. Era só isso que queriam saber? Nós temos que pegar matéria de ontem.

O silêncio prevaleceu por poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para que os dois tivessem medo do nervosismo estar aparente demais; por sorte as ex's estudavam Letras, e não linguagem corporal. Um "não" sussurrado seguido do afastar das duas para que continuassem o caminho. Assim Park e Kim seguiram, o maior ainda abraçando o moreno pelos ombros que, por sua vez, mantinha os braços cruzados no peito. Ninguém disse nada até que Chanyeol tivesse certeza que as duas não os escutaria.

— Jongin…

— Uh?

— Me abraça de volta, cacete!

Rapidamente envolveu o pseudonamorado pela cintura.  
  


* * *

  
A parte mais difícil daquela história toda definitivamente era ignorar a chuva de olhares. Pior ainda era quando sentiam que os sussurros nada discretos referiam-se a eles. Não trombaram mais com as duas mulheres, e parte disso era o fato das aulas delas serem no outro prédio. Chegava até ser um alívio, pois apenas elas teriam coragem de bater de frente com ambos e questionar o que bem quisessem, assim sendo era bem mais fácil lidar com sussurros de terceiros.

— _O Sistema Nervoso Central se divide em encéfalo e medula espinhal. Alguém aqui pode dizer quais as ramificações?_

Apesar dos dois homens estarem encarando a enorme tela do projetor enquanto o professor repassava a revisão das últimas matérias, nenhum deles de fato tinha a mente na situação presente. Chanyeol mordia a tampa da caneta enquanto o menor dali mantinha a palma estendida no caderno dobrando a ponta da página diversas vezes. Era nítido o nervosismo de estarem tão perto, o pensamento que repetia constantemente na mente de que agora estavam juntos quase os convencia de que eram um casal de verdade. O mais novo não sabia o que se passou na mente de Chanyeol no instante seguinte, porém quando sua mão foi toda coberta pela dele a surpresa fez com que sua primeira reação fosse puxar de uma só vez, os olhares se cruzando em uma discussão muda onde ambos poderiam se escutar perfeitamente:

 _"Que porra é essa?"_ olhos arregalados.

 _"Como assim que porra é essa? Somos namorados!"_ sobrancelhas franzidas.

_"De mentira."_

_"Então mente direito."_

Aquele olhar sério e cara fechada do Park encerrou o bate boca silencioso, fazendo o olhar do Kim fitar a mão grande sobre o caderno agora com a palma para cima, em um convite para o enlace. Se deu por vencido, tomando a mão maior na sua e entrelaçando os dedos, retomando sua atenção para a aula.

_— E no ponto de vista fisiológico temos o Sistema Nervoso Somático e o Visceral, lembrando que…_

O novo problema que Jongin encontrou era: não era tão ruim segurar a mão do amigo. Também não era a primeira vez que faziam isso, mas a primeira que Jongin analisava tão bem o calor que emanava dela. Ambas eram grandes, mas de fato a de Chanyeol era a maior que cobria um pouco mais da sua, e foi quando genuinamente uma voz no fundo da mente chegou dizendo que ele precisava se esforçar também, Chanyeol não podia fazer tudo sozinho. _"O que eu faria se fosse a mão de Dahye?"_ — foi com esse pensamento que o mais baixo começou um carinho sutil com o polegar sobre a outra mão.

Dessa vez não trocaram olhares, mas Chanyeol observou o amigo por longos segundos enquanto o mesmo parecia finalmente ter encontrado foco no professor.

_— O cerebelo e ponte é encontrado no metencéfalo, e o bulbo…_

Park daria de tudo pra ir embora daquela aula, não precisava daquela revisão, entretanto Jongin sempre o forçava participar de todas. E como se os anjos escutassem seus pedidos de socorro, enviaram de imediato sua salvação quando repentinamente Seulgi chegou se sentando ao lado de Jongin, jogando seu caderno no espaço vazio e já se curvando para poder encarar os novos namorados.

— Então é verdade mesmo? — sussurrou apontando para as mãos unidas, tendo como resposta o assentir dos dois. — E nunca me contaram nada!

— Desculpa, Gi. Meio que ninguém sabia mesmo.

— Disso eu sei, Yeol. Mas poxa… Achei que confiavam em mim.

— Confiamos — Jongin nem se deu o trabalho de encará-la, mantendo o olhar no professor que seguia tagarelando e passando os slides. —, mas era algo que realmente ninguém sabia além de nós dois. Foi uma… Uma promessa.

— Hm… — Aquilo pareceu convencê-la, mas todos presentes naquela sala sabiam que o que aquela mulher mais gostava de fazer era falar. — Vocês estão bem, então?

— Estamos.

— E quem é o passivo?

Rapidamente os dois se viraram sendo pegos de surpresa por aquela pergunta, olhos arregalados e o aperto na mão que Jongin deu não passou despercebido pelo amigo. O que responderiam? Quem ia tomar iniciativa para dizer "sim Seulgi, eu dou o cu!". Porra… Por que não discutiram aquilo também? Como não entrou em pauta?! Detalhes… Detalhes! Mas detalhes _importantíssimos_. Ser gay era muito difícil.

— _Ca-ham_. — Os três olharam para frente ao ouvir o som, encontrando o professor baixinho de cabelos grisalhos e entradas nas laterais da cabeça os encarando de braços cruzados. — Vocês estão na faculdade já, se quiserem tagarelar na minha aula é só levantar saírem que eu não dou a menor importância.

Ótimo, como se já não tivessem chamado atenção demais nos últimos dias, Seulgi chegou com a cereja do bolo. Em uma tentativa inutilmente falha Jongin ainda afundou na cadeira querendo sumir entre os dois amigos, quem sabe assim ninguém saberia que estava envolvido naquela confusão também.

—Desculpa. — Yeol murmurou antes de limpar a garganta sem jeito.

— Se quiserem se assumir um trisal agora, continuem usando o Instagram, minha aula não foi feita pra isso.

Agora era oficial: Kim Jongin queria se desintegrar diante de todos.

Nenhum dos três respondeu, mas escutaram as risadinhas dos colegas de turma ao redor. Jongin não notou que agora a carícia singela vinha de Chan, e que era aquilo que lhe trazia a sensação de não estar sozinho.

Depois de certo tempo passando por sutis vexames e chamadas de atenção, você nem nota mais que o mundo tem os olhos sobre você, já é normal andar de mãos dadas com seu amigo pelos corredores da universidade e corresponder com sorrisos pequenos aos cumprimentos de quem passa. Por isso que cada um jurou pra si próprio que faria aquilo da forma mais descontraída possível, responderiam a qualquer pergunta sem timidez, se defenderiam se alguém zombasse e entrariam em piadinhas caso alguém tentasse brincar. Não podiam botar tudo a perder, seria bem pior naquela altura do campeonato.

— Até que não está sendo tão ruim assim. — O murmúrio baixo tirou o moreno dos pensamentos que mergulhava, o fazendo abrir os olhos lentamente contra a própria vontade. Estava tão bom curtir a preguiça ali, deitado embaixo da árvore em meio o campus. O sol podia estar forte, mas a sombra era tão refrescante que sentia que cairia em um cochilo a qualquer momento. Chanyeol estava sentado ao seu lado, braços envoltos as pernas dobradas e o olhar observando a movimentação. — Me refiro aos outros, parece que a novidade passou já.

— É… — Voltou a fechar a visão — Acho que o que surpreendeu foi a troca de casal só.

— Talvez.

E de novo o silêncio gostoso. O canto dos pássaros era uma trilha sonora tão perfeita para engatar em uma meditação, e uma dessa seria ótima para acalmar os ânimos. Era possível escutar risadas e comentários soltos, podendo assim constatar que as pessoas realmente não estavam dando mais tanta trela para ambos. Escutou alguns comentários sobre uma festa que era planejada, alguém comentar o medo de pegar DP esse semestre e uma garota contando sobre ter conhecido um cara em um aplicativo qualquer de paquera.

Nenhum barulho de carro, avião ou que fosse. Apenas pássaros, vento e vozes que ficavam cada vez mais distantes. O veterinário estava até acomodado na sua posição preferida com as pernas bem esticadas, uma mão descansando sobre o abdômen e o outro braço dobrado sobre os olhos garantindo um escurinho confortável. _Perfeito_. Era o Paraíso! Nada poderia estragar seu momento relaxante, sequer sentia estar na realidade mais, o corpo embalando gradativamente naquela leveza da tarde depois de ter se enchido de salgado e refrigerante na lanchonete.

 _— Até que não está sendo tão ruim assim_. — A voz do homem ecoou de novo, arrancando um suspiro baixo do mais novo que só queria descansar.

— É. — Também repetiu o que respondera antes e dessa vez em um fio de voz, sem mexer um músculo sequer. Chanyeol andava falando demais desde os ocorridos e ele não era assim, inclusive esperava que ele se fechasse por uns dias para lidar com os sentimentos como costumava fazer. Mas tudo bem, aquilo não foi suficiente para abalar seu estado de relaxamento, prova disso era o quão longe o tom do mais velho ecoou. Parecia que afundava na imensidão, a luz da realidade ficando cada vez mais distante como um túnel muito longo.

_— Você sabe, fingir um namoro contigo. Não é tão ruim._

Agora o moreno franzia o cenho confuso por baixo do braço, não entendendo aquele comentário repentino. Fala sério, agora que estava acostumando com toda a ideia Park ia vir com aquele papo estranho? Perdido e sem saber o que ele queria dizer, repetiu o "é" arrastado esperando que ele percebesse o que havia dito e se calasse. Mas para sua decepção, a coisa piorou: sentiu a mão quente cobrir a sua, dando início a carícia singela.

_— Você é um bom namorado, Jongin. Dahye nem imagina o que perdeu._

_— …É…? —_ Naquele ponto já nem sabia o que responder, toda sua mente estava travada e o corpo tomou o mesmo rumo assim que sentiu a palma soltar o dorso da sua mão e arrastar para baixo, alcançando o cós da jeans. Só podia ser brincadeira… Chanyeol só podia estar se aproveitando mesmo da situação para irritá-lo e até entenderia se fosse isso, mas alisar seu corpo no meio do campus?! Já era passar dos limites e teriam que ter aquela conversa quando voltassem pro dormitório.

O buraco ficou mais fundo ao que o calor do corpo maior foi ficando cada vez mais evidente, a proximidade piorava drasticamente a ponto de Jongin sentir a respiração do amigo resvalar contra seu rosto, arrepiando os fios da sua nuca e só quando o roçar de lábios aconteceu foi que o Kim despertou daquele transe e ergueu os braços na tentativa de empurrar o Park pra longe.

— Mas que porra, Chanyeol?! — gritou, entretanto para sua surpresa suas mãos não encontraram nada, nenhum corpo, e tudo que aconteceu ali foi um Jongin se debatendo no chão de uma hora para outra até abrir os olhos e encontrar o Park sentado no mesmo lugar de antes, o encarando assustado e confuso com o celular em mãos e braços sobre os joelhos.

— Que porra digo eu, endoidou?

A consciência do menor ia voltando aos poucos conforme olhava em volta e encontra as mesmas pessoas em suas mesmas rodas de conversa, até mesmo apoiou o peso do corpo sobre os cotovelos e não conteve o suspiro alto de puro alívio ao notar que havia sido apenas um daqueles sonhos que parecem realidade. Ok, cochilar havia sido uma péssima ideia, e agora seu corpo estava quente e agitado como se tivesse corrido por aquele campus inteiro.

— Nada — murmurou enquanto decidia se sentar para não correr riscos de um segundo round. — Só um sonho. Só isso. — Tentava convencer a si mesmo, até fechou os olhos desejando se recuperar do susto, ganhando uma risada baixa do amigo que já levava a atenção pro celular outra vez.

— Que tipo de sonho foi esse pra acordar me chamando e empurran… — Se calou, e automaticamente os dois se encararam assustados — Eu tava em cima de você?

— Não foi esse tipo de sonho!

— Jongin você sonhou que eu tava te co-

— Fala baixo! — Basicamente rosnou com os dentes cerrados, outra vez observando o ambiente e agradecendo que ninguém os encarava.

— Eu tava te comendo? O que estava pensando que te induziu a isso?! — Abaixou o tom, mas a indignação era a mesma.

— Você não tava me comendo, porra. Eu falei isso por acaso?! — rebateu irritado já fazendo menção de levantar, mas teve o braço agarrado e puxado para baixo novamente.

— Calma aí, vamos tirar uma foto.

— Quê?

— Não quero nem saber do seu sonho — explicou puxando o celular do bolso do amigo —, posta uma foto nossa agora. É mais importante.

Com os olhos revirando, pegou o celular da mão do amigo e desbloqueou, abrindo o Instagram e consecutivamente uma nova postagem. Nunca pensou em fazer artes, mas naquele momento em que abriu um enorme sorriso pra câmera com o rosto coladinho ao do Park até pensou que daria um ótimo ator.

_" **@**_ ** _zkdlin : _ ** _Nada melhor que aquele cochilo no gramado ao lado de quem a gente ama"_

 ** _@ p.park_sonyu:_ ** _esse ano está maluco mesmo ou é a  
semana de provas mexendo com meu psicológico?  
_ ** _@ lullykim: _ ** _nem parece que acordou igual uma lesma no sal  
_ ** _@ kangmin: _ ** _jongin não era HETERO?? perdi alguma coisa?!  
_ ** _@ real_pcy:_ ** _eu te amo  
_ ** _@ real_pcy: _ ** _@ kangmin __por que a surpresa é só com o jongin??_

Depois de um dia inteiro naquele teatro, o novo casal já tinha mesmo pegado o jeito e nem era tão difícil assim, bastava darem as mãos e caminharem com um sorriso no rosto. Agir naturalmente, era esse o tempero secreto daquela farofa.

— Chanyeol?

Alguém chamou logo atrás dos dois que já caminhavam para fora do prédio, sentindo o cansaço do dia sobre os corpos. Jongin até mesmo apoiava a cabeça no ombro largo do mais alto, abusando do seu novo direito como namorado, afinal Chanyeol não poderia reclamar. Viraram juntos para onde a voz veio, encontrando alguém conhecido apertar o passo até eles. Byun Baekhyun era um estudante de enfermagem bem conhecido por ser simpático demais e ter as redes sociais bem ativas, seus stories eram sempre cheios e se divertia fazendo lives, algo que não chegava ser chato visto que usava disso para divulgar os projetos que participava pela faculdade; exatamente por isso os amigos sentiram o corpo gelar por um segundo ao pensar que até então não havia motivo para o Byun tentar um contato a mais com eles pelos corredores.

— Aconteceu algo? — O maior questionou ainda confuso, sendo respondido com um sorriso enorme ao loiro parar em sua frente.

— Eu só queria parabenizar vocês pelo namoro. Algo mais pessoalmente, sabe? Sinto que seria muito genérico por DM.

— Oh… Obrigado, Baek. — Desceu brevemente o olhar para o moreno antes de encarar o enfermeiro outra vez. — De verdade.

— Foi uma surpresa pra todo mundo, vocês sabem… Essa troca de casal que rolou. O pessoal do grupo comentou bastante.

— Acho que o campus todo comentou. — Kim murmurou meio retraído tirando uma risada do menor a sua frente, este que logo puxava uma folha colorida da pasta que carregava em mãos e estendeu para ambos, sendo aceita pelo Park.

— Eu vim convidar vocês. — Agora o sempre desinibido Byun era quem parecia um tanto quanto tímido. — Como eu falei, comentaram bastante, sugeriram fazer um convite.

Assim o moreno ergueu o olhar para encarar a folha também, lendo as primeiras letras bem grandes que anunciavam _"Grupo LGBT+ da UNS"_ e em letras menores logo embaixo _"horários das reuniões"_.

Os três se viram desconcertados.

— Não precisam ir se não quiserem, mas seria legal. E se vocês estiverem se descobrindo, pode ser que as reuniões ajudem.

— Hã… Eu não sei, Baek.

O olhar aflito do maior do trio pareceu despertar uma lembrança no garoto que logo completava:

— Eu ainda não convidei as meninas! Eu não sei como vocês estão e pensei que seria bem chato chamar os quatro de uma vez. Caso queiram, podem ir em dias separados. É só avisar, temos duas reuniões por semana. — Foi logo apontando para a parte do folheto que mostrava essa informação: terças e quintas, no auditório do primeiro prédio logo depois do período de aula. O presidente era ele mesmo, Byun Baekhyun.

Baek era um cara legal, por isso que antes que o melhor amigo — ou melhor, o namorado — negasse, Jongin tomou a dianteira.

— Nós vamos! — anunciou animado, ganhando atenção de ambos — Nós vamos... pensar. Não é _amor_? — Fitou o maior, dando um leve aperto no braço que segurava. — E aí eu te mando mensagem.

— Certo! — Era nítida a mudança de Baekhyun, os olhos rasgados até brilharam com aquela possibilidade. Jongin sabia o quão esforçado ele era, e o tal grupo aparentava carregar uma importância e tanto para o garoto mais velho. Despediram-se brevemente e Chanyeol assistiu o garoto correr para a mesma direção da qual viera, enquanto o rapaz de pele morena dava meia volta e analisava a grande folha com as cores do arco-íris que sempre estampavam os murais da Universidade.

**_Grupo LGBT+ da UNS_ **

**_horários das reuniões:  
_ ** _terças e quintas das 15h às 17h  
_ _Auditório do prédio Sul  
_ _Venha compartilhar experiência, dar apoio  
e fazer novas amizades_

_Ficar dentro do armário é chato, não é?  
Então tire de lá suas roupas esquecidas  
e traga para nossa campanha de doação!  
Desapegue e ajude o próximo. _

_presidente: Byun Baekhyun / vice-presidente: Bae Jiyoo_

— Sério que você meteu a gente nessa?

— _Você_ meteu a gente nessa, benzinho — retrucou virando o rosto para lançar uma piscadela ao mais velho que vinha arrastando os pés logo atrás. — Agora vem logo, vai me pagar um café no Kamong. É o que os casais fazem depois do período.

— Eu não fazia.

— E sua namorada te traiu.

— Bom — Voltaram a caminhar lado a lado, resvalando os braços um no outro —, pelo menos não financiei meus próprios chifres igual você, porque aparentemente não deu muito ce- AI! — Calou-se.

E com um muxoxo estampando o rosto enquanto esfregava o dolorido do soco que ganhou no braço, Chanyeol assistiu Jongin escolher o café mais caro do cardápio.  
  


* * *

  
Tão rápido quanto chegou, o final de semana se foi. Kim e Park sequer tocaram naquele assunto dentro do dormitório, e em sinceridade Chanyeol agia bem diferente naqueles dois dias. Parecia preferir o silêncio, outras vezes claramente aéreo a situação obrigava Jongin repetir o que havia dito um segundo antes, este que até tentou questionar se havia algo errado, mas a única resposta que ganhou foi um negar de cabeça depois de longos segundos.

Optou então não questionar demais, depois de dois dias fingindo sobre tudo aquilo já era de se imaginar que no primeiro momento longe do mundo o amigo deixaria seus sentimentos virem à tona, e Chanyeol sempre se fechava quando isso acontecia. Era seu jeito, já estavam acostumados. Além de que o maior parecia um tanto quanto nervoso, constantemente conferia o celular por breves segundos e o largava pela cama; Jongin nada disse, mas estava preocupado.

Pensou então que com a chegada da segunda-feira tudo voltaria a ser como antes, um Yeol sorridente e falante, já estava até arrependido de ter reclamado daquilo na semana anterior. Estava bem enganado, foi uma manhã sem "bom dia", e pareceu tão automático o segurar de mãos quando saíram do quarto que Jongin até estranhou. Será que Chanyeol desistiria? Seria muito vacilo se esse fosse o motivo de tanta estranheza, porra estavam na mesma corda bamba agora, se um pulasse o outro cairia.

À medida que se aproximavam da faculdade, não sabia se continuava pensando por aquele ponto ou se tentava cogitar outra hipótese, como a do amigo ser na verdade um criminoso foragido se escondendo no papel de universitário, porque se não fosse isso também, então o Kim não sabia o que aquele comportamento significava, tal qual mudou drasticamente do "não estou prestando atenção em nada" para "estou prestando atenção em TUDO". E quando se diz tudo, é tudo _mesmo._

Chanyeol andava olhando para todos os cantos, inclusive para trás. Conferia o celular, depois olhava para a direita e apertava o passo. Evitava passagens muito movimentadas, tendo preferência para corredores onde ninguém além do funcionário de limpeza estivesse circulando. Acontece que aquele agarra e puxa arrastando Jongin de um lado para o outro já estava causando estresse nele, aproveitando o corredor vazio, parou bruscamente e puxou sua palma do aperto firme, de imediato ganhando a atenção desejada.

— O que foi?

— O que foi?! — Repetiu a pergunta tão indignado quanto o dia em que descobriu que o culpado por comer seus pedaços de torta na geladeira compartilhada do dormitório era o próprio Chanyeol, mesmo que desabafasse constantemente com o amigo que tinha a cara lavada de ainda rebater coisas como _"as pessoas perderam totalmente o respeito mesmo"_ , e foi assim inclusive que parou de comprar pedaços de torta no Kamong às sextas para comer no final de semana. — Qual é, onde você está escondendo?

— Escondendo? O quê? — A expressão torcida em confusão e a curiosidade aguçada até mesmo fez o corpo do maior virar em sua direção.

— Eu sei lá! O corpo?! — Seu tom de voz elevado misturado com os braços gesticulando exageradamente deixavam bem claro como estava irritado, pois quando Jongin perdia sua suada paciência encarnava um pequeno tufão, ou ao menos era assim que Chanyeol o descrevia na roda de amigos — O rim, as drogas, qualquer coisa ilegal que te faça um foragido como decidiu ser hoje!

Abriu bem os olhos para encarar Jongin, os deixando maiores do que já eram naturalmente. No estado em que estava sequer sabia se aquilo havia sido uma enxurrada de ironia ou se o melhor amigo realmente achava que era um traficante. Fala sério, que traficante pagaria tanto tempo de faculdade para se esconder?? Nem valeria a pena financeiramente — não que Chanyeol já tivesse feito os cálculos.

— Endoidou? De onde tirou essas bobagens?

— Cara, fala sério. — Riu soprado, ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro. — Desde que virou a esquina só falta dar uma cambalhota no chão por tentar olhar por baixo das próprias pernas. Além de que — Aproximou-se bruscamente e puxou a touca preta que ele usava. — Olha essa droga aqui, tá um calor desgraçado. Só falta me dizer que trouxe na mochila um daqueles óculos com bigode.

Com a cara fechada, a primeira reação do maior foi tomar sua touca de volta das mãos alheias e ajeitá-la na cabeça escondendo os fios bagunçados que sequer foram arrumados pela manhã.

— Pois saiba você, senhor Kim Jongin...

— Hm. — Cruzou os braços atento ao Park.

— Que só estou usando isso por causa do meu cabelo. Isso aqui ‘tá um caos, não viu não? — Deu as costas e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. — Preciso cortar ele, inclusive estava pensando em pintar, o que acha?

 _"Cínico"_ foi seu único pensamento. Cínico, cínico e cínico. Como podia mentir na sua cara?! Apertou o passo atrás do maior até estar ao seu lado outra vez, mantendo os braços cruzados na altura do peitoral.

— Você não sabe mentir, senhor Park Chanyeol. — O chamou da mesma forma ao lançar ao outro um olhar afiado. — Como explica todo aquele medo de perseguição? Acha que as pessoas por aqui podem ter raio-x e ver esse ninho de pássaro que chama de cabelo?

Ambos reviraram os olhos simultaneamente, cada um olhando pra direção oposta como se o fato de não se encararem diretamente mudasse o detalhe de que andavam quase colados um no outro.

— Fica quieto, eu não estou fugindo de ninguém.

— Ah, não?

— Não.

— Então vamos pelo corredor principal.

— Oi??

Era tarde, o pulso dele já era agarrado com força e seu corpo arrastado para uma saída a direita que os tirariam da rota deserta e os levaria para o meio da multidão de alunos agitados, sociáveis e alguns até atrasados.

Para Jongin: o corredor principal.

Para Chanyeol: o campo minado.

Sequer notou que seu celular vibrava no bolso pela segunda vez desde que pararam pra brigar, e nem teve tempo de agradecer aos céus que estavam sozinhos e aquele fuzuê todo não chamou atenção de ninguém, ou ninguém em específico. Também não teve outra opção a não ser seguir aquela ordem; podia ser o mais alto da relação, mas a força do Kim não deixava a desejar.

— Jongin, você me paga…. — resmungou sendo ignorado com imenso sucesso, assim já saindo para a passagem cheia e com falatório. Ganhou alguns olhares simpáticos, outros ainda o cumprimentaram com um "bom dia" baixo e nunca quis tanto ser antipático o bastante para não ter ganhado aquele único e alto "E AÍ YEOL!" de Minseok que o viu há quilômetros. Inclusive o ignorou da mesma forma que Jongin fizera consigo, fingindo ajeitar a touca com a mão livre na esperança de cobrir mais a testa. Que droga, deveria ter pego um boné, isso sim.

— Pronto. — O anúncio feito de forma tão simples pelo mais baixo chamou sua atenção ao mesmo tempo que teve a mão agarrada e dedos entrelaçados. — Ninguém liga pro seu cabelo, inclusive vi no Instagram que aquele doidinho que faz farmácia pintou o dele de metade azul e metade verde. Na moral, seu cabelo está chato demais pra ganhar atenção por aqui. Geral já sabe que você é preguiçoso.

Preferiu o silêncio, apenas seguiu o caminho tentando parecer o menos desconfiado possível: ao invés de movimentos bruscos com o rosto, limitava-se no olhar. Até mesmo porque ali dentro era bem mais tranquilo que no lado de fora, onde corria mais riscos de ser encontrado. Nesse ponto você deve já estar se questionando de muitas coisas, como "Chanyeol é mesmo um fugitivo?" "Se é, fugindo de quem?"

A resposta para essas e muitas outras dúvidas, inclusive as dúvidas do próprio Jongin, estavam mais próximas do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, menos Park, é claro. Park estava muito bem atento à ela, só que por um descuido, um deslize bobo de olhar pra baixo e ver o Kim distraído no celular enquanto caminhava, quase colocou tudo a perder. Mas que culpa tinha? Jongin passava o feed do Instagram e realmente ali estava uma foto do tal garoto de cabelo bicolor, e era impossível negar que ele esteve certo quando disse que este chamaria muito mais atenção do que um cabelo embaraçado.

— Ué, o que elas estão fazendo aqui?

_Elas._

Aquela palavra simples de quatro letras que congelou todo o corpo do estudante desatento, o fazendo reerguer o olhar e avistar, virando o fim do corredor, a pessoa que mais temia. Lee Chaerin.

Era ela, apenas uma mulher, uma estudante de letras de fios longos e castanhos, onde duas mechas maiores da parte da frente eram presas unidas atrás da cabeça com uma pequena presilha enquanto o restante caía sobre seus ombros. Parecia tão amável, mas naquele momento Park a viu como uma leoa faminta junto da sua dupla pronta para caça, um felino elegante caminhando tranquilamente com aquele sorriso de parar o mundo. E ele? Um mero veadinho magricela que bebia água do riacho e morreria quando sequer pensasse em correr. Quem sabe até menos que isso, como um ratinho assustado correndo com um queijo na boca que ou cairia nas garras dela ou na ratoeira que o quebraria ao meio.

Então como um bom rato, largou tudo de uma só vez e preferiu correr pra sua toca, e o buraco na parede na verdade era a porta com uma placa bem visível escrito em letras grandes "FEMININO" . No entanto que tipo de rato ligaria para aquele detalhe? Foi a vez dele de agarrar o pulso do menor e puxar de uma só vez, um tranco tão forte que Jongin juraria que teve o pulso deslocado caso tivesse tempo para um bom drama, infelizmente nem tempo para pensar teve. O banheiro feminino estava vazio, felizmente e por grande sorte. Mesmo assim foi arrastado até uma das cabines onde Park se forçou entrar junto antes da porta bater com força e ser trancada.

Uma cabine de banheiro pode parecer pequena, mas já experimentou colocar lá dentro dois corpos altos e fortes frente a frente? Pelo menos a pequena porta chegava ao chão, ou teriam ambos que subir no vaso sanitário e certamente se entregariam pelas cabeças aparecendo no topo, ou quando a privada estourasse e os expulsassem dali encharcados.

— O que f-

Não conseguiu completar a pergunta, pois no mesmo instante que a porta do lado de fora fôra aberta de novo, sua boca foi tampada pela grande mão de Park Chanyeol, o deixando com os olhos arregalados de puro susto. Quando achava que Chanyeol estava estranho o bastante, ele mostrava que podia piorar ainda mais.

— Você tem certeza que eles não podem estar lá em cima? — A voz bem conhecida ecoou, era Dahye, o que fez apenas o olhar do Kim virar na direção da porta.

— Não tem porque eles estarem lá, a sala deles é no segundo andar. Acima disso é impossível, pelo menos eu acho.

Ambas pareciam paradas, e os homens identificaram um estojo abrindo, o que os fez pensar que poderiam ter parado nas pias bem a frente para retocar maquiagem ou escovar dentes.

— Mas se o Chanyeol estiver mesmo fugindo de você, não acha que seria provável ele se esconder onde sabe que não vai ser procurado?

— O Chanyeol? — questionou rindo, e junto do ranger da cabine ao lado indicar que a mulher entrava ali a resposta finalizou. — Ele não é inteligente a esse ponto.

Os dois homens se encararam imediatamente, Chanyeol indignado com o que ouvira e Jongin com os olhos fechando minimamente; Park sentia o sorriso erguer contra sua palma, fazendo a indignação dobrar de tamanho e a expressão fechar emburrada.

— Mas se ele está com Jongin — Chaerin ainda prosseguiu — então eu não duvido que tenham se escondido bem.

Aquela cara fechada expandiu com os olhos bem abertos. Estava mesmo ouvindo sua ex claramente declarar que seu melhor amigo era mais inteligente que si? Isso depois de traí-lo com a namorada do tal?! Em contrapartida o Kim só queria rir, e o fato de justamente não poder só piorava aquela gargalhada que crescia em seu interior, deixando tudo aquilo tão nítido que o Park pressionou a mão contra a boca que cobria, não esperando que teria a palma mordida.

Naquele aperto todo, puxou o braço de uma só vez resultando em uma cotovelada na parede atrás, seguindo de um silêncio tenso em todo o ambiente e a nova expressão que o Kim não sabia ler se era de dor ou de medo das garotas descobrirem o esconderijo que estavam.

— Oi…? — Dahye questionou receosa na frente da porta, novamente a porta do lado rangia e ouvia passos cautelosos pelo banheiro. — Moça? Você tá bem?

Olhares aflitos e corpos colados demais, nem podiam se afastar sem levantar suspeitas com movimentação. Jongin arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma ordem muda que o Park fizesse algo logo, ganhando de resposta um rápido negar de cabeça. Perfeito, ficou nas suas mãos então afinar a voz o máximo que podia, ainda que não exagerando tanto, umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e, enchendo o peito de ar, respondeu o mais tranquilo possível:

_— Aham._

Agora sim sabia que aquele contorcionismo na face do melhor amigo era um grande, gigante, imenso e colossal "ESTAMOS FODIDOS", dessa vez não discordava nem um pouco. Ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos até a voz de Chaerin tomar espaço outra vez.

— Certo… — O mais baixo mordia o lábio com força, já o maior era os olhos que se espremiam como se estivesse a um triz de ouvir algum barulho estrondoso, mas tudo que veio foi um sussurro tão baixo que ambos tinham certeza que era apenas para Dahye. — O povo desse prédio é tudo doido Hye, eu falo pra você.

— De qualquer forma — A garota respondeu no mesmo tom normal de antes, afastando o caminhar que finalizou com o zíper do estojo fechando novamente. — Se ele está ignorando suas mensagens há três dias, acho melhor deixar pra lá. — Ambas se afastavam, finalizando tanto o assunto quanto liberando os homens do esconderijo ao bater da porta, já não sendo mais audível o que continuavam falando.

Parecia que finalmente podiam respirar depois de horas embaixo d'água, ou como se tivessem desamarrado um espartilho que impedia o pulmão encher de ar. Nem sabiam se tinha mais gente pelas outras cabines — o que já reforço que não —, só desembestaram a falar.

— Foi por isso que passou o fim de semana inteiro estranho??

— Eu não estava estranho!

— Lógico que estava, Chanyeol! — Estapeou o braço forte, ainda que o aperto da cabine o impedisse de acumular a força que realmente queria depositar ali. — Sequer falava comigo direito, tem ideia das coisas que cogitei??

— Ai Jongin, fala sério — A movimentação começou, obrigando o mais baixo grudar contra o vaso para que a porta fosse aberta. — Nem Chaerin me cobrava dessa forma quando eu ficava na minha.

— Ah, pois bem — ironizou, seguindo o mais velho para fora do cubículo. —, me desculpe não ser um namorado tão bom quanto Chaerin foi.

— Sério? — questionou com a expressão confusa assim que sua mão apoiou na maçaneta, virando o rosto para trás. — Desde quando isso tem importância?

— Então ela é realmente melhor? Você concorda com isso??

Sim, concordava. Mas difícil mesmo de acreditar era que aquilo chegava a ser ofensivo ao Kim. Entretanto o que Jongin podia fazer? Se era pra brincar de ser namorado, que fosse um bom namorado, não estava muito a fim de brincar de término precoce. A porta se abriu e ambos saíram tentando passar despercebidos, algo que deu certo já que ninguém pareceu se importar que os dois saíam do banheiro feminino.

— Eu vou fingir que isso faz parte do seu personagem, um namorado que é paranóico, ciumento e sem confiança.

Os olhos do moreno saltavam do rosto tamanha sua indignação, e mesmo assim deram as mãos passando a imagem de casal tranquilo, a DR prosseguindo em sussurros irritados e impacientes.

— Pelo menos essa falta de amor próprio minha é toda do meu _personagem,_ imagina não ser meu personagem e ainda assim dizer que minha ex, que acabou de falar supostamente pelas minhas costas que sou um burro fodido, é melhor que o cara que tá do meu lado me apoiando em uma loucura pra suprir meu ego de corno.

— _Nosso_ ego, Jongin. Não se esqueça que você quem deu o cartão verde porque ficou doído de ser corno manso.

— Tá, Chanyeol.

— Tá, Jongin.

E se calaram, prosseguindo todo o caminho de cara fechada e sem se encararem. Até mesmo soltaram as mãos; como de costume o Kim cruzando os braços sobre o peito e Park enfiando as mãos no bolso. A energia pesada que exalava dali era nítida, e quem não reparou antes percebeu assim que Jongin parou no bebedouro e o mais alto sequer hesitou em continuar andando, deixando para trás o amigo e namorado sem o mínimo peso na consciência.

Não que Jongin esperasse muito, mas foi inevitável a surpresa quando reergueu e se viu sozinho no corredor que já ia esvaziando indicando a chegada da primeira aula do dia. Se ele estava sendo um namorado ruim, não era como se Chanyeol agisse feito um príncipe, e ainda assim seu subconsciente magoado dizia "Chaerin não reclamava disso pois estava ocupada com a amante". Contudolembrou que a amante era _sua_ namorada, e descartou aquele argumento silencioso.

Sem pressa retomou o caminhar, também não era como se Chanyeol tivesse fugido de si, ele só estariam no mesmo lugar de sempre da sala e em menos de cinco minutos estaria olhando pra cara dele o resto do dia. Perdido na tentativa de dissipar os pensamentos ruins, mal notou que por trás chegavam os passos apressados de alguém que pulou nas suas costas, quase arrancando um grito do estudante que curvou o corpo pelo peso repentino. Nem foi preciso olhar pra ver quem era, pois em instantes a voz animada se fazia presente:

— Bom dia, Jonginni!

— Bom dia, Gi. — Agora curvava o rosto para trás, obrigando a garota descer de suas costas e tomar a posição ao lado, tendo logo o braço agarrado. Não achou ruim, ao menos aquela surpresa arrancou um sorriso do seu rosto rabugento.

— Onde está seu namorado? Faltou, foi?

— Meu namorado? — questionou retórico, cruzando o braço com o da garota enquanto viravam pra subir a rampa de acesso ao segundo andar. — Digamos que ele acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje. E ontem, e antes de ontem também.

— Uau… — sussurrou distante, usando da não livre para ajustar a alça da bolsa no ombro. — Eu não estou surpresa com isso.

— Nem eu.

— Vocês brigaram?

— Tipo isso, mas não importa. Foi bobagem, só fiquei chateado. — Pararam em frente a porta da sala, o assunto encerrando naturalmente e assim ambos atravessaram o batente e subiram os degraus entre as fileiras até se despedirem quando a fileira de Jongin chegou. Seu lugar vago ao lado de Chanyeol esperava, mas o maior não pronunciou nem um "a" quando sentou. Não pegou na sua mão para a famosa cena pública e nem passou o braço por trás de seus ombros, ações simples que Jongin estranhamente sentiu falta. E não era nem com o pensamento de que os outros estranhariam a mudança, ele _realmente_ tinha a impressão de que algo faltava.

Tentou chamar atenção com alguns suspiros longos, pigarros na garganta e o batuque da caneta na mesa vazia. Nada, não ganhou nem mesmo um olhar. Sentia-se intimidado a tomar o passo do toque, era como se já previsse que seria negado ou, no mínimo, não correspondido, e a ideia daquilo acontecer o chateava de verdade. Será que havia exagerado? Passado do limite nas palavras? Não haviam discutido muito, mas se conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer que extrapolava algumas vezes, assim como conhecia Chanyeol igualmente o bastante pra saber que se perguntasse algo agora, seria deixado falando sozinho. Sua preocupação com aquele estado estava sendo tanta que sequer lembrava que as provas começariam na aula seguinte, então quando o papel cheio de questões foi posto sobre sua mesa viu nele uma ótima desculpa pessoal para não tentar qualquer proximidade íntima demais.

— Boa sorte. — Chegou a sussurrar, mas nem isso foi correspondido.  
  


* * *

  
— A coisa tá feia pro seu lado, hein? — Seulgi, novamente grudada em si, observava um pássaro andando no corrimão da pequena escada que levava até a entrada do Kamong. Aquela região era agitada naquele horário, a maioria dos estudantes iam para lá comprar bolos e café. Era fora do campus, do outro lado da rua, ainda assim o sabor irresistível do que vinha da pequena cafeteria valia a pena a caminhada. Sempre ia ali com Chanyeol, quase que o arrastando, mas daquela vez ele sequer o esperou para sair da sala.

— Acho que sim... — murmurou cabisbaixo, tinham as costas apoiadas no corrimão do outro lado ao que a ave saltitava, deixando a passagem livre aos fregueses. Era nítido o quão aéreo Kim estava. — Eu não tava dando muita bola, sabe? Sempre que tinha essas besteiras ele já estava bem depois de minutos.

— É que antes vocês tinham briga como amigos só. — A mulher deu de ombros, tomando um gole do cappuccino que carregava em mãos. — Agora são namorados.

— E qual a diferença? — Formou um pequeno bico. — Continua sendo Jongin e Chanyeol.

— Sim, mas Jongin e Chanyeol amigos podem colocar gelo na cueca do outro que logo esquecem. Mas em um namoro você precisa ter mais cuidado, entende? — Pela visão periférica, notou o olhar dela erguer para si. — Não sei o que aconteceu, mas inverte os papéis. Seja lá o que você disse, gostaria de ouvir dele?

— E quanto ao que _ele_ disse? Ele não pode trocar os papéis também?!

— Tecnicamente sim. — Tomou outro gole, dessa vez tombando a cabeça para trás para o restante da bebida descer. — Mas você não parece estar se importando pelo que ouviu. Quero dizer, não tanto quanto ele. Pode ter se chateado, mas não ao ponto de não querer nem a presença dele. Já ele…

Ficaram quietos e, visto que o silêncio era uma raridade na presença de Kang, Jongin concluiu que a amiga queria dizer um "pense nisso", então foi o que fez. E a segunda coisa que passou em sua mente — a primeira foi se realmente havia pisado na bola — foi a dúvida de se já havia feito aquilo com Dahye. Não se lembrava, ao menos não de primeiro momento. Ou talvez… Talvez cometesse outros erros com ela, talvez a cobrasse demais sem nem saber. A via como a mulher perfeita para seu futuro perfeito, podia ver ela se encaixando milimetricamente em cada imagem que sua mente criava, seja com os filhos pela casa, a buscando no trabalho e preparando seu prato preferido no jantar. Dahye, entretanto, via aquele como um futuro perfeito? Nas vezes que falavam sobre, seu sorriso dizia que sim, mas agora Jongin lembrava que sorrisos não eram palavras.

— Eu sou um bom namorado? — questionou, encarando os próprios tênis gastos.

— Eu não sei, Nini. Nunca te namorei pra saber. — A menina riu baixo, subindo os poucos degraus que faltavam para poder jogar o copo na lixeira, retornando rapidamente para o lado do amigo. — Isso você devia perguntar pra ele, ou pra Dahye. Eu não tenho a resposta.

— Grande coisa. — Revirou os olhos — Dahye me traiu, já sabemos que não terei a melhor resposta.

— Opa, calma lá! — exaltou-se chegando até mesmo se afastar do corrimão com as mãos erguidas na altura do rosto, as feições mudando deixando nítido seu desagrado. — Ser bom ou ruim não justifica uma traição. Quantos casais rompem por isso e o lado que traiu sempre foi "muito bem tratado obrigado"? Espero que não esteja se culpando pelo que aconteceu.

— Não estou — cortou rapidamente, afinal por um segundo quase fez aquilo — Além de que estou com o Chanyeol e também nos apaixonamos estando na relação, certo? Dahye nunca fez nada de errado pra isso ter acontecido.

— Sim, mas sei que vocês nunca fizeram nada explícito antes do término.

— Como assim? — A encarou novamente, receoso por cada palavra que soltava.

— Qual é, Jongin? Eu conheço vocês dois, não acho que seriam capazes de uma traição carnal. E se eu estiver certa, imagino que tenham tido conversas na base do "vamos esquecer isso e seguir com elas". — O sorriso no rosto dela chegava a ser convencido, como se desvendasse um mistério. — Por isso nunca contaram nada nem pra mim, e por isso estavam sempre paparicando as duas por aí. Principalmente você, eram a meta de meio campus porque queria reforçar que eram felizes juntos.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Óbvio que é, Jongin. — Ajeitou os fios longos e castanhos para a direita, puxando o celular do bolso da jeans a fim de conferir as horas. — E tudo bem, talvez nem você notava. Acho bem mais bonito você e o Chanyeol trocando carinhos sutis na sala do que aquele agarra-agarra de cintura dos quatro andando pra lá e pra cá. Credo, viu?

— Que seja. O que passou, passou — finalizou no corte seco, não era como se quisesse ouvir sobre sua antiga relação, e sabia que Seul não poupava palavras, algo que faria sua indignação só aumentar — O que eu tenho em mãos agora é bem mais complicado, então me ajuda tirar aquela carranca do Chanyeol.

— Sim, senhor — brincou com o tom, levando o olhar direto para a cafeteria. — Ele é comprável pelo estômago?

Nem precisou pensar. Como um filme passando na mente, viu toda a sequência de vezes que abriu sua embalagem de isopor na geladeira e viu um pedaço da torta faltando, ou metade, algumas vezes encontrando apenas migalhas! Situação essa que não parou nem quando passou colar post-its com seu nome em cima. Ah… Se Chanyeol era comprável pelo estômago? Ô, se era! Os chocolates que carregava na mochila que o digam, afinal bastava tirar um do bolso que Yeol topava bater perna consigo para qualquer canto que quisesse mesmo depois de um dia cheio de aula. Então se a pergunta era "Chanyeol é comprável pelo estômago?" só existia uma resposta possível:

— Você nem imagina o quanto.

Dentre todas as fatias roubadas dos seus potinhos, não tinha dúvida de qual era mais desejada pelo ladrãozinho fingido que dormia na cama ao lado. Foi assim que logo ao encontrar Park Chanyeol sentado sozinho debaixo da costumeira árvore deles, acomodou-se ao lado Kim Jongin carregando um isopor com uma bela fatia de torta de morangode bônus ainda tinha a fruta em cima bem vermelhinha e gritando por atenção, tal qual Chanyeol não se demonstrava nem um pouco interesse de dar. Permanecia com a cara afundada em um livro, sequer virando para encarar ou cumprimentar Jongin que aos poucos foi ficando impaciente por ser tão ignorado daquela forma.

— Qual foi, Yeol… Eu sei que já viu o que te trouxe, aposto que está salivando.

Nada, e o maior ainda teve coragem de virar a página como se realmente não escutasse nada. Isso fez o mais novo murchar completamente e abaixar o pratinho sobre o colo.

— Não vai mesmo responder? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, por fim pegando o pequeno talher descartável que viera junto. — Ok, aí não é mais problema meu.

Assim cortou um bom pedaço, e prestes a colocar na boca ganhou a primeira reação; Yeol não tirou os olhos do livro, mas sutilmente virou o rosto em sua direção com a boca aberta. Não entendeu de primeira, e estava prestes a perguntar o que aquilo significava quando uma das mãos largou o livro e apontou pra boca aberta.

— Tá falando sério? — questionou desgostoso, querendo estar muito errado da sua interpretação. Infelizmente não estava e Park continuou com o bocão bem aberto esperando por aquilo, e bem, não era como se estivesse com créditos no banco daquela relação para ignorar tranquilamente a cobrança exigente. Respirou fundo e fez o que devia fazer, ganhando o primeiro sorriso de Chanyeol assim que recebeu a torta na boca. — Eu te odeio, que humilhante.

— Não odeia, não.

— Lembrou como se fala, foi? — alfinetou, esperando que aquilo não fosse suficiente pra retomar a leitura com cara fechada. E claro que não era, agora que estava sendo alimentado na boca nada seria capaz de reverter a situação.

— Nem vem. — Ele rebateu, ainda de boca cheia. —, eu tive ótimos motivos.

— É, eu sei — murmurou, já cortando um novo pedaço e levando à boca do outro. — Desculpa por falar aquilo, foi bem estúpido.

— Sim, foi.

— Engole antes de falar, ou mudo de ideia rapidinho.

Em resposta, o riso baixo tirou todo o peso do peito do garoto de pele morena, permitindo que relaxasse ao lado do maior e até aproximasse os corpos como de costume nos últimos dias.

— Eu sei que falei idiotice também, então espero que me desculpe.

— Hm… — resmungou vago, sendo sua vez de saborear um pedaço do doce. Não ia se contentar só com aquilo e Chanyeol era bem ciente disso, por isso que antes de continuar o pedido ainda soltou um suspiro propositalmente audível.

— Você é um bom namorado, Jongin. Ouso dizer que é o melhor homem que já namorei.

Agora quem ria baixo era o Kim, sabendo muito bem o quão verídica aquela informação era, afinal era o único homem que Chanyeol namorou em toda a vida, pelo menos até onde sabia.

— É bom saber disso, Yeol — Um sorriso doce pintou em seu rosto; — Você também é o melhor homem que já namorei, e olha que a lista é grande, viu?

— Claro, eu imagino.

O conforto entre eles enfim havia voltado, esse era o bom de construir uma amizade tão íntima, pois da mesma foi que o peso vem, se vai, e tudo vira uma mera lembrança. Ainda reconhecendo seu posto como maior culpado, Jongin nem reclamou quando o maior pegou o morango pelas pequenas folhas e comeu inteiro sem oferecer nem uma mordida. Ainda assistiu salivando quando o maior, segurando apenas as folhinhas verdes da fruta, o abocanhou em uma mordida só. Ele nem tinha pressa no que fazia, tampouco demonstrava qualquer toque provocativo, era realmente uma ação simples e natural que prendeu completamente a atenção do Kim sem que percebesse. Os lábios do melhor amigo levemente avermelhados pelo suco da fruta recém comida ainda brilhavam chamativos. Jongin não notou quando engoliu em seco, não notava nem como estava entretido além da conta, já Chanyeol também não reparava que era observado, convenhamos que praticamente _comido_ com o olhar.

— Lá vem. — A fala repentina do mais velho o despertou para rapidamente seguir a direção do olhar dele, vendo que não muito ao longe o colega de ambos se aproximava. Cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, o sorriso sempre presente no rosto deixando a mostra seus dentes.

— Será que vai me ignorar aqui também, Chanchan?

— E onde eu te ignorei, Seok? — Fingiu desentendimento conforme o estudante sentava em frente. — Se fala de mais cedo, eu estava com pressa só, não foi por mal. Inclusive Jongin que estava me puxando.

— Oi também, Seok. — Jongin chamou atenção, ou tentou, já que assim que o mais velho do trio o encarou sua primeira ação vou esticar o braço e pegar o isopor da mão do Kim. Nenhuma surpresa, de fato. Minseok era bem conhecido por ser atrevido demais e no fim das contas era por isso que todo mundo simpatizava com ele, ou ao menos a maioria.

— Desde que engatou o novo namoro, mal nos falamos. Jongin exige tanta atenção assim?

— Eu não sou carente, se toca — rapidamente rebateu ofendido, ganhando uma risada dos outros dois que sabiam bem o tom de provocação do, também, estudante de enfermagem.

— Você é, até que se prove o contrário.

— Até você chegar interrompendo tudo, quem tava ganhando comida na boca não era eu.

— Ei! — Chanyeol virou o rosto, encontrando no menor um sorriso atrevido. De Minseok vinha apenas risada enquanto enchia a boca com o último pedaço de torta que restava, chupando os dedos que usou para segura-lo por ignorar completamente a existência do talher. O clima logo amenizou com Chanyeol voltando a atenção para o rapaz — Mas o que tanto quer minha atenção? Tá rolando algo ou só sente saudade?

— Eu não sinto saudade de ninguém. — Franziu o cenho, arrancando um "me engana que gosto" bem baixo do outro Kim. — Mas vim convocar vocês pra festa que vai rolar fim de semana, a galera quer comemorar o fim das provas.

— Estão marcando de comemorar sem nem saber se passaram?

— Kim Jongin, entenda — Minseok tombou a cabeça pro lado. —, só queremos comemorar o fim dessa semana infernal. Passar é lucro.

— Sim, claro. — Riu baixo, erguendo o olhar pro Park — Nós vamos?

— Hm… — Pareceu pensar por instantes, dando um sorriso pequeno para o Kim mais novo. — Se você quer, você tem.

A reciprocidade do sorriso de Jongin foi tão espontânea ao ouvir aquela resposta que sequer precisou fingir algo, aquela mania sutil do Park o mimar seja em momentos como aquele ou em postagens no Instagram inevitavelmente passavam uma sensação de acolhimento, entretanto ao fim fazia questão de lembrar seu consciente de que tudo não passava de encenação. E aliás, se não fosse, Chanyeol era seu amigo. Amigos também mimam os outros, certo?

Minseok encarava a cena com a sobrancelha arqueada, sem pressa colocando o isopor sobre a grama e tombando o corpo para trás. Usava as mãos de apoio, e só quando começou balançar o pé levemente impaciente que o casal notou toda sua postura.

— O que foi?

— Vocês já ouviram aquela teoria de que quando um casal se paparica muito, é só pra reforçar algo que não existe?

— Hã... — Foi a vez de Jongin — Na verdade Seulgi acabou de falar isso agora a pouco. Ela disse que eu fazia isso com a Hye — contou pensativo, tentando entender se o amigo se referia a isso também. Será possível?

— Pois eu acho que você faz isso com o Chanyeol.

— Quê?! — Sobressaltaram-se juntos, olhos arregalados e corpos congelados, mas apenas Kim prosseguiu: — Não fala uma merda dessa. Se eu sou meloso com a Dahye é falso, se sou cuidadoso com o Yeol é falso? Em que mundo vocês vivem onde cuidar do namorado é ser uma mentira??

— Mas eu nunca disse que achava você ee Dahye forçados.

— Então qual a diferença?

— Vocês ficaram juntos por um bom tempo, né? E faziam coisas além de pegar na mão e dar bolinho na boca, quer dizer... — Dobrou as pernas uma sobre a outra e endireitou a postura outra vez, em seu rosto os labios repuxavam como se o fim da frase fosse óbvia, algo que deixou o Kim mais impaciente.

— Quer dizer...??

— Vocês se beijavam — Ergueu os ombros — Muito, pra falar a verdade.

Por aquela nenhum dos dois esperava. Se beijarem? Em público? Aquilo não era feito nem entre quatro paredes, quem dirá no meio do campus. Tentaram formular uma resposta, qualquer uma, mas sabiam que qualquer tentativa sairia junto de uma gagueira que entregaria como Minseok estava certo, por isso engoliram em seco e deixaram o silêncio tomar conta.

— Eu ouvi uns cometários mais cedo — começou —, um pessoal achando que era mentira, sabe? Porque foi tudo tão de repente — Agora não estava ali o Minseok provocatvo, seu tom era firme e nenhum resquício de sorriso beirava suas feições — Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, achei até meio chato da parte deles quando ouvi. Mas passei o dia com isso na cabeça... — Ergueu novamente o olhar, questionando sério — Vocês estão juntos de verdade?

Ótimo, então não era apenas Minseok que pensava naquilo. Se preocuparam tanto em passar uma imagem de casal decidido, e pra onde tinha ido tanto esforço?! A mente das pessoas era complicada demais de lidar, não contavam que causariam um efeito contrário apenas por agirem como qualquer casal agiria.

— Claro que estamos, Minseok — Chanyeol tentou passar calmaria no seu tom, embora a expressão fechad não condizisse com aquilo — Não devemos satisfação formal pra ninguém, caguei se acham que é forçado.

— Isso — Jongin entrou no jogo — Desde quando nossa vida é pública dessa forma?

— Então vocês estão juntos?

— Sim — firmaram unidos.

— Então se beijam?

— Sim — Dessa vez a firmeza não foi tanta, e ainda foi acompanhada com alguns movimentos de cabeça concordando meio torto e troca de olhares — Sim, claro.

— Então... — O olhar do Kim caiu brevemente, parecendo cogitar se tomava ou não o próximo passo — Podem se beijar agora?

— Agora? — Receoso, Park passou a língua pelos lábios — Tipo... Agora, agora?

— É, Chan. Agora. Precisam marcar hora?

Olhares se cruzando outra vez, não tinham saída e a ideia de se beijarem era assustadora. Mas okay, muita calma… Chanyeol só precisava respirar fundo para tranquilizar o corpo e poder pensar melhor; algo difícil quando Kim parecia já estar quebrando aquela distância mesmo que extremamente devagar movido ao nervoso e indecisão. Não precisavam de muito também, certo? Então com um assentir sutil do Park como uma aprovação, aproximaram de vez os rostos e uniram os lábios em um selar longe de ser demorado, mas nada muito breve também para evitar qualquer suspeitas. Se esforçavam para não contorcer o rosto e nem se afastarem limpando a boca. Foram três segundos que mais pareceram três horas, o suficiente para deixar os dois rapazes travados ao se afastarem, como dois adolescentes perdendo o BV em um jogo da garrafa durante uma festa qualquer.

— Só? — Mias uma ver a sobrancelha arqueava em dúvida — Isso eu faço com minhas amigas.

 _Só._ Aquilo era maior do que tudo que já haviam feito! A sensação de que nada seria o suficiente senão um beijo de cinema parecia trazer uma opção de contarem para Minseok que era tudo uma farsa. Se a mente deles não estivesse tão travada por estarem sendo encurralados, poderiam usar as falas do próprio Kim contra ele; ah é, fazia aquilo com as amigas? E amigos, já havia dado selinho em quantos? Então ele quem estaria contra a parede e veria que aquele beijo não tinha sido _só_ um selinho, e sim uma timidez de se agarrarem livremente em público. Quer dizer, ainda estavam em começo de namoro e nunca namoraram homens antes, isso seria o bastante, certo? Mas movido ao puro impulso, Jongin segurou o rosto do Park com ambas as mãos e o trouxe de uma vez só para que se beijasse, dessa vez o mantendo firme ali para que não afastassem.

Se fosse para beijar, que fosse então um beijo real. Foi assim que se permitiu sentir, sentir Park Chanyeol como nunca sentira antes.

Os lábios finos comparados aos seus eram macios, o encaixe único que fez seu corpo relaxar gradativamente. Ao mesmo tempo que a calmaria tomava o Kim, uma sensação diferente chegava bagunçando tudo, deixando a ponta de seus dedos formigando contra a pele quente do maior. Pôde sentir o suspiro dele resvalar contra seu rosto, assim automaticamente deitaram mais os rostos cada um para um lado e permitiram que tudo acontecesse. Não teve um que tomou a iniciativa de pedir passagem, naturalmente os lábios abriram e as línguas se encontraram sem pressa alguma.

O beijo de Chanyeol era doce, tinha gosto de morango, causando o pensamento em Jongin de que talvez aquela também fosse sua fruta preferida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se perdia na novidade, sentia como se fosse algo comum na sua rotina, tanto que por um segundo inconscientemente questionou-se a razão de nunca ter experimentado aquilo de tal forma antes, como era possível nunca terem feito aquilo sendo que parecia tão… normal. Beijar Chanyeol era normal, e se era normal significava que não incomodava. Era errado? Isso dizia algo? Não sabia e sequer era possível chegar em uma conclusão enquanto tinha a coxa tocada pela mão grande do mais velho, principalmente quando o aperto que ganhou ali causou um estremecer repentino pelo corpo moreno que só pode suspirar em resposta, permitindo que os dígitos afundassem pelos fios escuros do homem a frente.

Diferente da primeira tentativa, não sabiam se havia sido um beijo rápido que pareceu durar horas, ou um beijo demorado que pareceu durar segundos. Perderam-se naquela descoberta única, inebriados com o novo. Por sua vez não sabia o que o amigo pensava ou sentia, mas pela forma que as línguas entrelaçavam uma na outra nem de longe aparentava descontento. Logo que tudo findou com um estalo baixo, a curta distância foi tomada e os olhares uniram-se de imediato; respirações descompassadas, mentes confusas até mais que deveriam.

Ninguém disse nada. Quando a ficha caiu e voltaram atenção para onde Minseok estava, deram conta de que estavam sozinhos. Nenhum sinal do enfermeiro, só não sabiam se aquilo deixava a situação mais ou menos constrangedora.  
  


* * *

  
O silêncio muitas vezes diz muito mais coisas do que qualquer diálogo, o problema mesmo era identificar palavras em meio aquele caos mudo, já bastava a bagunça de palavras e perguntas na própria mente e, convenhamos, decifrar Chanyeol já era naturalmente complicado. Definitivamente ser gay andava sendo difícil demais.

A porta do dormitório fechando pareceu abrir o cadeado imaginário que usaram pra trancar qualquer diálogo entre eles, e como já era de se esperar Park foi o primeiro a expressar sua indignação ao que Jongin preferiu apenas cair na cama e afundar o rosto no travesseiro macio.

— Que porra foi aquela, Jongin?! — questionou ainda parado na porta, encarando o castanho em sua falha tentativa de camuflagem. — Será que pode me dizer? O que deu na sua cabeça?!

— Eu que devia perguntar isso — retrucou, abafado. — eu não fiz nada sozinho, eram duas bocas ali.

— Tá, mas não precisava meter a língua no meio delas.

A porta do banheiro abrindo fez o Kim levantar rapidamente só pra ir atrás, atravessando o pequeno cômodo até a porta aberta. Flagrou Chanyeol bochechando água e sequer precisou questionar o motivo para saber o que ele tentava fazer, em troca causando uma cara de espanto no rapaz.

— Saiba você que minha boca é limpa, para com isso! — Avançou empurrando o maior para longe da pia — E quem disse que fui eu que meti a língua primeiro??

— Eu que não fui. — Após secar a boca na toalha de rosto, jogou o pano em cima do mais baixo que já foi se espremendo contra a pia para que Park passasse. — Jamais que eu faria uma loucura dessas.

— Alguém tem que ser e eu não fui. Mas no fim das contas, você evitou algo por acaso? Não! Acha que eu não senti o aperto que me deu não? — De volta ao quarto, encontrou Chanyeol sentado na cama tirando o calçado, imediatamente ganhando o olhar dele.

— Você puxou meu cabelo!

— Sim, puxei de raiva! De pura irritação por você ter me apertado como se eu gostasse dessas coisas.

— Claro, o suspiro também foi por desgosto?

Certo, nesse ponto já não tinha mais como buscar resposta. Nem lembrava daquele suspiro, pra início de conversa. Entretanto Chanyeol citar aquilo inesperadamente o desconcertou, fazendo que os costumeiros braços cruzados afrouxassem. Aquele silêncio deixou Park apreensivo, de forma que ao chutar para fora do pé o segundo tênis pudesse endireitar o corpo e encarar melhor o companheiro de quarto.

— Jongin… Você gostou?

— Oi? — O olhar perdido correu ao redor do maior para que não encontrasse o semelhante, sentia-se exposto demais. — Claro que não, Chanyeol. Eu nem lembro disso aí. Eu estava só respirando. — Seu tom agora bem mais calmo condizia com a irritação indo pra longe, dando espaço para _outro tipo_ de nervosismo.

— Sei… Tá assim por que então?

— Ai, Chanyeol! — Bagunçou os fios castanhos e novamente se dirigiu até a cama, dessa vez caindo sentado no colchão macio já puxando o celular do bolso. — Porque você me dá nos nervos, por isso estou assim. Que coisa, segunda discussão só hoje.

— Ih…

Ignorou completamente, sequer fazendo questão de recolher as pernas que esticou pela frente quando notou que Park passaria, achava que estava fazendo muito naquela birra, entretanto Chanyeol apenas as atravessou por cima.

Ao desbloquear o aparelho, deu logo de cara com uma notificação do Kakao.

**_Byun Baek:_ ** _Oi Jongin! Só passei pra conferir se vocês topam o convite que fiz. Não quero parecer pressionando, mas estou ansioso para ver vocês por lá._

Cerrou os olhos pensativo. Já haviam até se beijado em público, que diferença faria participarem de um encontro bobo daquele? Ergueu seu olhar para observar o Park entretido no próprio aparelho, agora parando diante a mesinha de estudos carregada com bagunça de livros e cadernos. Nunca percebera como o amigo ficava atraente distraído daquele jeito; quem sabe fosse a camiseta preta de meia manga que colava contra o corpo forte causando um arrepio inesperado que arrancou Jongin daquela inesperada distração.

— Então… — Limpou a garganta — Vamos na reunião que o Baek convidou a gente? Ele tá perguntando.

— Uhum, pode ser — confirmou tranquilo num assentir, mas sem tirar atenção da tela. Voltou para digitar a resposta, confirmando que estariam presentes no lugar marcado depois da aula do dia seguinte. Aquilo entretanto ligava seu pensamento em outro casal, o que lembrava Jongin no detalhe daquela manhã.

— Você respondeu Chaerin? — questionou, ouvindo um resmungo descontente como resposta no mesmo momento que enviou a confirmação para o colega de faculdade. — O que ela tanto quer?

— Eu não sei — Deu de ombros, deixando o aparelho na mesa pequena e puxando a mochila que havia jogado no chão, a colocando devidamente sobre a cadeira —, não respondi ela e não pretendo.

— E por quê?

— Sei lá, fiquei nervoso. — Abriu o zíper, tirando de lá o caderno e ajeitando-o em cima da bagunça. Estava tão desatento com tudo ao redor que nem sabia porquê levara aquele peso consigo. Porra, era semana de provas, ninguém usaria nada daquilo — Eu não falei com ela desde aquele dia, quando chegou notificação dela me embrulhou o estômago.

— De um jeito ruim? — Caiu de costas na cama, mantendo o celular erguido enquanto conferia as redes sociais.

— Não exatamente, e acho que por isso travei. Tive medo de amolecer, saca?

Amolecer? Certo, agora estava atento. Como assim amolecer? Quem estava com embrulho no estômago era Jongin, isso sim.

— Amolecer como? Você ainda gosta dela? — No impulso até sentou de novo, deixando o celular de lado. — Você acha que ela tentaria reverter a situação?

— Não faço a mínima ideia, por isso nem respondi.

— Hm… — murmurou avoado enquanto o Park não parecia mostrar tanto abalo quanto si próprio. O viu pegar a carteira no fundo da mochila enfiar no bolso da calça. — Você vai sair?

— Vou. — Mas nem era preciso resposta, Chanyeol já caminhava para a porta e calçava o chinelo perto da saída. Não era um amigo — tampouco um namorado — controlador, só era inevitável não ter pulga atrás da orelha no meio daquela situação toda. Cerrou os olhos analisando os últimos preparativos do maior, como o bagunçar de qualquer jeito no cabelo já nem um pouco organizado e a busca das chaves. — Não me leve a mal, Jongin… — o encarou — Só não estou muito a fim de passar o resto do dia trancado aqui com o cara que meteu a língua na minha boca.

Revirou os olhos com a explicação, decidindo por apenas arrancar o próprio tênis empurrando pelo calcanhar.

— Com medo de querer mais um? — Alfinetou irritadiço, sentindo-se vitorioso por ver o emburrar imediato do amigo antes de dar as costas e abrir a porta.

— Vai se ferrar, Jongin.

A porta bateu, agora era Jongin por ele mesmo e a infestação de pensamentos intrusos. Caso esteja em dúvida sobre o que tanto pensava, nem o próprio Kim sabia listar eles devidamente; quem sabe tudo começava com a sensação persistente de ter os lábios do mais velho contra os seus, e então disso diversas raízes surgiam e cada uma com uma pergunta diferente.

Era boa a sensação? Significava que queria mais? E se a resposta pra essa fosse "sim", o que dizia sobre si? Afinal, era hetero. Claro que era, hetero puro, se lembrava perfeitamente de nunca ter tido qualquer interesse por outro homem na vida, apenas mulheres. Namorou apenas garotas, desde o colegial, e namorava uma até a semana anterior. Se bem que… Ela também namorava ele e parecia muito bem resolvida com sua sexualidade atual.

Não fazia a mínima ideia da sexualidade da ex. Ela era lésbica? Bi? Por Deus… Eram perguntas demais e sua cabeça já estava cansada de carregá-las. Permitiu que o corpo caísse no colchão macio, puxando o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça para cobrir o rosto. Queria estar tão apático para aquilo tudo quanto Chanyeol, só pegar sua carteira e ir pra qualquer canto, ou cair no sono ali mesmo estava bom demais, não se preocupar em ver o dia passar pois só fecharia os olhos e despertaria no início da noite, entretanto até isso era difícil.

Qualquer ato parece impossível demais quando a sensação de ter seu melhor amigo te beijando atormenta cada mínimo neurônio que, naquele ponto, Jongin já duvidava que existissem. O resmungo que escapou foi completamente involuntário, entretanto só agora notava que podia ainda dizer com total clareza onde havia ganhado o apalpar firme, sendo pra lá que direcionou sua destra. A coxa apertada pela jeans clara que usava parecia um empecilho imenso quando surgiu em si o desejo de sanar a curiosidade de como seria ter recebido o toque pele a pele. Seria mais gostoso? Só saberia se acontecesse, ou seja, algo completamente impossível.

Um suspiro pesado passou pelos lábios grossos, o corpo moreno reagindo lentamente a cada memória trazendo sensações que sequer lembrava mais, como quando sentiu nitidamente Chanyeol o alisar e quase roubar o primeiro beijo deles, algo que não passou de um breve sonho. Ainda assim o abdômen contraiu em resposta. Frustrado, usou do braço livre para pressionar ainda mais o travesseiro contra o rosto abafando o resmungo descontente consigo mesmo. Não acreditava que estava sensível daquele jeito por causa do Park, só podia ser a falta de sexo mexendo com sua cabeça para achar que tudo bem bater uma pensando no colega. _"Ele não precisa saber"._

— Mas nem fodendo… — Murmurou para si mesmo, jogando o travesseiro para longe e de prontidão se pondo sentado na cama.

Do outro lado, a cama vazia do melhor amigo parecia extremamente convidativa. Era um paraíso carregado do perfume único do Park, a mais nova pura tentação de Kim Jongin, mesmo que esse detalhe ainda não tivesse sido descoberto por completo.  
  


* * *

  
Jongin nunca havia notado, talvez por nunca ter feito parte do seu ciclo, mas dias de reunião no tal grupo comandado por Baekhyun pareciam deixar a Universidade mais animada. Em plena terça de manhã em dia de prova se deparava com colegas ou desconhecidos com sorrisos enormes e conversas empolgadas, chegou ouvir alguns comentários como "do que acha que vamos falar hoje?" ou "espero que tenha aquele bolo da semana passada". Não sabia como funcionava aquele grupo, mas também esperava que tivesse bolo.

Depois de duas provas e o intervalo costumeiro, Kim entrou na sala quase vazia em busca do namorado. A aula vaga levava grande parte dos alunos ao campus ou até de volta aos dormitórios, deixado o interior da faculdade na completa paz. Logo de cara o avistou no lugar de sempre, no quarto andar de fileiras da grande sala. A reunião seria ao fim daquele período, então era bom estarem a postos para chegarem juntos — talvez inconscientemente Jongin tivesse medo de levar uma passada de perna do amigo e ganhar um bolo em plena faculdade.

— Tinha o que eu queria?

— Aham — respondeu sentando ao lado do maior e colocando o grande copo de cappuccino sobre a mesa, tomando um gole do seu próprio pelo canudo. — Estava uma fila enorme, achei que não ia ter era nada quando fosse minha vez.

— Eu mandei ir mais rápido, parece que não conhece o lugar que estuda — riu baixo por fim e passou o braço por cima dos ombros do menor, o trazendo para mais perto.

— Baek tava lá, veio confirmar se vamos. Ele parece mesmo feliz com isso.

— Hm… — Park resmungou pensativo, tendo o ombro como travesseiro do mais novo assim que sentiu a cabeça recostar ali. — Como acha que vai ser? Sabe, a reunião.

— Acho que vamos todos sentar em uma roda e compartilhar experiências. — Fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo naquele abraço aconchegante.

— Tipo um grupo de apoio? — Franziu o cenho e afrouxando o abraço assim que notou o afastamento repentino do amigo que agora endireitava o corpo com uma expressão séria.

— Oi, boa tarde. Meu nome é Kim Jongin e eu estou há duas semanas sem ser hetero.

Não aguentando, Chanyeol riu alto com a encenação do amigo imaginando perfeitamente a cena, até deixou o copo sobre a mesa para poder bater palmas em meio a risada.

— Oi, Jongin! — Imitou a resposta como um coro, ganhando um sorriso de orelha a orelha do moreno que voltava se aconchegar nos braços grandes. — Eu acho que vai ser uma coisa mais animada, mas exageradamente animada.

— Como?

— Acho que música pop tocando alta, todo mundo se soltando de um jeito que não age pelos corredores.

— Acha que vai ser uma algazarra? — Ergueu o olhar para o maior. — Você tem uma péssima visão da comunidade LGBT.

— Ah, claro. Até porque a visão de um grupo de gays anônimos é bem aceitável, não é?

— E você não consegue imaginar? — Arregalou os olhos. — Eles batendo palma orgulhosos porque um companheiro saiu dessa vida heterossexual. Eles mesmos ficam no Twitter xingando os heteros, aposto que são uma seita.

— Uma seita gay.

— Uma seita gay.

Concordaram por fim, podendo Jongin retomar os olhos fechados no descanso tranquilo contra o corpo do namorado.

— Jongin — Ouviu seu nome ser chamado em tom tranquilo, diria que até mesmo doce. Esperou pela continuação, embora a demora o fizesse cogitar que o amigo pensou ter dormido no ombro e por isso se calou, entretanto quando esteve prestes a responder, Park seguiu — tu é gay?

— Quê?! — Pego de surpresa, afastou bruscamente os corpos e arrastou a bunda pro lado, ganhando uma curta distância do amigo. — Qual foi, Chanyeol?

— Ah cara, sei lá — Claramente e igualmente desnorteado, Yeol passava uma das mãos pela nuca alisando os curtos fios, enquanto a outra rodava o copo de café na mesa. — você parece tão à vontade com toques de outro cara.

— Ih, e você não? — Se defendeu medindo o rapaz com o olhar. — Você mesmo que vem me relar, é gay também?

— Eu não, é tu que deixa. — Agora os dois se encaravam perplexos.

— Eu hein, Chanyeol. Até parece que não foi você mesmo que sugeriu isso tudo. Eu só entrei no personagem. — Puxou o celular do Park perto do café e conferiu as horas — Agora para com esse assunto antes que eu me assuma hetero de novo pra faculdade inteira.

Dado o aviso, colocou-se de pé sendo acompanhado pelo maior que nada mais disse, apenas juntaram as poucas coisas que tinham ali e rumaram à saída da sala. De mãos bem dadas, cada um com seu copo de café, o casal aparentava tanta tranquilidade que até eles mesmos achariam ser um casal real se vissem por outros olhos, aquele típico relacionamento onde as discussões são silenciosas e resolvidas no mesmo instante, que trocam beijos na bochecha e cafuné em todo canto que encostam.

Quem olharia aquele casal tão bonito e zen e diria que é tudo uma grande brotheragem invertida? "Nos tocamos apenas em público, nem pense em me beijar no particular".

Heteros sigilosos.

A porta que levava ao auditório estava fechada, mas assim que ambos empurraram a entrada pesada depararam-se com poucas pessoas em cima do palco, aparentemente organizando os últimos preparativos para o início do encontro. Quando estavam na metade do caminho até o palco, despontou de trás de um grupo o presidente daquilo tudo, carregando um sorriso enorme no rosto ao ver que os colegas realmente haviam comparecido.

— Bem-vindos! — gritou por conta da distância que gradativamente era quebrada. Esperou pelo casal na ponta do palco, continuando logo que ambos passaram a subir os degraus. — Acabamos de preparar tudo, e algumas pessoas ainda estão pra chegar. Mas podem ficar a vontade, okay? — Esticou o braço na direção de onde viera, dando visão a mesa lotada de comida. — Podem se servir à vontade, não precisam ter vergonha.

A barriga do Kim roncou só de olhar tudo aquilo, esperando ter espaço para tudo dentro de si.

Bolo, cookies, torta doce e torta salgada. Tinha até mesmo alguns cupcakes recheados tão bem decorados, e um pão de metro já cortado em tiras para que todos pegassem um pedaço. Era facinho se perder ali, e depois da recepção calorosa e o banquete típico de reuniões era impossível não se sentir à vontade. Nada de música alta como sugerido por Chanyeol, ainda assim a falação calorosa animava o ambiente de forma natural.

— Fala sério, olha quanta coisa. — Jongin murmurou colado em Park que servia suco em um copo, esquecendo completamente o restante do café no canto da mesa — Ainda bem que não comprei nada pra comer no Kamong, imagina o desperdício.

— Se é assim aqui, imagina no grupo de culinária? — respondeu enfiando uma fatia de bolo na boca, deixando resquícios de chocolate no canto dos lábios. — Precisamos nos infiltrar nele. Será que ainda vai ter algo antes das férias?

A discussão era realmente séria, fazendo o menor puxar do fundo da memória se havia visto algo sobre pelos murais na última semana, entretanto antes de poder responder, uma risada cortou a atenção de ambos. Ao lado, pegando a bundinha do enorme sanduíche e tirando do topo o palito com uma azeitona, estava Kyungsoo. O conheciam de vista no campus e por algumas festas, estava no penúltimo período de Letras e fazia parte do grupo citado, por isso o rosto dos dois homens ferveu de imediato. Era mesmo a cereja do bolo passarem a visão de que estavam ali só pela comida.

— Infelizmente tivemos nossa última reunião ontem — respondeu a dúvida, tomando um gole do refrigerante na outra mão. — Mas temos bastante comida também. Se quiserem ir em uma depois das férias, só não vale falar na apresentação que sua especialidade é miojo.

Quase sem conseguir conter, uma risada curta e baixa escapou de Jongin que a engoliu imediatamente, ganhando um breve olhar sério do Park. Ah, se Kyungsoo soubesse… Nem isso Chanyeol era capaz de fazer, da última vez quase que deixara toda a água da panela secar e o macarrão queimar no fundo.

— Fique sabendo que sei me virar muito bem na cozinha — rebateu inflando o peito. — mas não vamos invadir assim, era pura brincadeira.

— Relaxa.— Kyungsoo deu uma segunda mordida no lanche —, vamos voltar com um festival no próximo período, aí podem comer a vontade. — Deu um tapa fraco no ombro do Park, pegando então mais um pedaço do sanduíche e se afastando dos dois.

— Olha a vergonha que faz a gente passar, Chanyeol.

— Eu não vi que ele tava aqui. — Um muxoxo surgiu nos lábios, ganhando atenção de Jongin. Por Deus, aquela cena era estranhamente fofa e em qualquer outro momento há duas semanas zombaria do Park por fazer uma manhosidade daquela. Mas naquele momento tal cena causava um sorriso involuntário no Kim, que logo percebia o chocolate no canto do bico chamativo.

Não conseguiu pensar muito, e em um impulso aproximou o rosto e selou aquela mesma região, fazendo os olhos do mais alto arregalarem.

— Estava sujo — justificou rápido, pegando um cookie e rapidamente levando para a boca do namorado e assim ocupar a boca para não retrucar o que quer que fosse.

— Sabe — começou, mesmo que de boca cheia — não parece muito uma reunião de gays anônimos como sugeriu.

— É porque eles são anônimos. — Sorriu de canto pela própria piada, virando o corpo de uma só vez dando as costas para a mesa.

E como se não bastasse o coração rápido pela recente ousadia, agora ele só faltava parar. Com um susto daqueles que você não reage e apenas treme todo o corpo, que derrubaria o suco do copo se este já não estivesse pela metade, Kim Jongin viu seu espírito saindo do corpo e voltando imediatamente ao dar de cara com a ex do melhor amigo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Chaerin! — Exclamou surpreso, colocando a outra mão no peito — De amante virou assombração na minha vida?!

— Tá devendo no cartório, Jongin? Eu hein. — Aproximou-se mais da mesa passando do lado do Kim que grudou o corpo no namorado.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Quem questionava era Chanyeol. A Lee era a última mulher que esperava encontrar ali.

— O mesmo que vocês, ora essa.

— Mas… O Baekhyun disse que ia avisar se você viesse no mesmo dia.

— Ah, disse? — Riu com um ar irônico, erguendo o pratinho com uma fatia de torta de limão. — Pois é, mas eu falei que havíamos combinado que tudo bem vir no mesmo dia. — Deu de ombros despreocupada.

— Por que fez isso? — Jongin foi mais rápido daquela vez, ganhando um novo olhar suspeito da garota.

— Vocês parecem dois fugitivos. — Revirou os olhos — Fiz porque passei o fim de semana todo tentando contatar seu namorado pra falar sobre, e fui ignorada em todas as tentativas. Pra mim quem ignora alguém é porque não se incomoda com a presença, logo… Não vejo motivo pra ficar nesse evita de lá, evita de cá.

— Eu não estava te ignorando como pensa — explicou e, novamente, Jongin deu um pequeno pulo. Dessa vez um mais sutil, daqueles que subimos na meia ponta dos pés e arregalamos os olhos. Tinha mesmo ganhado um tapa certeiro e de mão cheia na bunda?! — Só estava ocupado demais.

— Ah, sim… — Correu os olhos pelos dois homens, dando um riso nasal antes de pegar um garfo no meio da mesa. — De qualquer forma, não vejo problema de nos encontrarmos assim. Foi um fim bem chato, mas acho que estamos bem resolvidos com nossos atuais, certo?

— Certo — responderam em uníssono, sendo felizmente interrompidos pelo chamado de alguém no centro do palco, convocando que todos se aproximassem. Mais algumas pessoas haviam chegado, todavia o grupo ao todo não passava de vinte pessoas que juntos formaram uma grande roda no chão. Alguns ainda comiam ou bebiam, outros pareciam mais introvertidos, mas o sempre radiante Baekhyun estava ali com sua postura ereta batendo palmas para ganhar atenção de todos.

— Boa tarde, pessoal. Eu quero começar a reunião de hoje dando boas-vindas especiais a Dahye e Chaerin — Apontou para um lado da roda — e a Jongin e Chanyeol — virou o braço em direção ao casal que acenou sutilmente, ouvindo um cumprimento geral e algumas palmas soltas.

Uma apresentação geral foi feita, Byun explicou que o intuito do grupo era acolher a todos. Kim e Park conheceram muita gente que sequer tinham visto a cara ou imaginavam que estariam ali, como um próprio colega de classe que sempre era tratado no feminino, entretanto era um homem trans, fazendo Jongin se sentir horrível por todas as vezes que o tratou da forma que sempre conheceu. Era como se um mundo novo expandisse diante o casal que conheciam tantos termos novos que mais pareciam estar em uma segunda aula, mas não era como se fosse algo ruim, ao menos o mais novo estava tão entretido que nem lembrou de conferir como Chanyeol estava.

E se o intuito maior do grupo era acolher, Jongin podia dizer que aquele era um objetivo alcançado. Não era uma coisa chata e séria como pensara, todos pareciam amigos ali e não demorou para estarem familiarizados com as piadas internas do grupo, como a de que Kyungsoo era o mascote do grupo visto ser o único que não fazia parte da comunidade e sempre estava em todas as reuniões. O mesmo rebateu que só não havia sido expulso dali ainda porque levava as melhores comidas. Realmente eram como eles mesmo haviam titulado.

— A presença de cada um de vocês é muito importante para todos nós — Jiyoo, a vice-presidente do grupo, era quem se pronunciava dessa vez. — Quando um novo membro se junta ao grupo, sempre ficamos muito felizes. É isso que queremos, um grupo grande, um grupo que chame atenção para que vejam que não somos poucos. Então quando um novo aluno se junta a nós, significa que estão reunindo forças para não terem medo de ser quem são. Não nos importa se você já é decidido ou se tem dúvidas, se está se descobrindo ou prefere manter o mais reservado possível, não importa até mesmo se você for o Kyungsoo! Aqui vocês estão em casa.

— E dessa vez tivemos logo quatro de uma só vez. — Baek completou. — Devia ser motivo de festa!

Erguendo o olhar para o maior e sendo igualmente correspondido, Kim sentiu lá no fundo uma dorzinha de culpa. Estava mentindo para todas aquelas pessoas? Seria justo fazerem parte daquela animação coletiva? Eles estavam orgulhosos por acolherem pessoas que estavam se descobrindo, e tudo que Jongin sabia era que quase ficou de pau duro vendo Chanyeol comer morango. Um simples e mero morango. Isso nem podia ser considerado sexualidade, no máximo seria enquadrado em um daqueles fetiches bizarros que você encontra no fundo de uma lista do Wikipédia.

Por outro lado, não soube dizer se o olhar que ganhou de Yeol era uma culpa como a sua ou não, ele tinha aquele poder de impedir de ser decifrado quando não queria ser e aquilo atingia Jongin com a curiosidade de entender o que ele tanto pensava que não podia ser compartilhado nem consigo. Podia jurar então que era uma tremenda cara de tédio, mas antes de vê-lo se virar outra vez flagrou um sutil sorriso inocente no canto dos lábios, aguçando mais ainda seu lado curioso.

Tudo corria bem, ao menos até o assunto _"se descobrir"_ vir a tona, mais especificamente sobre pessoas estarem em suas primeiras relações homoafetivas e como isso mexia com elas. Algumas pessoas deram relatos pessoais de como foi para elas no passado, até que Dahye levantou a mão pedindo a palavra. O moreno sentiu medo de início, medo do que poderia ouvir e de como aquilo o atingiria, entretanto parecia reagir bem diferente do que ele mesmo esperava. Não doía ver a ex dizer que era algo novo, porém bom, ou que ainda se pegava questionando em alguns momentos e em dúvida de como poderia se rotular. Realmente não doía, tampouco chateava, pior: Jongin se identificava.

— Foi igual pra vocês? — Abriu os olhos surpreso ao ver a atenção toda virar para si. — Claro, apenas se sentirem confortáveis pra falar.

— Ah… — Se perdeu, encarando Chanyeol que tinha a boca entreaberta com uma nítida expressão no olhar de que Jongin tomasse a dianteira, algo que não aconteceu.

— Bom, acho que sim. — A voz grossa saía firme, talvez Chanyeol também daria um ótimo ator. — É confuso e acho que eu tenho muito medo de julgamentos ao meu redor. — Mordiscou o canto do lábio — Tento não deixar esses medos atingirem meu namoro, eu gos… Amo. Isso, eu _amo_ o Jongin. — Assentiu de leve ao finalizar, passando a palavra para o Kim com o leve bater de ombros.

— C-Claro, é isso mesmo. — Limpou a garganta. — Tudo é muito novo, mas eu estou feliz e decidi que é isso que importa. Medo todo mundo tem, eu comecei isso tudo com muitos, mas… — Retornou o olhar ao namorado, batucando a ponta dos dedos no chão. — Mas nem notei quando parei de pensar tanto neles.

Travou o maxilar depois do ponto final na resposta, engolindo em seco por saber o quão sincero aquilo havia sido. Claro, Yeol sequer notaria, e caso questionasse algo podia dizer que era apenas exagero para que todos ao redor acreditassem. Sairia dali com uma nova questão: quando os toques de Park Chanyeol como namorado se tornaram algo que desejava receber no dia a dia? Não vinha em mente um momento específico, só sabia ser diferente de um simples "acostumar"; quando não tinha, parecia que faltava. E por isso que carregava aquela sensação constantemente enquanto estavam no dormitório.

— Antes de encerrarmos, os novos membros tem alguma dúvida?

Os quatro trocaram olhares entre si e Baek, até que Chanyeol se pronunciou causando surpresa até mesmo no menor ao seu lado.

— Caso eu e Jongin quisermos voltar em futuros encontros. — Fitou brevemente o menor e encarou o Byun para finalizar. — podemos trazer qualquer coisa de comida? Tem alguma restrição?

— Claro! Não é obrigatório, mas se quiser pode trazer algo que você goste de comer.

— Algo que não seja o Jongin. — Chaerin pontuou, ganhando atenção de todo o grupo. Alguns risos contidos escaparam em um engasgo e foram disfarçados, e no mesmo segundo a mulher cobria a boca com a mão certamente surpresa consigo mesma ou não esperando que seu tom sairia tão audível. Kim apenas cerrou os olhos na direção da mulher.

Queria responder, queria dar inúmeras respostas diferentes, entretanto era como se um filtro passasse em sua mente descartando uma por uma; " _essa aqui é muito pesada_ " " _essa é militante demais_ " " _essa aqui me levaria de volta à quinta série_ " e por fim nada disse, mas não era como se não ligasse. Entre as melhores amigas, Chaerin sempre foi a mais desbocada que não perdia oportunidades de usar a língua afiada, já Dahye podia até pensar, mas sempre guardava para si e depois arrancava gargalhadas do namorado quando, a sós, contava o que havia sentido no momento em questão. O silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a roda e a Kim deu um tapa leve na coxa da namorada como uma repreensão silenciosa, cabendo a Baekhyun aliviar a situação como se nada tivesse acontecido ali.

— Dúvida respondida, podemos encerrar!  
  


* * *

> **_  
> DanDan @daniel_k_here:_ ** _só dia de reunião mesmo pra me fazer querer ficar nessa faculdade até tarde_
> 
> **_SooJ @sooyaaa__:_** _update galera: TEVE BOLO_
> 
> **_yeye @yerimiese:_** _a reunião do clube hoje parecia um episódio do casos de família com algum tema tipo "meu/minha ex não me trocou, me fez um favor", mas sem treta (infelizmente)_
> 
> **_seulgi @hi_sseulgi:_ ** _10mil fav e eu tomo banho_

A timeline do Twitter estava tão agitada que Jongin sequer parava para ler, apenas rolava a tela do aplicativo e curtia uma foto ou outra que aparecia esporadicamente. Fazia o tempo passar enquanto esperava Chanyeol voltar, ali sentado em uma das mesas do Kamong já bem mais vazio naquele horário. Nem percebeu quando o maior já voltava e em instantes sentou ao seu lado, deixando sobre a mesa uma sacola e um copo pequeno de café.

— Odeio vir aqui com você — confessou repentinamente, ainda em um tom único para que apenas ambos escutassem. Sem se importar tanto para aquilo, o menor apenas bloqueou a tela do celular e tomou o canudo para si, tomando um bom gole da bebida. —, preciso ser um namorado meloso, ficar te paparicando.

— Eu não vejo o que tem de ruim nisso — retrucou recostando novamente sobre o banco branco que dividiam, sentindo o braço esticado atrás de si.

— Claro que não — Ajeitou a franja. —, você que virou uma espécie de sugar baby. Quem gasta sou eu.

Não concordou com que o Park dissera, entretanto também não chegou a negar. Apenas riu do comentário dando um leve chute em sua perna e sendo correspondido no sorriso, por fim ainda tendo a surpresa boa de sentir os dígitos longos afundarem pelos fios da nuca, causando um estremecer imperceptível no Kim. Virando um pouco mais em sua direção, Chanyeol apoiou o braço livre dobrado por cima da mesa; a proximidade entre os homens era cada vez maior, deixando Jongin nervoso com cada mínimo movimento.

— Você gostou da reunião? — questionou, tentando o máximo não expor aquela ansiedade inexplicável que surgira tão de repente.

— Até que sim. Acho que julgamos muito mal. — Assentiu concordando com a resposta, então preferiu levar os olhos para a própria mão que usava o canudo pra mexer no copo bege com detalhes em marrom, optando por focar-se unicamente nisso do que no peso que sentia de ser encarado tão de perto. — No fim é como eles mesmos disseram… Um lugar pra acolher.

— E… você se sentiu acolhido?

De primeiro momento a resposta foi apenas um riso soprado e nada mais. Antes mesmo de poder questionar aquilo ou mudar de assunto de vez, teve o corpo todo congelado, pois de um momento para o outro a aproximação foi ainda maior e mais rápida, chegou até mesmo pensar que Chanyeol o beijaria, e sim por um segundo _esperou_ por aquilo, entretanto tudo que teve foi o rosto alheio afundando em seu pescoço e um selar delicado e demorado na tez quente.

— Não acho que seja um acolhimento que poderíamos sentir. — Afastou-se novamente, puxando então o copo para si e bebendo um gole curto antes de continuar. — Não acho que um namoro falso entre como uma sexualidade, Nini.

Em partes concordava, mas não em tudo. Veja bem, Jongin se sentiu muito bem acolhido lá sim mesmo vivendo uma relação encenada, porque ouviu da boca de outras pessoas relatos de também estarem confusas e perdidas consigo mesmas. Então era normal, certo? Tudo bem ser um cara de vinte e três anos, com namoros já vividos e uma até então certeza do que era, de um momento para o outro se pegar questionando se tinha _mesmo_ certeza, porque bem… beijar o amigo tinha sido bom demais pra não significar nada, reagir ao toque firme dele era natural demais pra não significar nada e toda aquela bagunça na sua mente era inédita demais para, mais uma vez, não significar nada.

— ‘Tá tudo bem?

O tom rouco quebrou seu breve transe, despertando o mais novo para a realidade junto de um balançar com a cabeça querendo afastar tudo aquilo. Conferiu as horas pelo celular bloqueado e já foi se levantando pegando a sacola com os pedaços de torta que o Park insistiu em comprar para viagem.

O caminho foi calmo, ao menos aparentemente. Ninguém disse nada e Jongin tampouco se preocupou em esconder qualquer desconforto ou nervosismo, estava cansado demais de fingir muitas coisas pra continuar agindo como se sua cabeça não estivesse prestes a explodir de tantas informações, por isso apenas seguiu no automático o caminho até o dormitório próximo. Subir dois lances de escada parecia mais exaustivo que qualquer caminhar, entretanto logo entravam no quarto que dividiam. Chanyeol foi na frente, chutando os tênis do pé logo na porta e invadindo o cômodo com um gemido de puro alívio.

Diferente de Jongin que, agindo muito mais devagar, ainda fechava a porta apoiando as costas e todo o peso do corpo contra a madeira até que o _clec_ da fechadura fosse audível. Seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte, ainda repassando alguns momentos do dia na mente, como as sensações de ver a ex falar que era tudo novo e como aquilo parecia ter saído da sua mente. A diferença era: Dahye podia experimentar livremente todas aquelas sensações sem nada temer, já Jongin dependia da pura sorte de como o ambiente ao redor deles estaria, e ironicamente quanto menos gente, menos toques.

— O que foi Jongin? Ficou chato do nada. — Park questionou no fundo preocupado, procurando pelo quarto onde havia deixado sua toalha da última vez. Precisava de um banho, e sem via das dúvidas pegaria cedo no sono naquele dia.

— Eu me senti acolhido — respondeu firme, ganhando um breve encarar confuso. — No grupo, eu me senti acolhido. Você disse que não era o tipo de acolhimento que poderíamos sentir, mas eu senti.

— Ah. — Cenho franzido e até parou a busca, virando-se na direção do Kim ali mesmo do meio do quarto. — Eu não quis dizer que não podia, só que acho que nós não vamos entender de fato o que eles sentem. Você é hetero, Jongin. Eu também me senti bem recebido, só não tenho um local de fala pra…-

— Não, Yeol — interrompeu, seco. —, eu _me senti_ acolhido e sei do que estou falando. Encontrei pessoas que estão pensando como eu e fiquei feliz.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Chanyeol ainda não entendia exatamente o que o melhor amigo queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Quer dizer, ele não era bissexual, muito menos gay. Gay, gay. Jongin gay? Claro que não. O conhecia muito bem pra dizer que a última coisa no mundo que poderia ser era qualquer sexualidade que o possibilitasse gostar de homens. Homens não, ele gostava de mulheres, inclusive de Kim Dahye, a mulher que ele fora extremamente caidinho por um bom tempo, tempo suficiente para Chanyeol poder dizer que Jongin, Kim Jongin, definitivamente, não gostava de homens. Não, ele não poderia gostar de mulheres _e_ homens, porque heteros gostam apenas do sexo oposto.

Saberia dizer se o melhor amigo não era hetero porque, veja bem, Jongin nunca mencionara qualquer coisa que dissesse o contrário.

— Chanyeol, eu gostei de te beijar. — Soltou de uma só vez simples palavras que pareciam travar sua garganta desde o ocorrido, pegando o maior em uma surpresa tão grotesca que pôde jurar que a visão havia ficado turva pelo baque das palavras.

— Você é gay? — Foi a primeira das muitas perguntas que vieram na mente atordoada do Park, até mesmo apoiou a mão no encosto da cadeira ao lado na tentativa de manter algum apoio — Quero dizer, não que fosse um problema você ser, continuaria sendo meu melhor amigo. Mas… — Passou a mão livre pelo rosto — Porra, você não era até me beijar?

— Em momento algum eu disse que era gay. — Diferente do maior, seu tom era bem mais contido. Talvez movido ao nervosismo e tentativa de controle para manter tudo nos eixos, afinal confessar aquilo já era demais para perder o resto do controle. — Eu fiquei só pensativo. Foi algo que eu não esperava acontecer, e quando aconteceu me deixou uma dúvida de como seria de novo, porque pareceu tão rápido. Quando acabou eu ainda tentava raciocinar que havia começado.

— Certo — Desencostou a palma da cadeira e a ergueu até a nuca, alisando os fios curtos dali. —, isso é meio embaraçoso.

— Eu sei que é — Enfim se afastou da porta, dando os primeiros passos no quarto —, mas você não sentiu nada semelhante? Nem uma pergunta diferente na cabeça?

— Sinceramente, não. — Limpou a garganta. — Só a surpresa por ter acontecido, mas de resto, não.

Aquilo era frustrante, como ele podia dizer aquilo? Ele podia até falar como Jongin agia "normal demais" com todos os toques, entretanto era inegável o quão confortável ele se sentia em realizá-los. No mínimo se aproveitava daquele teatro todo para sanar as curiosidades publicamente e poder dizer ser tudo pensado na visão que passariam, enquanto Jongin, tolo, perdia tempo se questionando como seria fazer aquilo em um momento a sós, em um em que realmente pudessem explorar o novo sem uma plateia de olhares sobre eles.

— Você tá falando sério? — Mais alguns passos pelo quarto, aproximando-se do mais alto. — Chanyeol, você pega no meu quadril o dia todo, só hoje bateu na minha bunda e beijou meu pescoço, e vem dizer que não pensa como é experimentar mais das coisas? Fala sério, você _já está_ experimentando elas.

— Para de falar bobagem, Jongin.

— Bobagem onde? Se você não tivesse gostado de uma coisa, não testaria outra.

— Ah, claro. — Bagunçou os fios irritado. — Então pode me dizer como espera que namorados ajam em público? Porque se eu não posso tocar meu suposto namorado, então sinceramente não sei o que posso fazer.

— Caramba cara, não é isso. — Apertou de vez o passo até estarem frente a frente, ganhando um suspirar pesado do Park. — Você só não mostra que faz por cena, você faz por pura espontaneidade. Seu corpo reage, Yeol. No dia do beijo, você apertou minha coxa. O que estava pensando quando fez aquilo.

— De novo esse papo? — Revirou os olhos. Nem parecia que há poucos minutos estava aliviado por estar ali, agora só sabia amaldiçoar aquele lugar ser tão pequeno. — Eu não pensei em nada, eu nem lembro desse aperto, é coisa da sua cabeça.

— Ah, mas não é. — Soprou um riso sem o menor humor, desacreditado em ouvir aquilo. — Eu sei muito bem quando alguém me agarra, e se você diz que só fez é só mais uma prova de que você age espontaneamente. — Erguendo ambas as mãos, segurou o rosto do maior com delicadeza para poder encará-lo nos olhos sem perigo de afastamento. — Então me diz, se eu te beijar agora, você vai agir da mesma forma? Vai deixar só seu corpo falar por si?

Por um minuto se calaram, os olhares ligados passavam uma sensação tão grande de pura vulnerabilidade que o Kim temeu que Chanyeol lesse sua alma com tremenda facilidade. Também ninguém se moveu, e quando Jongin notou esse fato foi como se uma ideia estalasse em sua mente; era uma confirmação. Foi com fé nesse pensamento que lentamente passou a aproximar o rosto, deixando o olhar cair sobre os lábios que, no mesmo instante, se abriram.

— Jongin, se você me beijar eu juro que desminto esse namoro em dois tempos pra meio mundo.

Frustração não era suficiente para descrever o estado do homem depois daquilo. Decepcionado, desapontado, desgostoso, desiludido e mais todo e qualquer sinônimo era pouco para sequer resumir a vontade que teve de ter voltado no tempo e não confessado absolutamente nada. Embora acreditasse fielmente que Chanyeol havia gostado sim daquele beijo tanto quanto si próprio, ainda era o único a confessar aquilo em algo e bom tom. Enquanto mergulhava os dedos nos fios macios e dava as costas, o mais alto se curvava para pegar a toalha caída em frente a cadeira da mesa de estudos.

— Eu não vejo mal nenhum se você se descobrir, Jongin. Você tem todo meu apoio, nós somos irmãos. Mas cara, eu não posso te ajudar da forma que quer. — Jogou a toalha sobre o ombro e rumou para o banheiro ao lado, agora precisava ainda mais de um banho para relaxar.

— Não me importo, não é como se seu beijo fosse bom também.

— Ei?! — Virou-se entre o batente — Meu beijo é bom sim, não vem com essa ladainha não.

— Ah, ele é? — Com um sorriso de canto, encarou o amigo outra vez — Então prova.

A batida alta da porta fechando foi sua única resposta.  
  


* * *

  
O pior de toda aquela situação era ver como Chanyeol ainda tinha capacidade de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, era literalmente como apagar da mente tudo que discutiram e fizeram. Em outros casos normalmente agradecia esse jeito do amigo, mas não naquele. Agora era diferente, porque depois de passar a noite inteira em silêncio tanto sobre o ocorrido quanto sobre qualquer outra coisa, teve a mão segurada na manhã seguinte como se tivessem tido uma DR sem valor algum sobre uma toalha molhada na cama ou louça suja na pia. Teve o café pago ao chegarem na universidade e ganhou um beijo na têmpora antes da prova e um suco no fim do período, nem precisou pedir pra atendente as duas pedras de gelo e muito açúcar pois o próprio namorado fizera.

Se fosse um relacionamento real, Jongin já estaria desconfiado de tanta bajulação pós-discussão, todavia sabia ser apenas Chanyeol dando vida ao casal mais apaixonado e sem preocupação com chifres do campus; pensar nisso o fez questionar até quando tudo aquilo duraria.

Parecia que ninguém mais lembrava sobre o ocorrido, era como se o objetivo de terem assumido uma relação juntos tivesse já sido finalizado mil vezes mais rápido do que pensou que seria. Realmente se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, teriam ficado conhecidos como os amigos que foram trocados pelas namoradas por… elas próprias. Embora nada dure muito tempo, por longos dias seriam a piada das línguas afiadas e venenosas dos universitários que esperam só uma brecha como aquela para relaxar da tensão de aulas, ainda mais tão perto assim de fim de semestre. Sem via das dúvidas seriam a isca perfeita.

Tudo isso fôra imediatamente por terra quando todos viram a reciprocidade da troca, afinal que graça teria zoar alguém se a pessoa fez o mesmo simultaneamente?! Sem via de dúvidas aquela encenação toda havia aliviado todo o péssimo peso que cairia sobre o ego deles, e por isso a questão: quanto tempo mais seria necessário? Se no dia em que topou aquela loucura soubesse que duraria tão pouco, certamente ficaria feliz e mais disposto a começar e acabar de uma vez, no entanto já era mais que nítido para Jongin que ele havia perdido todo o controle da situação. E se na manhã seguinte Chanyeol decidisse que deveriam finalizar, mesmo que argumentasse contra e conseguisse estender mais alguns dias, estaria em contagem regressiva para o fim.

Aquela ideia não o agradava nem um pouco.

Tentava o máximo não pensar a respeito, assim como também jogou para escanteio qualquer tentativa de tocar no último assunto discutido. Fora isso, tudo parecia estar indo no ritmo "melhor, impossível" até mesmo chegaram a reaparecer no _SpottedUNS_ com uma foto tirada ao longe sabe-se lá por quem, nela Chanyeol estava sentado embaixo da costumeira árvore que tanto gostavam de ficar, e Jongin deitado usando seu colo de travesseiro.

 _"Esses dois são tão fofos! Podem me cancelar se quiserem, mas sempre desconfiei que algo rolava ali"_ — era a legenda que estampava a imagem enviada pelo tal anônimo, o que deixou Jongin curioso para saber a razão dele da desconfiança, já Yeol apenas achou engraçado e passou o story para o lado.

Outro ponto temido por Jongin: afastamento da parte de Chanyeol pela recente tentativa de beijo. Algo que também não aconteceu.

Park se mostrava despreocupado com aquele ocorrido, e tanto o carinho explícito quanto as brincadeiras como amigos no dormitório seguiam no mesmo ritmo, o que fez o mais novo cogitar a ideia que realmente teria total apoio de Chanyeol e nada mudaria, e só, nada mais e nem menos que isso. Já Jongin por Jongin, tal tópico ia de mal a pior; além do costume que adquiriram de ter a mão coberta pela palma grande e receber o singelo cafuné, Yeol resolveu que seria ótimo manter o costume de beijo no pescoço, isso sem falar da vez que estava na fila do Kamong e ganhou um selar surpresa na nuca pelo homem alto. Aquilo estremeceu tanto Jongin que tentou exageradamente disfarçar brigando com o namorado por lhe dar um _susto_ daquele. Secretamente não podia ter sido melhor surpresa, gostava da sensação dos lábios quentes contra sua pele.

E isso estava o enlouquecendo, era cada dia mais difícil controlar aquelas dúvidas e jura que até tentou bloquear elas e só seguir na vida que sempre teve, pois se sempre esteve muito bem sendo hetero, não tinha a menor razão de mudar isso. E como tudo que está ruim pode sim piorar, ainda se pegou olhando outros homens da faculdade em uma tentativa de se imaginar com eles. Seria bom ter o toque de um deles? O abraço, carinho? Seria bom beijar algum deles? A resposta era não para todas as questões, seu negócio mesmo era Park Chanyeol.

— Hein, Jongin? — Ouviu alguém chamar. Não sabia há quanto tempo havia entrado naquela letargia encarando um ponto aleatório enquanto mordia a tampa da caneta, em sua frente estava Seulgi aguardando uma resposta que sequer sabia qual era. — Acorda, garoto. Vai ou não?

— Onde?

— Sei lá, dar uma volta depois do período. Você ouviu alguma das mil coisas que eu falei?

— Hã… — Endireitou o corpo na cadeira — Na verdade não.

— Pelo amor de Deus… Onde você tava com a cabeça? — questionou irritadiça, fazendo Chanyeol rir da situação. Jongin apenas o encarou por um segundo, aquele maldito deveria no mínimo ter uma suposição de onde ela estava. — Eu só quero dar um rolê diferente, fala sério é sexta… Já vou encher a cara na festa amanhã, vamos comer corn dog!

A animação da garota deixou um sorriso sutil no rosto do moreno, talvez fosse bom se desligar um pouco de tudo e relaxar longe do ciclo universitário. Estava tão focado em estudos nas últimas semanas, nem se lembrava a última vez que havia comido besteiras em um lugar que não fosse o Kamong, lugar esse que também era lotado de rostos conhecidos e pessoas falando sobre notas e aulas. Nem era necessário insistir, só pegou o celular sobre a mesa e o enfiou no bolso junto da caneta, seu único material daquela semana agitada.

— Só se você pagar. — Brincou com um sorrisinho travesso ouvindo apenas um, xingamento da amiga, e então encarou o maior. — Você vem também?

No mesmo instante a expressão do Park contorceu e Jongin já sabia a resposta que viria, ele era caseiro demais e se já iria naquela festa era capaz de não sair do dormitório pelo resto das férias. Esticou os longos braços para trás da cabeça, resmungando enquanto se espreguiçava. Por baixo da mesa, apoiava a palma sobre a coxa dele, alisando carinhosamente.

— Estou tão cansado, Nini… — choramingou, e o Kim apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha desacreditado que o maior estava mesmo apelando pro lado "namorado manhoso". — Você ficaria bem de ir sozinho? — Tomou impulso depois da pergunta para deixar um beijo estalado na bochecha do mais novo, que apenas assentiu.

— Vai descansar, eu te levo algo. — Usava do seu tom mais doce e compreensível, embora aquele detalhe não fosse fingido. Sabia que Chanyeol iria aproveitar e tirar uma folga daquela história, imaginava até mesmo o amigo caído de qualquer forma na cama aproveitando do silêncio e privacidade para dormir e babar no travesseiro sem medo.

— Você é um namorado incrível, que sorte a minha — Piscou para o Kim, e logo ia se levantando sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois presentes.

— A sortuda sou eu que não vou ficar de vela.

Realmente cada um tomar um rumo naquela noite havia sido uma ideia incrível, quase como se tivessem combinado previamente tal decisão. Não sabia como Chanyeol desfrutaria daquilo, mas Jongin estava achando ótimo só se divertir e não ter os toques do Park para deixá-lo zonzo e pensativo. Embora de início tenham sentido falta, foi questão de tempo para apenas focar no presente e estar entretido com os inúmeros assuntos que a Kang era capaz de trazer a tona. Sequer via o tempo passar, o centro de Seul tinha uma energia que prendia qualquer um; em meio a movimentação de pessoas e mais pessoas, você se via rodeado de bares, restaurante, lojas e, o mais importante de tudo, barracas de todo e qualquer tipo de comida de rua.

Decidiu que não se importaria com mais nada naquele dia e parou em cada uma delas, prevendo o mal estar que teria no fim do dia.

— Sabe, Nini — A garota começou assim que sentaram em uma mesa na calçada, cada um com um potinho de ice roll em mãos. O assunto iniciara com a moça contando sua última experiência na balada onde conheceu um cara que passou o número errado, o que engatou em conhecer homens e naturalmente caiu no colo de Jongin contar como estava sendo sua primeira experiência. — Acho que é normal se questionar dessa forma. Eu também estaria perdida igual você — Deu uma colherada no sorvete antes de prosseguir — mas assim, hetero você não é. Dá pra ver isso na forma que olha pro Chanyeol.

— Que forma que eu olho? — indagou com sua colher ainda na boca a segurando pelo pequeno cabo colorido.

— Você é um homem apaixonado — afirmou — e você sempre deixa nítido esse lado, seus olhos só faltam brilhar quando olhar pra ele.

— E não era assim com a Dahye?

— Era. — Deu de ombros. — Eu não entendo muito bem essa, já vi homens gays que já namoraram mulheres também, não sou uma especialista nisso. — Outra colherada. —, além de que eu estou longe de ter lugar de fala aqui.

— Então, Gi. É esse o problema. — O Kim bufou. — Eu também achava que não tinha esse lugar até me envolver com o Yeol. Então o que te garante que não pode ser seu caso?

A garota riu baixo, negando com a cabeça de leve.

— A diferença é que se eu pensar em beijar minhas amigas, ou qualquer outra mulher, vai ser no mínimo engraçado pra mim. — Esticou o braço sobre a mesa e roubou um bom pedaço do sorvete do amigo. — Já você, se pensa em beijar um cara, no mínimo gosta da ideia.

— Na verdade — Mordeu o canto do lábio e deixou o olhar cair sobre a mesa por conta da pontada de timidez que sentiu em falar daquilo. —, é só com Chanyeol.

— Então, você acaba de provar meu ponto. Você, Jongin, é um homem apaixonado. Apaixonado por outro homem, e tudo bem! Isso não invalida nada do que já viveu, Nini.

— Não invalida, mas tem que ter um nome.

— Quem disse isso? — Murmurou despreocupada voltando o foco na própria sobremesa. — Você está apressando demais algo que veio naturalmente. O tempo te traz as respostas, Jongin. — Voltou a encarar o amigo. — Só você pode dizer o que é, mas isso não significa que pode dizer aqui e agora. Tudo bem, você acreditava antes que não gostava de homens, mas se apaixonou por um. E vocês estão juntos, só aproveita o tempo com ele e quando for pra você entender, você vai sentir aqui. — Jongin ergueu o olhar, vendo a amiga apoiar a palma pequena no lado esquerdo do peito.

Apenas assentiu silencioso com um sorriso tranquilo.

Sabia que ela estava certa, era inútil correr atrás de respostas daquela forma, principalmente ignorando muitas outras perguntas que vinham antes da dúvida principal. Queria sim saber sua sexualidade, mas mil dúvidas vinham antes desse quesito, quem sabe tudo fosse mais fácil de entender se desse mais da devida atenção a elas. Não notou que poderiam ser como degraus que o levassem a entender si mesmo.

Seulgi podia ser aquela garota espevitada que estava sempre animada e agitada por onde quer que fosse, mas também sabia ser uma ótima conselheira. Com poucas palavras havia tirado um peso tão grande de Jongin que este podia sentir a leveza outra vez. Como conseguiu carregar aquilo por tanto tempo? Agora podia respirar tranquilamente e só aproveitar qual nova surpresa a vida tinha para si.

Voltaram para os dormitórios quando a noite já estava no céu, Kim fazendo questão de acompanhar a garota até a entrada do prédio das mulheres antes de dar meia volta até o seu. Carregava em mãos duas sacolas com as prometidas comidas, tais quais não queria nem sentir o cheiro depois de tanto se deliciar com a amiga. Tirou os tênis antes mesmo de subir as escadas, não aguentava mais andar e muito menos aquele aperto nos pés. Subiu praticamente se arrastando, só faltando ajoelhar em agradecimento quando esteve diante a porta do quarto.

Quando a abriu e deu seu primeiro passo para dentro, avistou Chanyeol sentado na cadeira da pequena mesa, as pernas encolhidas contra o corpo enquanto focava na tela do celular em mãos. Não anunciou sua chegada, imaginava que ele havia escutado a porta tanto abrir, quanto fechar. Apenas colocou os calçados no canto da porta e se aproximou sem pressa esperando que o Park gostasse das besteiras compradas.

Só que quando parou próximo a ele, ainda pelas costas, algo chamou sua atenção. Na tela do aparelho, abaixo do grande "BuzzFeed" colorido, uma enorme frase:

_Faça o teste e descubra se você é gay!_

E a pergunta que parecia tirar toda atenção do Park:

****_**8.** Escolha agora uma diva pop _

E depois do que pareceu cogitar muito entre Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Britney Spears e Beyoncé, finalmente Chanyeol clicou na última, finalizando o teste sendo "70% gay".

— Desde quando você escuta Beyoncé?

A pergunta fez o maior levantar de uma só vez da cadeira já batendo o joelho na quina da mesa, derrubando o celular no chão e rapidamente se abaixou no desespero para pegá-lo como se tivesse sido pego assistindo algo explícito demais. A reação repentina também assustou Jongin que deu um pulo para trás com um ofegar silencioso.

Definitivamente Chanyeol não havia notado sua chegada.

* * *

Festas não eram também muito o forte de Jongin, mas gostava da animação ao redor. Haviam chegado há pouco mais de dez minutos e se deparado com as piores bizarrices que se pode encontrar em um lugar lotado de estudantes, bebidas e o pensamento de que só se vive uma vez; desde pessoas bebendo álcool em um funil até cabelos sendo raspados em apostas perdidas. E mesmo que a festa fosse no salão da universidade, sempre tinha os que se arriscavam e fumavam algo na lateral do prédio, por isso não era nem um pouco surpresa ver alguns alunos passando diante deles chapados demais ou rindo à toa.

— Fala sério, onde que ‘tá a diversão nisso?

Estavam os dois encostados em um balcão, assistindo grande parte das pessoas dançando no meio do salão, a música alta tocando e ninguém de fato se preocupando em manter um ritmo exato. Queriam apenas se divertir, e ouvir aquela pergunta de Chanyeol chegava a ser engraçado.

— Você é tão careta, Yeol. — Praticamente gritou para que ele pudesse ouvir. — Devia relaxar, acabou todo o estresse, tenho certeza que você não pegou nenhuma DP e está livre. Comemora!

— Eu não sou careta, só não vejo graça nisso tudo.

Encarou o maior de canto, recebendo igual olhar.

— Chanyeol, você está a base de cerveja em uma festa universitária. Você _é_ careta.

E não era mentira, talvez fosse a guarda long neck bebida pelo amigo e ele ainda estava ali fazendo cara feia enquanto o resto dos colegas e desconhecidos apenas se divertiam. Até Kyungsoo estava ali e nem parecia o mesmo cara calmo da reunião, dançava junto de Seulgi e riam a cada vez que um parecia dizer algo. Jongin tinha total certeza que eles não se conheciam antes daquela noite, não a ponto de parecerem íntimos daquela forma. Isso só reforçava como Chanyeol estava sendo um grande chato.

— Prefiro beber cerveja do que isso. — Indicou o copo do menor com um toque de cabeça — Você por acaso sabe o que tem nesse copo?

— Tem tudo que eu preciso pra não ser um velho mal-humorado. — Ergueu um sorriso de canto e virou o resto da mistura de bebidas, sentindo o amargor descer rasgando na garganta. O copo colorido foi posto de lado e rapidamente puxou o amigo pelo braço, sendo prontamente acompanhado

Foi se metendo no meio de todo mundo, queria estar em um ponto que garantisse a dificuldade de qualquer possível tentativa de fuga do melhor amigo, _Señorita_ estava quase pela metade e já havia bebido o suficiente para dançar sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor. Por isso apenas se virou de frente para o Park e ergueu os braços, deixando o corpo acompanhar o ritmo da música.

Nunca teve problemas em dançar em festas, só era diferente o fato de estar acostumado demais a dançar com mulheres. Normal a coisa toda seguia um roteiro que todos já sabiam bem, principalmente em músicas mais embaladas como aquela. Em qualquer outra situação, teria uma garota entre os braços e seguiria seu embalo, entretanto era a primeira vez que dançava com Chanyeol. O mais velho encontrava-se nitidamente mais travado que ele, algumas vezes olhava para os lados e ria baixo, dando curtos passos. Isso só dava mais gás ao Kim que se via em uma ótima posição para tirar com a cara dele.

— O que foi? — perguntou curvando mais perto para que ele escutasse bem. — Não sabe dançar com seu namorado, não? — Deu as costas, colando o corpo contra o maior.

Continuava apenas acompanhar o ritmo, o corpo soltando cada vez mais com o refrão da música que o fazia apenas mexer o quadril de um lado para o outro. Ria sozinho das próprias ações, já até esperava os xingamentos que ganharia do melhor amigo quando voltassem pro quarto, o imaginava puto de cara fechada dizendo que havia se aproveitado da situação. A última coisa que esperava acontecer era que depois de algum tempo naquele vai e vem com a cintura, fosse sentir um volume se formar atrás de si. Não demorou para entender o que era, e antes mesmo de poder se virar foi impedido ao ter as mãos grandes escorregando por sua cintura, e chegou até mesmo olhar para baixo e conferir que não era nada fruto da sua mente movida à bebida. Park parecia entrar no novo jogo, afinal era só uma dança, sequer precisava ser namorado para dançar com alguém. Yeol movia o corpo atrás de si, ambos em um ritmo perfeito e sincronizado como se os corpos já estivessem acostumados a trabalhar juntos, Jongin fez questão então de confirmar suas dúvidas e empinou contra o homem atrás de si. Sim, Chanyeol estava de pau duro enquanto roçava no seu rabo.

A destra foi subindo pelo seu abdômen coberto pela camiseta, fazendo pressão ali para que encostasse ainda mais o corpo contra o peito atrás de si, e assim o fez. Roçavam um no outro livremente, a palma do Kim sobre um dos braços fortes que rodeavam sua cintura, podendo apertá-lo enquanto o outro ergueu naturalmente para trás, até tocar a nuca do mais velho que se curvava ao lado e selava seu ombro. Jongin se perdeu tão rapidamente naquilo que quando sentiu o calor crescer dentro de si, rapidamente entrou em uma batalha interna onde um lado dizia o quão gostoso estava sendo, e o outro não entendia se Chanyeol estava tendo noção do que acontecia por ali. Como ele insistia em dizer que aquilo era uma grande e pura farsa? Uma farsa que subia roçando os lábios pela curvatura do pescoço e deixava um outro beijo demorado na região. Engoliu em seco, a música continuava e a dança parecia bem mais fácil agora, principalmente com a sensação de que Chanyeol o conduzia a não parar os movimentos. Por isso decidiu fechar os olhos e não pensar em mais nada, só em dançar, o problema é que ninguém havia contado a ele que era difícil demais dançar com a sensação de que seu amigo estava ficando duro contra sua bunda.

Escutou um palavrão próximo do pé do ouvido, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz do Park. O afastamento foi repentino e, quando se virou na direção dele, seu passo era tão apressado que já se perdia no meio da multidão. Acelerou atrás dele, desviando entre os corpos dos outros alunos e chamando constantemente pelo nome de Chanyeol, mesmo que soubesse que ele não pararia nem se fosse escutado. Só foram acalmar os passos quando o viu abrir a porta do banheiro, podendo empurrá-la para entraar antes mesmo que batesse sozinha.

— Eu estou te chamando, cacete! — Estavam sozinhos, e a porta da cabine que se fechava só podia ser o próprio Park — Ah, não vai apelar pra isso, vai?!

— Jongin, só sai daqui — ordenou com tom grave, mas o Kim igualmente o ignorou. Parou em frente a porta branca e se encostou bem rente a esta.

— Yeol, não é como se eu não soubesse o que aconteceu — Revirou os olhos — Eu senti muito bem. Abre essa droga.

— Jongin, sai!

— Que diferença vai fazer, a gente divide quarto! — Deu algumas batidas — Anda logo, até parece que é o fim d mundo.

— Pra mim é sim — Encontrava-se claramente irritado, já Jongin sequer tentava esconder o sorriso vitorioso, mesmo que soasse maldoso demais — Que merda, que merda!

— É só um pau duro!

— Sim, Jongin! Um pau duro por... — E entã ele mesmo se calou, fazendo o Kim morder o canto do lábio.

— Por? — Até tentou incentivar, mas teve apenas o contínuo silêncio — Por sentir minha bunda esfregando em você?

— Cala a boca — resmungou do lado de dentro e pelo jeito claramente furioso era de se imaginar o maxilar travado e dentes cerrados.

De olhos fechados e respirando fundo, Jongin entendeu que embora fosse muito tentador, zombar do amigo naquele momento não seria muito favorável. Precisava escolher as palavras certas, o tom certo e o jeito certo. Mas principalmente o momento certo. Qualquer deslize e Chanyeol sequer o olharia dali em diante.

— Yeollie... — Chamou mais calmo e dando leves batidas com a ponta dos dedos — Sei que está com vergonha, mas 'tá tudo bem.

— Tudo bem onde?

— Em tudo, não aja desse jeito. — Novamente mordeu o lábio, agora receoso de tudo que pensava dizer — Me deixa entrar?

— Pra que merda você quer entrar?

— Pra te ajudar.

Por um momento se odiou e teve a certeza de que havia feito uma grande merda, pois não teve nem uma mísera reação do Park. Nem um suspiro que fosse ou um xingamento. Estava inclusive pronto para se desculpar quando a voz soou novamente do outro lado.

— Me ajudar como?

— Você disse que somos irmãos, não é? — Umedeceu os lábios — E brothers se ajudam, cara. E... — Pensou mais um pouco, embora falasse tudo de uma só vez — A gente ta se ajudando com todo esse lance da traição, então me deixa te ajudar a resolver esse problema também — Engoliu em seco — Como irmãos claro.

Demorou pouco menos de um minuto, Jongin não sabia se devia se preparar pra ganhar um soco quando menos esperasse. Quando ouviu o trinco girar do lado de dentro, um estremecer correu em todo seu corpo. Entendeu, depois de mais alguns segundos, que aquela era sua denxa. Abriu a porta muito cautelosamente e foi passando pela fresta, encontrando o melhor amigo encostado contra a perede atrás dela e com o rosto levemente vermelho; já não saberia dizer se era pela bebida, pela correria repentina ou pelo tesão.

Ninguém disse mais nada, a porta foi trancada e Jongin aproximou o corpo o suficiente para colocar a mão entre os corpos e alisar o volume formado na calça. Yeol mantinha seu olhar baixo analisando as ações do menor, ainda se questionando se deveria mesmo prosseguir com aquelo. Mas Eram melhores amigos, não podia confiar em mais ninguém para ajuda-lo a se livrar daquilo em uma situação como aquela, certo? Tanto pensava que sequer notou a proximidade crescer mais ainda, até que os lábios grossos roçassem em seu pescoço suado e os beijos molhados o arrancassem suspiros em meio o nervosismo que se afundou. Aquele alisar contínuo ajudava a tensão diminuir, assim como fazia seu pau pulsar ansioso para receber um toque mais direto. Como se lesse tais pensamentos, ambas as mãos do moreno se uniram para abrir o botão da jeans preta e descer o zíper. Agarraram o elástico da boxer e junto da calça, a desceu de uma só vez até a metade das coxas.

Chanyeol arfou, porque além do alívio de ter o pau duro livre de tanto aperto, a adrenalina de estar fazendo, ao seu ver, uma loucura deixava inevitavelmente tudo mais gostoso. A mão quente do Kim o agarrou com firmeza pela base, subindo até a glânde e voltando outra vez. Não tinha a menor pressa, sua visão estava presa no caralho duro entre seus dedos. Até onde se lembrava, essa era a primeira vez que pegava em um pau que não era o seu, nunca se sentiu atraído quando via um em qualquer ocasião, mas era tão satisfatório saber que bateria uma punheta para Chanyeol que no fundo o assustava.

O largou apenas para cuspir na própria mão e espalhar a saliva por toda a extenção, podendo deslizar por esta mais livremente. Yeol decidiu fechar os olhos e a cabeça estava apoiada na parede logo atrás. Queria saber o que ele estava pensando, se tentava imaginar outra pessoa ali ou se até mesmo tentava recordar da sensação de tê-lo rebolando contra si enquanto dançava. Não sabia, ainda assim fez questãoo de voltar a selar a pele quente, passar a ponta da língua pelo caminho que traçava e arriscar até algumas mordiscadas enquanto dava firmeza aos seus movimentos. Não demorou para um gemido escapar do mais alto, rouco e arrastado que deu confiança ao moreno para não parar o que fazia. Sentia perfeitamente as veias saltadas contra sua palma, e mesmo que já tivesse visto o amigo sem roupa alguma em outras ocasiões, jamais parou para pensar em como ele ficava grosso daquela forma quando estava duro.

Diferente da vez que se encontraram presos em uma cabine há poucos dias, agora ansiavam por proximidade. Sua mão movia rapidamente, mas prensada entre os corpos fortes que ferviam e desejavam um ao outro, embora nenhum deles parasse para analisar aquele ponto. O foco ali era um só.

— Puta merda — xingou notando o quão babada a cabecinha estava, melando a mão grande que espalhava a pré-porra por todo o restante — Olha como você 'tá.

Dali onde estava, viu o pomo de adão descer ao engolir saliva antes da resposta. Esta que veio só depois das palmas pesadas apoiarem no quadril do Kim e apertá-lo com firmeza.

— Eu consigo te ver tão bem.

Aquele tom rouco mexeu com a cabeça de Jongin, que outra vez sorriu em pura satisfação. Pressionava o aperto no caralho toda vez que subia até a cabecinha, era assim que os gemidos do Park descontrolavam.

— E como me vê, Yeol? — Passou novamente a língua pela linha da mandíbula, sentindo as unhas fincarem contra si.

— Com o rabo empinado pra me deixar gozar nele.

Certo, por aquela o garoto não esperava. Afastou o rosto em surpresa para encarar o maior, este mantinha a mesma posição de antes, mas agora com o rosto contorcido em prazer. Não parou o que fazia, e até desceu a mão livre pra agarrar o saco do Park e passageá-lo, causando ainda mais prazer neste.

— Você quer gozar em mim?

— Aham — Passou a língua pelos lábios — Essa sua calça te deixa gostoso pra caralho. E você, porra... — Outra vez não terminou a frase, ao menos não com palavras, visto que Jongin entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer quando desceu as mãos do quadril até agarrarem com firmeza sua bunda em uma pegada tão inesperada que o próprio Jongin gemeeu em satisfação.

Então Chanyeol gostava da sua bunda? Aquilo era estanhamente satisfatório de saber.

Movidos a tais pensamentos, sequer avisou que estaa por vir. Por sua vez, Jongin não ligou nem um pouco de ter a mão melada de porra.  
  


* * *

  
Não importa se você ama festas ou as odeia, a pior parte sempre será a ressaca da manhã seguinte. Jongin odiava acordar dessa forma, sentia o corpo todo amassado como se tivesse feito muito a noite toda, a boca seca e o hálito mil vezes pior que o comum das manhãs. Seu primeiro pensamento sempre era que, comparado àquele resultado, nada valera a pena. Devia ter comemorado sozinho em casa com duas doses de uma bebida qualquer e se dava por satisfeito. Podia inclusive sentir a calça colada nas pernas, então não precisava de muito pra saber que havia apenas voltado pro dormitório e se jogado da mesma forma na cama. E como havia voltado? Nem Deus poderia responder.

Rolou na própria cama até poder abrir os olhos, o quarto silencioso indicava que Chanyeol não estava por lá, tampouco no banheiro que dali podia ver estar de porta encostada e igualmente silencioso. Pensar na falta do amigo o trouxe na memória os ocorridos da noite anterior, e… caralho, havia mesmo acontecido?! Era impossível, talvez estivesse apenas delirando e imaginando algo irreal, todavia era viva demais a lembrança de sentir o toque, o perfume e o prazer de ver Chanyeol se entregar como fez. Ah sim, sem via das dúvidas aquele prazer foi a parte mais real da noite. Sem sequer tentar conter, sorriu bobo pela possibilidade não ser um delírio.

Só esperava que ninguém tivesse escutado e se lembrasse também, fora isso, estava perfeito.

Levantou da cama sem tanto esforço, recordar tais detalhes o fizera mudar totalmente de ideia; tudo havia valido _muito_ a pena. Precisava apenas de um banho e provavelmente um remédio para a dor de cabeça que já marcava presença. Não teve a menor pressa em suas ações, deixar a água só escorrer pelo corpo e relaxar cada músculo o ajudaria no despertar.

Saiu do banheiro apenas de cueca no corpo esfregando a toalha nos fios molhados rapidamente para tirar o excesso de água, deparando-se com Chanyeol abrindo a janela do quarto.

— Chegou agora?

— Aham — respondeu sem olhar para si, detalhe este que obviamente não passaria despercebido pelo Kim. Já era nítido que o Park estava para pouco papo e que aquilo não significava coisa boa, mas por quê? Não podia ser pela punheta que bateram no banheiro porque depois daquilo tinha ótimas memórias de como Chanyeol se soltou ainda mais na pista de dança, socializou com pessoas que sequer manteve contato nos meses de aula e largou a cerveja para desfrutar de bebidas mais fortes.

— Ué, nada. — Deu de ombros, se jogando sentado na cama. — Estou normal, só fui comer algo.

— Tem certeza?

— Uhum.

Se manteve no mesmo lugar ainda esfregando os fios, não engolia nem um pouco daquilo. Podia ter enchido a cara, mas não o bastante para amanhecer ainda bêbado e sem raciocínio lógico. Poderia ser um típico mau humor de ressaca? Entre os dois, Jongin sempre foi mais resistente naquelas situações.

— É por causa da festa? — A pergunta inocente e preocupada veio naturalmente, já pensando em qual receita caseira poderia apelar para ajudar o amigo. Mas Chanyeol apenas passou ambas as mãos no rosto não parecendo nem um pouco contente, e foi quando a mente de Jongin já se preparou pro pior sozinha.

— Jongin, olha… Sobre a festa.. — Encarou o amigo ainda sentado, fazendo uma longa pausa parecendo pensar em quais palavras poderia usar. — foi sem querer. Eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

Por um segundo Jongin não entendeu, pois na sua cabeça o _aquilo_ havia sido claramente tão bom para os dois lados que não cogitava arrependimento. Todavia, estavam falando de Park Chanyeol ali, e a probabilidade _daquilo_ ser um erro para ele era mil vezes maior comparado a Jongin que apenas riu soprado, jogando a toalha molhada na cadeira próxima.

— Não, não. Nem vem com essa. — Negou com a cabeça. — Não queria que tivesse acontecido? Foi literalmente _você_ que começou tudo.

— Sim, mas eu estava bêbado e isso deveria ser o bastante para…-

— Bêbado?! — Não aguentou e o interrompeu, antes que tivesse que escutar qualquer outra besteira. — Não acredito que realmente vai jogar esse papo furado de bebida por ter ficado duro. Duro! — E ironicamente aplaudiu o amigo, que apenas abaixou a cabeça encarando as próprias mãos, que brincavam uma com a outra. — Não foi o álcool que te deu tesão, Chanyeol. Fui eu.

Chanyeol não respondeu nada por um bom tempo, fazendo o menor até cogitar que tudo havia acabado sem um desfecho real. Não ia ficar discutindo sozinho, mas Park pareceu se recompor e se ergueu outra vez.

— Jongin, olha pra mim — pediu firme, apontando o próprio corpo com ambas as mãos. — Olha pra mim e diga se eu pareço ser gay. Que eu pareço gostar de homem.

— Inacreditável… É essa sua preocupação? — Franziu o cenho. — E sendo sincero na resposta? Eu não sei o que é parecer gay pra você, mas pra mim um hetero não costuma dizer que quer comer o melhor amigo.

Os olhos já grandes de Chanyeol abriram um pouco mais ao ouvir a resposta, talvez tivesse se deixado levar demais e não recordava que havia confessado aquela vontade, ou talvez esperasse que Jongin a deixasse passar — o que não foi o caso. Bufou alto, irritado com a situação, mas principalmente consigo mesmo.

— Eu não sei porque me deixei levar daquele jeito, e eu queria muito que você esquecesse.

— Não mesmo. — Firmou novamente, aproximando-se do Park. — Qual é o problema de você falar que gostou, Chanyeol? Foi bom, não foi? — indagou, já próximo dele — E não vem negar, você gozou na minha mão!

— Não fala isso! — Ele exclamou surpreso, alisando a nuca agitado e olhando para os cantos como se precisasse fugir de Jongin.

— Não falar o quê? Que eu bati uma pra você e você gostou?! — continuou propositalmente, dando um empurrão fraco no peito do maior que o fez dar um passo para trás. — Ou que você ficou duro só por eu dançar? Ou talvez por ter falado que gosta da minha bunda? — Um novo empurrar, e então virou um pouco de lado e apontou para a própria bunda. — Aliás, ESSA bunda!

Chanyeol sequer olhou, preferiu encarar o total oposto tombando a cabeça para trás e resmungando algo enquanto encarava o teto. Jongin apenas continuou desacreditado, afastando-se o mínimo dele.

— Eu não te entendo, Chanyeol. Sério.

— Não é como se eu entendesse bem tudo isso. — O resmungo foi quase inaudível, e Chanyeol permitiu que o corpo caísse sentado outra vez no colchão macio. Com o clima aparentemente mais calmo, Jongin apenas se aproximou cautelosamente do amigo.

— Você gosta quando nos tocamos? Quando andamos de mãos dadas por aí e você fica me beijando? — questionou. A resposta demorou um pouco e sequer teve o olhar alheio para si, mas o viu assentir encabulado. — Yeol… — Com muito cuidado, segurou o rosto com ambas as mãos e o fez erguê-lo na sua direção. — Me explica porque em público pode, mas aqui não. Aqui onde ninguém vê. Todo mundo já acha que é o que acontece, qual a diferença?

— A diferença é que eles só acham, e achar não é nada — Tentava manter a firmeza no olhar, embora pudesse sentir as orelhas esquentarem de nervosismo. — E se algo acontecer aqui… Eu vou saber que aconteceu de verdade, não da boca pra fora.

Jongin respirou fundo, sempre soube que o melhor amigo era um grande cabeça dura, mas nunca precisou lidar com aquele detalhe até o momento. A coisa agora era bem mais séria, aquela negação não levaria Park a lugar nenhum, entretanto só pioraria se tentasse arrancá-la à força. Precisava de paciência, e bem, isso não era tanto assim um problema. Apenas aproximou mais o rosto, vendo que uma ação simples daquela já fazia o maior desviar o olhar. As testas se uniram e dessa forma Jongin prosseguiu em tom baixo e tranquilo.

— Yeol, já aconteceu. E isso não muda quem você é. — Respirou fundo. — Se é bom lá fora, deixa eu mostrar que é bom aqui dentro também. — O pedido saiu tão natural que nem Jongin esperava que fosse assim, mas era como se aquela fragilidade de Chanyeol trouxesse para si a vontade de mostrar confiança, embora também estivesse assustado com tantas mudanças. — Somos melhores amigos, não somos? Então me deixa te ajudar nessa dúvida. Podemos _nos ajudar_ , eu não confio em outro pra isso.

Dali notou que Yeol havia engolido em seco, parecia raciocinar as palavras em uma lentidão tão grande que Jongin chegou a ter certeza que seria negado outra vez, e jurava por tudo que há de mais sagrado em sua vida que se isso acontecesse, largaria de vez. Não iria se humilhar dessa forma, e se fosse algo que precisasse descobrir em si faria isso de outras formas. Entretanto o olhar voltou ao seu, e quando isso aconteceu um tremor intenso correu todo seu corpo, ficando entregue até demais quando sentiu os braços fortes rodearem seu quadril e puxá-lo para mais perto vagarosamente.

Sentou sobre o colo do mais velho, sem largar seu rosto nem por um instante. Mesmo que tudo corresse devagar, não era chato. Era um ritmo gostoso e grande parte deixava claro como Chanyeol parecia estar dando passos pequenos em um terreno desconhecido. Fechou seus olhos assim que sentiu a mão grande passar pela sua nuca e levá-lo para mais perto, podendo finalmente tocar os lábios aos dele outra vez.

Era uma explosão de sensações, perfeito mesmo que limitassem apenas no encaixar perfeito dos lábios. Arriscou ao abrir minimamente os seus, e novamente todo o corpo tremeu quando tal ação foi muito bem aceita e sentiu a língua do Park atravessá-los até enroscar na sua semelhante. Como na primeira vez, Jongin suspirou pela sensação gostosa, só que dessa vez esteve bem ciente de deixar aquilo acontecer. Estava certo, viver tais toques entre quatro paredes era muito melhor do que em público, podiam mostrar livremente o quão desengonçados aparentavam ser como o leve tranco que Jongin deu ao sentir o alisar descer do quadril até a bunda, o que arrancou um riso baixo de Chanyeol sem sequer se desgrudarem. Aos poucos tudo se soltava, o beijo saindo da zona cuidadosa para algo bem mais intenso com direito a sugar de lábio e línguas se enroscando carregadas de desejo.

As mãos que antes o seguravam desceram até os ombros, naquele ponto não precisava temer que Yeol se afastasse de si. Apertou aquela região e desceu acariciando pelos músculos, não resistindo a vontade de invadir a manga curta da camiseta para que pudesse senti-los diretamente. Como na noite passada, de um segundo para o outro seu corpo esquentava, lançava respostas automáticas a todo e qualquer toque que recebia, e por isso que começou a rebolar.

Não era o mais experiente naquilo, seu quadril travava ainda mais por conta do nervosismo, mas era o suficiente para ganhar um apalpar firme no traseiro como mostra de ser suficiente para que sentisse o volume formar outra vez abaixo de si. Descobriu que gostava de ter pau duro contra sua bunda, e já estava cansado demais de ter dúvidas para acahr aquilo uma catastrofe. Era gostoso e aproveitaria cada segundo que consguisse.

Podia estar cometendo uma loucura por se entregar daquela forma, ainda mais para algo tão íntimo. O problema é que isso estava longe de passar por sua cabeça em tal situação, como pensar em problemas quando se está gemendo de prazer com seu pau junto de outro, batendo uma punheta com ambas as mãos?! Nem Jongin sabia que era capaz de fazer aquilo, mas a sensação de ter o caralho duro de Chanyeol roçando contra o seu era boa demais, e o Park nem precisava dizer algo para mostrar que pensava o mesmo. A visão dele apoiado sobre as mãos com a cabeça jogada para trás era maravilhosa, dessa vez os gemidos eram bem mais audíveis e o único som que ecoava pelo ambiente pequeno.

Não conseguia acreditar que Park ainda olhava para aquilo e tentava se convencer que tinham apenas a boa e velha amizade a manter. Fala sério, que tipo de amizade era aquela que batiam uma um pro outro e não significava nada?! Se Chanyeol se contentava com aquilo, Jongin estava longe de dividir a mesma ideia. Tinha provas contundentes que acabariam com todo e qualquer argumento do mais velho, como o quão gostoso ele ficava ofegante quando focava a punheta só na cabecinha babada e inchada. Aquele era o fraco dele, foi tão fácil de descobrir que chegava ser cômico.

Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo, ambos assistindo quando toda aquela porra que passou escorrer entre eles e se espalhar conforme Jongin mantinha o vai e vem. Cada um sentia o outro pulsar contra o próprio pau, ficando mais gostoso ainda quando Jongin começou mover o quadril estocando contra aquele aperto e assim causando o atrito gostoso nos caralhos sensíveis.

Podiam ter se limitado a mais uma punheta, mas o orgasmo intenso despejava uma preguiça tão forte sobre ambos que acabaram a tarde ainda na mesma cama. Era a primeira vez que se cuidavam daquela forma sem um público, era estranho. Não um estranho ruim, mas pensar que o alisar que ganhava nas costas era _bom_ e _verdadeiro_ deixava o ar diferente. Não precisava relaxar naquele abraço para as pessoas verem que se sentia protegido ali, podia apenas relaxar porque era confortável, porque queria e nada mais.

— Não é estranho pra você? — A pergunta quebrou o silêncio no qual Jongin já havia se acomodado, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça lentamente em meio ao abraço que trocavam na cama do Park.

— Um pouco — sussurrou e voltou ao aconchego, apoiando a testa no ombro e consequentemente afundando o rosto no peito largo. — sempre te vi só como amigo e de repente era bom te tocar como nunca toquei outro homem. Não é como se eu fosse um expert nisso tudo.

— Eu sei que não é — Deu de ombros. —, mas o que acha que isso tudo é?

Ficou calado pensando, já havia se flagrado pensando naquilo inúmeras vezes e quase enlouqueceu, então não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com o amigo. Ter desabafado com alguém havia sido sua melhor decisão, só que tinha total certeza de que Chanyeol sequer cogitara aquela possibilidade e não o faria nem se pedisse ali e agora. Então não precisavam engatar em uma conversa séria e pesada depois de finalmente convencerem Chanyeol de que não tinha o menor problema se beijarem enquanto ninguém olhava, o que por si só já era estranho demais se parado para analisar.

— Eu não sei — E outra vez ergueu o rosto para o maior. —, o que o BuzzFeed disse?

Ouvir aquilo fez Chanyeol rir. Não se lembrava de Jongin ter uma memória tão boa como aquela, ou talvez ela só funcionasse para colocá-lo em situações embaraçosas.

— Ele diz que eu devo escolher entre Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie.

— Uau… — Fingiu surpresa, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Toda sua sexualidade está nas mãos de duas celebridades, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

— Que a Angelina é bem mais bonita.

— Hm… — Rolou o corpo para encarar o teto, deitando a cabeça sobre o próprio braço dobrado. — Ela é linda mesmo.

— Você também prefere ela?

— Mas claro. — Encarou o amigo com a cara fechada. — Brad Pitt? Com aquela barbicha feia em Piratas do Caribe? Ele é feio demais — Soprou um riso e voltou encarar o teto, achando que a risada que vinha do amigo era apenas por tal comentário.

— Nini… Esse é o Johnny Depp. Brad Pitt fez Bastardos Inglórios — Jongin franziu o cenho. — Clube da Luta…

— Porra.

— E Johnny Depp é bonito, essa é a maior diferença entre eles.

Jongin novamente virou o rosto na direção do Park, encarando seus olhos por um longo tempo.

— De coração Chanyeol, agora até eu espero que você seja hetero. — Sentou-se na cama e puxou sua boxer do chão, prontamente a vestindo outra vez. — Brad Pitt feio e Johnny Depp bonito. Se for pra ser gay com um mau gosto desses, eu prefiro que não seja nada.  
  


* * *

  
Uma barreira imensa pareceu ser quebrada desde aquela tarde. Isso não significava que os toques aconteciam o tempo todo ou sequer que chegaram a repetir aquela troca de punheta, mas os sutis detalhes que aconteciam deixava o dia ainda melhor. Como um beijo na cabeça que ganhava de surpresa, um acariciar na mão e um selar que Chanyeol aceitava receber. Com o passar de poucos dias, também já se acostumava com os tapas na bunda que ganhava esporadicamente, entretanto aquilo passou a preocupá-lo no dia em que estava ajeitando a bagunça daquela mesa de estudos e sentiu um abraço por trás. Podia ser algo comum, ainda mais pelo beijo que ganhou no ombro e o afastar imediato, tudo normal se não tivesse absoluta certeza de que sentiu o roçar na sua bunda. Aquilo o lembrou imediatamente da confissão de Chanyeol de querer transar consigo.

A ideia de dar o cu congelava todo seu corpo e entendeu na pele a definição do que era ter o cu trancado.

Pesquisar a respeito era amplo demais, histórias de que era gostoso e ruim se misturavam com outras bizarrices nas profundezas do Yahoo Respostas. Ler coisas como ter fodido com o primo e feito a sujeira mais nojenta que Jongin poderia ler antes do almoço ou que só doía e não dava o menor prazer só o assustavam. Não podia depender disso, precisava ouvir da boca de alguém que fazia aquilo e poderia ser franco nas respostas das suas dúvidas. Alguém também que não zombaria de sua falta de experiência e entendesse seu lado.

Alguém como Baekhyun.

Abriu o Instagram do rapaz pronto para mandar uma mensagem, notando que havia um story recente. Ao que indicava, Byun estava nos arredores da universidade, especificamente dentro de um dos auditórios. Dizia estar preparando uma surpresa para todos, então não esperou duas vezes; enfiou o celular no bolso, puxou a carteira e encarou Chanyeol que lia na cama.

— Hã… Eu acho que vou dar uma volta — comentou já frente à porta, calçando o tênis gasto. —, quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

— Acho que não. — O rapaz sequer parecia ligar de fato, nem mesmo tirou a atenção do livro.

— Certeza?

— Certeza.

— Absoluta, Chanyeol? — O encarou sério.

— Total e absoluta — firmou e ergueu os olhos por cima do livro. — Só toma cuidado.

Kim assentiu e saiu do dormitório.

O dia estava perfeito do lado de fora, não acreditava como Chanyeol preferia perder aquele céu azul para ficar trancado em um quarto minúsculo. Era de enlouquecer qualquer um, e parando pra pensar, o _melhor amigo_ não estava muito longe daquilo. Apertou o passo para garantir que encontraria o colega de faculdade — e de grupo — por lá. O campus estava completamente vazio, ninguém nem sonhava em pisar naquele lugar durante as férias, mas Baek parecia tão empolgado em tudo que fazia que aquele lugar era quase sua primeira casa.

Rumou direto para o auditório que viu o amigo citar, e ao abrir a grande porta, avistou ao longe o rapaz de cabelo loiro focado em alguma tarefa sobre uma enorme mesa.

— Baek? — chamou, agora caminhando bem mais calmo na direção do rapaz que lhe lançou um olhar surpreso.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Sorriu largo e virou novamente para aquilo que, quando Jongin parou ao lado, viu ser um enorme cartaz. Potes de tinta e pincéis estavam espalhados ao redor junto com alguns cartões e tesouras. "Feira de" estampava o topo, mas o complemento ainda era escrito.

— O que é isso?

— Estou ajudando o pessoal do clube de culinária — contou — eles vão fazer um evento depois das férias e já estamos adiantando a decoração.

— Ah… Eu ouvi algo sobre. — Assentiu de leve, ganhando então o olhar do loiro.

— Eu posso ajudar em algo?

— Na verdade, sim. — Coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito. — em uma dúvida…

— Se eu souber responder… — Riu baixinho, sem tirar o foco de completar a palavra na parte de baixo do cartaz.

— Então, eu não sei se _pode_ , mas acho que entre todo mundo que conheço, você é o que mais pode ajudar. Não por ser gay, só… Só que tem um ciclo social mais amplo, saca?

— Jongin — Deixou o pote de tinta sobre o cartaz e virou na direção do Kim com um sorriso enorme, achando graça no nervosismo. —, só pergunta, não vou levar pra ofensa.

— É que — Encarou a folha, alisando com a ponta dos dedos. — você já… Sabe, com outro cara?

— Fodi? — A rosada agora foi alta e até voltou a tarefa que realizava. — Esse seu nervosismo todo é pra saber se trepei com um homem? Pelo amor de Deus, Jongin. Não somos crianças mais.

— Eu sei, só não queria ser o cara invasivo que pergunta sua posição na cama. Ao mesmo tempo é justamente o que eu vim querer saber. — Respirou fundo, soltando o ar pelos lábios e tirando outra vez um peso dos ombros.

— Eu imagino que você não sairia do seu dormitório e viria até aqui saber se eu meto ou dou à toa — comentou — então chuto dizer que você não está com uma curiosidade sobre minha vida especificamente. — Jongin assentiu. — Qual é sua real dúvida, então?

— É que eu e o Chanyeol ainda não chegamos nessa parte — Mordeu o canto do lábio em uma breve palma, preferindo manter os olhos atentos nas ações do Byun do que encarar seu rosto, era bem menos constrangedor. — e eu sinto que estamos quase lá.

— Se um homem sente que seu cu está em perigo — Ergueu o olhar. — eu aconselho confiar nos instintos.

— É justamente por confiar neles que estou com medo, porque eu não sei como faz isso.

— Primeiro de tudo, você quer?

— É, quero.

— Ótimo. — Afastou o pote e o pincel, apontando para o outro canto da mesa. Jongin seguiu com o olhar vendo outra tinta ali e a entregou para o garoto. — Seu medo maior é não saber fazer direito? Porque toda primeira vez é igual. Você também não sabia transar com uma mulher antes de perder a virgindade, e hoje sabe. Eu acho.

— Talvez eu tenha medo por não saber a sensação. Quer dizer, vai doer não é?

— Querer dar o cu sem sentir dor é o mesmo que comer comida quente sem querer se queimar — respondia tudo tão tranquilamente na visão de Jongin que se sentia humilhado por estar perguntando aquilo a alguém que ainda fazia enfeites bonitos em um cartaz enquanto explicava — Usem lubrificante, Jongin. Não tenha medo ou nojo de exagerar se sentir que precisa de mais. — Afastou um pouco o corpo para analisar a obra que fazia, então retomou para novos detalhes. — Você também pode começar sentando. Quando você quica, é você que controla o quanto entra e a velocidade que vai continuar entrando. Pode ser bom pra encontrar seu ritmo.

— Certo, entendi. — Bufou, eram informações novas demais para sua cabeça nem um pouco adaptada àquele mundo.

— Tá anotando no caderninho, Kim Jongin? — Brincou com uma risada sarcástica, colocando para longe também aquele pote. Agora sim "Feira de Culinária" estava bem legível e colorido, havia alguns desenhos ao redor que ainda não foram coloridos. — E não esquece de fazer a chuca, viu?

— A quê? — Franziu o cenho. Que porra de palavra era chuca? Não era possível que a coisa só piorava pro seu lado. Novamente seu olhar ficou perdido, mas mudou quando viu que receberia atenção outra vez. — Chuca, certo. Não vou esquecer. — Riu nervoso e apoiou o quadril na lateral da mesa.

— Mas o mais importante é você relaxar, não pensa demais antes da hora. Vocês se gostam, isso já é um ponto importante. Relaxa e confia no seu parceiro.

— Eu vou tentar.

— Espero que seja bom. — O sorriso de canto era sincero, fazendo o Kim sorrir também. Pelo menos naquilo não errou, imaginava que se tivesse ido atrás de Seulgi naquele ponto a amiga estaria rindo da sua cara e procurando algum tutorial do WikiHow para ajudá-lo. — A minha não foi das melhores, não conhecia ninguém que pudesse me ajudar e não tinha nada sobre o assunto na internet além de pornô.

— Na verdade acho que isso não mudou muito.

— Mas pelo menos você tem a sorte de ter um Baek. — Sorriu cheio de si e Jongin não pôde negar aquele detalhe, porque se não fosse por ter participado da reunião que havia sido convidado pelo próprio, certamente não saberia pra onde correr.

O ajudou como pôde a terminar algumas coisas do cartaz, seria muito abuso da sua parte ir fazer uma consulta repentina como aquela e sair de mãos abanando. Foi bom para passar o dia, além de que conheceu muito mais daquele Baekhyun que só via no Instagram. Assim que abriu a porta e outra vez pôs os pés no campus, trombou imediatamente com quem menos esperava e sequer tinha como disfarçar.

A mulher de fios negros o encarou igualmente assustada. Carregava uma pequena caixa nos braços e parecia prestes a entrar onde Jongin saía. Forçou sorrir para ela, dando um comprimento mínimo de cabeça e já se virava para seguir o caminho.

— Jongin. — Parou por um tempo, cogitando se deveria mesmo ficar ali ou continuar andando. Preferiu se virar, esperando saber o que a garota que colocava a caixa no chão queria dizer. — Nós não nos falamos desde o ocorrido.

— Pois é. — Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua — Você não mandou nem uma mensagem.

— Nem você.

— O que você esperava receber de mim, Dahye? — Os braços cruzaram sobre o peito. — Eu não tinha muito o que dizer. "Oi, você me traiu?", tudo ‘pra receber o "sim" que eu já sabia?

A mulher passou uma mecha de cabelo para trás, abaixando a cabeça por alguns segundos.

— Desculpa.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois, ninguém mais disse nada e cada um levou o olhar para um ponto completamente aleatório do campus extenso.

— Estou pedindo desculpa pelo que aconteceu.

— Eu sei pelo que é. — Reunindo coragem, direcionou toda sua atenção para a garota. Não nutria raiva por ela, nem mágoa. Talvez uma decepção que ainda o atormentava sem nem notar de fato, mas era é o mínimo que se esperava sentir numa situação como aquelas. — E acho que não precisamos ter esse medo de falar a palavra, né? Foi uma traição, apenas. Ficou no passado.

— E você me traiu também? — A pergunta foi feita tranquilamente, só que Jongin não soube o que responder. Piscou perdido, descendo as mãos para enfiá-las no bolso da calça.

Sim? Não? Nem ele sabia. O combinado inicial era que estavam se apaixonando nos últimos tempos mesmo namorando as garotas. Concordar com a pergunta era dizer que havia traído Dahye, mas negar era trair a confiança de Chanyeol?

Esse era o pior impasse que poderia se meter.

— Não precisa responder. — Pôde ouvir o riso baixo da mulher que se abaixava e pegava a caixa de novo. — Eu sei que errei muito no nosso namoro, mas eu conheço o cara que namorei.

"E enganou" pensou, mas preferiu guardar aquela parte para si. Assistiu a mulher empurrar a porta com o quadril e lançar uma piscada discreta.

— Espero que seja feliz, Jonginnie.

Voltou mais tranquilo para o dormitório, mesmo que com a cabeça pensando demais no que sequer precisava. Isso mudou imediatamente quando abriu a porta e enquanto tirava o tênis na porta, já avistava Chanyeol deitado de bruços todo esparramado na cama. Era como se todos os pensamentos se calassem instantaneamente, virando um sorriso no rosto do moreno. Caminhou a passos silenciosos até o mais velho, parando ao lado da cama e se curvando o suficiente para poder depositar um selar delicado na bochecha amassada que criava um bico nos lábios finos. Só não esperava que ele abrisse os olhos quando ergueu o rosto de novo.

— Te acordei? — sussurrou, sentando na beira da cama. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, virando o corpo e esfregando as mãos grandes pelo rosto amassado. Aquela visão era tão fofa que nem parecia vir de um homem enorme.

— Só estou com preguiça.

— Você devia sair desse buraco, parece adolescente.

— Sim, tenho o rostinho de um — Tomou impulso e sentou na cama ainda atrás do Kim, dando o esperado beijo no ombro de Jongin. — Nini…

— Uh? — O encarou por cima do ombro.

— Bem que você podia descer no Kamong e comprar uma torta pra gente.

— Puta merda, Chanyeol. Nem fodendo.  
  


* * *

_  
"A ducha retal ("chuca") é uma prática que consiste em lavar o reto  
antes do sexo anal, para evitar constrangimentos durante o ato." _

Aquela era a primeira resposta que tinha ao jogar a palavra desconhecida no Google, causando um claro choque em Jongin que usava a guia anônima para sanar sua nova necessidade. Piscou os olhos para a tela do notebook no colo, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Por que Chanyeol não fazia aquilo e sentava no seu pau?! Quando entraram naquele consenso mudo de que Jongin seria o primeiro na posição passiva da história?

Mas calma, nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar: sua próxima pesquisa era _Como fazer a chuca?_

E dali em diante cogitou totalmente desistir daquela loucura. Pelo que procurou, havia até mesmo itens para uma "chuca descartável", o que estava completamente longe de cogitação àquela altura do campeonato. Leu dicas de que poderia usar uma garrafa pet, mas não precisava pensar muito pra descartar aquela possibilidade. Só lhe restava aquilo que parecia ser mais comum em todos os realizadores de chuca da internet: o chuveirinho do banheiro.

Fechou todas as abas comprometedoras e desceu a tela do aparelho que ficou sobre a cama quando levantou. Precisava encarar aquilo a força, porque se estava com medo de enfiar água na sua bunda, como esperava aguentar um pau?! E convenhamos, o pau de Chanyeol era bem mais grosso que uma mangueira de chuveiro.

Trancou a porta e no piloto automático se dirigiu para dentro do box. Se conhecia muito bem pra saber que desistiria se pensasse demais, era melhor terminar logo com aquilo tudo. Pelo menos quando fosse acontecer de fato, já sabia como era. Tirou a roupa deixando jogada sobre a pia e fechou a porta de vidro. Ajustou devidamente a temperatura, ligou o registro e esperou se acostumar a temperatura. Era agora ou nunca.

Arrancou o esguicho que encaixava na ponta da mangueira e deixou de canto. Encarar a água saindo daquele cano era como encarar face a face o próprio inimigo. Seu coração acelerado dizia que ele era muito mais perigoso do que Jongin.

Olhos fechados, pernas abertas. E daqui pra frente não é mais necessário uma narrativa.

Foi o tipo de coisa que quando você realiza a primeira ação, sabe que não tem mais volta. Não é nem um pouco fácil, e não tem nem como mentir alegando não ser nojento. Para ser claro foi a pior coisa que Jongin teve que fazer na sua vida, e de ver também. Seguiu cada tutorial que manteve gravado na cabeça, amaldiçoando cada ser que não deixou o aviso de quanto tempo poderia durar aquela tortura pelo bem do sexo.

Por outro lado seu medo era tamanho que só desligou o registro quando teve certeza que _nada_ o humilharia mais do que aquele banho.

E gostava tanto… Amava tomar banho, sempre saía de lá flutuando feito a mais bela pena. Foi a primeira vez que saiu do chuveiro desejando nunca ter entrado.

Chanyeol já havia voltado da sua breve ida ao Kamong, e desfrutava de um mousse que Kim sequer se deu ao trabalho de parar para identificar o sabor visualmente. Seguiu imediatamente para a cama onde caiu deitado apenas com a toalha ao redor da cintura.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ser gay é muito difícil, eu não quero mais isso.

Yeol riu baixo, virando a cadeira na direção do menor.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque é a verdade, Chanyeol! — exclamou se forçando sentar no colchão, sequer havia se secado direito. Com a cara sofrida, encarou o potinho amarelo e abriu a boca, sendo prontamente atendido quando Chanyeol arrastou as rodas da cadeira até mais próximo da cama e deu uma boa quantia do mousse de maracujá na esperança de acalmar o rapaz. Em um único impulso, se afastou novamente e deixou a embalagem na mesa.

— Jongin, queria te falar uma coisa. E acho que posso confiar em você, não é? Você mesmo falou aquele lance de descobrir juntos… — Encarou o Park curioso, o vendo esfregar devagar uma as palmas das mãos e também as encarar. — Eu andei, é — Limpou a garganta sem jeito. — _vendo umas coisas_. — Parou para coçar a orelha, aquela enrolação deixando o Kim cada vez mais ansioso pelo que viria. — E agora estou com vontade de saber como é chupar um cara.

A sorte era que já havia engolido o doce, senão seria um momento perfeito de engasgar e bater desesperadamente no peito. De primeira, não teve reação, e Chanyeol vendo isso preferiu manter a cabeça baixa.

— Você quer me chupar? — questionou, passando a língua nos lábios tentando recompor a surpresa. — Hã… Como eu respondo isso? "Não vejo problema" ou…?

— Você gostaria? Acho que é uma boa resposta.

Assentiu firme.

— Se você se sente à vontade mesmo — Raspou os dentes pelo lábio superior —, eu vou gostar.

Ficaram parados por certo tempo até Chanyeol tomar uma nova iniciativa, pondo-se de pé e indo até a frente do Kim. Selou seus lábios demoradamente, causando um estalo ao se afastar e poder se pôr de joelhos. Não era a primeira vez que veria o pau de Jongin, todavia era bem diferente usar a mão do que a boca. Nunca havia chupado um homem, tampouco cogitado essa ideia. Só que agora a curiosidade havia batido com força total.

Puxou a ponta da toalha presa no quadril do Kim e a afastou para um lado, podendo repetir o mesmo com a parte de baixo e deixar o corpo completamente exposto. Não tinha uma timidez ali, talvez apenas medo de fazer algo errado que era vencido por _querer_ fazer. De cima, Jongin assistia o namorado segurar seu caralho e dar uma única bombeada. Não estava duro, mas aquela adrenalina do novo não deixaria o trabalho difícil para o Park. Não quis fechar os olhos, preferia acompanhar cada ação que ia ganhando firmeza aos poucos. Yeol finalmente aproximou o rosto, a sensação dos lábios quentes chupando a glande arrancava suspiros de Jongin.

Não dava nem pra enganar a inexperiência, Chanyeol podia até ter dado velocidade nas decisões de ação, mas qualquer toque era explícito de medo. Não era um problema, isso divertia Jongin que, em uma tentativa de passar confiança, afundou os dígitos nos fios escuros numa carícia tranquila. Em pouco tempo seu pau estava duro na mão do maior, Park pegava gosto pelas ações esfregando a cabecinha pelos lábios que logo a tomavam outra vez, e em cada vez que isso repetia, sentia entrar um pouco mais na boca quente.

Em certo momento aquilo já enlouquecia Jongin, se segurava para não meter na boca do melhor amigo tendo plena consciência da falta de cuidado aquilo seria, precisava de mais. O primeiro gemido que soltou, apesar de baixo, pareceu ser um combustível para Yeol que afastou o rosto e cuspiu na glande já babada e espalhou a saliva em uma punheta que, só então, fez Kim fechar os olhos. Pelos minutos seguintes quis apenas sentir. O caralho duro era engolido até a metade, e mesmo sendo gostoso a língua o alisar dentro da cavidade, ainda assim parecia não encontrar um ritmo exato. E a boca dele era tão quente, se questionou se algum dia conseguiria meter o pau inteiro naquela boca e o quão bom devia ser os olhos de Chanyeol marejando e ansiando por mais.

O pensamento de que quem estava ajoelhado no meio das suas pernas era Park Chanyeol supria qualquer coisa que outra pessoa poderia apontar como erro. De alguém que não queria nem um beijo, pagar um boquete era um avanço e tanto.

Os gemidos aumentavam a medida que Chanyeol ousava experimentar algo novo, como uma sucção ao afastar o rosto ou o esfregar da língua na ponta da glande, limpando a pré-porra que escorria. Por fim, mesmo desajeitado era um boquete gostoso, daquele que bastava relaxar o corpo e deixar o cara fazer o que bem tinha vontade. Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante que saía outra vez da boca do Park, e os planos pareciam ter mudado; a punheta seguiu por um tempo conforme o rosto aproximava do seu abdômen e selava a região, parando quando as mãos apoiaram no colchão pegando apoio para ir erguendo o corpo. A trilha de beijos subia por sua pele ainda levemente úmida, isso quando os lábios que raspavam ou a ponta da língua arrepiava a pele quente até ser usada para rodear um seu mamilo, arrancando um resmungar ao sentir os pêlos do corpo eriçarem.

Tudo foi muito natural, desde o beijo que começou já transparecendo vontade até o deitar na cama que Chanyeol o ajeitava sobre o travesseiro. Encontrava-se completamente por baixo ainda com o homem entre suas pernas. O enroscar das línguas passava para si o próprio gosto vindo da boca do Park, deixando o beijo mais quente com estalos audíveis, a necessidade de se conhecerem só mais um pouco era o que movia os corpos.

Tudo ficava tão quente, e se já andava se pegando admirando o corpo forte do amigo, descobria então ser ainda melhor quando ele ajoelhava ficando por cima e retirava a camiseta que lhe impedia de se perder de vez. Pela primeira vez tocou o abdômen descoberto de Yeol, o corpo tão bem marcado o agradava, por isso subiu o alisar conforme os corpos colavam outra vez, podendo deslizar as palmas curiosas pelo peitoral cheio e descer na lateral do dorso. Enquanto pensava que o foco dele estava inteiramente no beijo quente, desceu as mãos pelas costas até sentir o cós da calça que insistia em atrapalhar.

Ao pensar afundar os dedos ali, notou a movimentação do quadril começar e seu pau ser pressionado contra o volume coberto. Sem esperar aquilo, gemeu contra a boca de Chanyeol que só intensificou a ação, esfregando para baixo e para cima em um estímulo bom demais para que pensasse em outra coisa. Estava acontecendo, da forma mais inesperada como tudo na suposta relação deles. O selar cessou e sentiu os lábios descendo em beijos molhados pela sua bochecha até a linha da mandíbula, subiu à orelha, onde mordiscou o lóbulo do moreno.

— Tira isso — suplicou, a agonia de ter uma barreira entre eles era a pior sensação de todas, completamente injusto para Jongin que estava sem nem uma peça de roupa desde o início.

Foi atendido de prontidão notando uma das mãos adentrar entre os corpos e o som do zíper abrindo logo em seguida. Houve um segundo afastamento, dessa vez para que Chanyeol retirasse tudo que sobrava no corpo. Ali deitado, viu ele virar atenção para a pequena cômoda ao lado da segunda cama e se curvar para abrir a gaveta, tirando dali um tubo mediano e transparente. Não precisava de muito pra saber o que era, por isso que o nervosismo chegou de uma só vez e atacou a mente de Jongin por todos os lados.

Ia doer, isso era o de menos, afinal era inevitável. Mas e se algo mais desse errado? E se não aguentasse continuar e estragasse tudo? E se o trabalho todo que teve mais cedo não tivesse sido suficiente?!

Dessa vez nem a presença de Chanyeol era capaz de afastar aqueles medos, por mais calma que fosse sua expressão e seus toques como quando voltou a ajoelhar entre suas pernas. E talvez tivesse transparecido aquilo demais já que notou um sorriso discreto repuxar no canto dos lábios junto no "tec" da tampa abrindo.

— Sei que é novo pros dois, mas pra você é mais ainda — começou em tom baixo, virando o líquido viscoso e transparente sobre os dedos. —, mas se te acalma, eu também não faço a menor ideia do que fazer.

— Isso definitivamente está longe de me acalmar — retrucou rápido, arrancando uma risada do Park que desceu os dígitos melados. A sensação de algo gelado na sua bunda chegou assustar brevemente, tendo que se esforçar para não fechar as pernas.

— Mas saiba que tudo que eu fizer é pensando em você, então por favor, me diga se sentir que precisa dizer algo. — Jongin apenas assentiu e fechou os olhos, não queria encarar Chanyeol enquanto sentia seus dedos espalhando lubrificante pela entrada que piscou involuntariamente, fazendo o menor torcer para que não fosse notado e sentisse ainda mais vergonha. — Posso?

Outra vez, outro assentir, e um dígito do maior afundou lentamente dentro de si. Não doía, todavia era impossível não incomodar, por isso contorcia o rosto em um resmungo descontente. Yeol deu início a um vai e vem lento antes de forçar um segundo dedo, sendo uma diferença perceptível. Se dois dedos já eram o suficiente, imagina quando fosse outra coisa?! Na esperança de não mostrar tanto do incômodo, tentava seguir o conselho de Baekhyun e relaxar. Relaxar mesmo com dois dedos no seu cu.

Respirou fundo, os dedos saíram de si e a falta daquela sensação foi instantânea. O lubrificante foi pego outra vez, a quantidade a ser despejada era bem maior, mas agora era espalhada por todo o caralho duro do Park. Foi tudo muito rápido, e quando viu o corpo maior estava outra vez por cima do seu apoiado em um braço rente seu rosto, enquanto a outra mão direcionava o pau melado até a glande roçar em sua entrada. Suspirou tremido, o próprio pau pulsou entre os corpos, ansioso para experimentar aquilo.

— Yeol — chamou antes que algo pudesse acontecer — me deixa por cima?

Pareceu demorar um pouco para entender o que Jongin realmente queria, mas não cogitou negar tal pedido. As posições foram trocadas, o lubrificante foi para o domínio do Kim que agora tinha uma perna em cada lado rente ao quadril do homem deitado. Agarrou o pau com a destra, direcionando por conta própria abaixo de si até, outra vez, o sentir roçar naquela região tão sensível. Os olhos fecharam ao forçar o corpo para baixo, insistindo até sentir a cabecinha o invadindo. O incômodo era mil vezes maior na prática do que na imaginação.

As mãos grandes alisavam suas coxas e, embora não visse nada, sentiu quando o corpo ergueu e estiveram cara a cara.

— Puta que pariu. — Ergueu novamente o corpo o tirando de si. O beijo carinhoso no ombro tranquilizou seu corpo ao menos um pouco, decidindo melar mais a mão e espalhar em toda a extensão dura. Jogou o tubo para longe, sabia bem que não importava a quantidade, a dor seria inevitável. Repetiu toda sua ação, e outra vez a glande o invadiu e precisou reunir coragem para continuar forçando o corpo para baixo.

Estava frágil, e odiava aquela sensação. Odiava se sentir pequeno e a mercê. Seu coração apertava.

Como se pudesse sentir tudo isso, Park o abraçou com firmeza, depositando um novo selar nos lábios cheios que já tinham sido maltratados até demais pelas mordidas ansiosas de Jongin. Sabia que ele tentava causar distração, e era até gostoso ter a língua chupada para fora da boca e o corpo nu alisado tão devotamente. Não diria que isso mudou tudo, mas foi bem mais fácil deixar todo o caralho entrar em si enquanto se sentia desejado.

— Você é tão lindo. — O elogio repentino o fez abrir os olhos outra vez, relaxando o restante do corpo enquanto se acostumava com aquela invasão. Sua entrada pulsava com força, como se tentasse expulsar o Park de si. Mas Jongin não queria aquilo. Seu único desejo no momento era ir até o final e fazer Chanyeol gozar outra vez. — E eu sei que não faz ideia disso.

Não sabia se Chanyeol fazia mesmo o tipo galanteador na cama ou se tudo fazia parte do plano para que focasse sua atenção em outra coisa, de qualquer forma, dava certo. Envolveu o pescoço entre os braços e dali tomou impulso para erguer o corpo até que metade do cacete saísse, e desceu outra vez. O gemido do mais velho fez o menor sorrir mesmo com a dor pulsando, o impulsionando a repetir aquela ação. Os braço do Park desceram até as mãos grandes segurarem seu quadril, pegando ali com uma firmeza que desmontou Jongin.

Levou um tempo para que realmente acostumasse com aquilo, precisando parar algumas vezes onde ousou rebolar. De início o desconforto era a única sensação, mas quando gemeu espontaneamente em uma das reboladas por sentir o Park o alargando, notou que estava fodido, _literalmente._ Mas como algo podia ser bom mesmo doendo?! Nem quis entender, ganhou firmeza nos joelhos sobre o colchão e aumentou o ritmo que quicava. Agora entendia perfeitamente o que Baek havia dito; era como se aquela velocidade fosse o paraíso.

Com a mão ainda melada, Park agarrou o pau negligenciado e iniciou uma punheta na mesma velocidade que as sentadas, arrancando do mais novo gemidos arrastados a cada descida que fazia. Chanyeol que não deixava uma boa oportunidade passar, esperou que o moreno deitasse a cabeça para o lado e assim atacou toda aquela pele macia que havia se viciado. Foi a primeira vez que Jongin esperou por um beijo, e no lugar sentiu a pele ser sugada pelos lábios finos. Arfou alto, ganharia uma bela marca pela manhã.

Descobria aos poucos o que era bom, ou o que fazia para arrancar gemidos prazerosos de Park. Quando se deu conta, estava sendo um filho da puta maldoso que se contraía com força ao redor do caralho só pra sentir as unhas fincando no quadril. A boca suja do Park desandou depois de certo tempo, assim como suas ações. Ninguém mais precisava dizer que Chanyeol tinha um desejo imenso pela sua bunda, a forma que a agarrava cheia de desejo não deixava dúvidas. Agora decidia explorar outras áreas, alisando e enchendo as mãos com as coxas do Kim que já pegava gosto por sentar, ousava até subir mais o corpo ,tirando bem mais da metade do caralho para voltar a sentar. Em uma dessas, o pau de Chanyeol escapou e o homem não esperou qualquer ação que o ajeitasse; agarrou firme o quadril e virou os corpos de uma só vez.

A imagem de Chanyeol ajoelhado enquanto estava deitado excitava Jongin, sentiu quando a cabecinha inchada o alisou, a maldade sendo devolvida com batidas provocativas e já nem era uma preocupação se Chanyeol notasse que piscava em relação, na verdade esperança era que ele notasse e votasse a foder. O contrário acontecia, o sorriso sádico de Chanyeol estampava seu rosto e não mudou nem quando Jongin agarrou o próprio pau, batendo uma na frente do Park.

— Caralho Chanyeol, mete logo — ordenou com os dentes cerrados, quase gritando quando o maior foi filha da puta o bastante de meter de uma só vez. Suas costas arquearam em meio a mistura da dor e prazer, o corpo febril implorava pelo alívio ao mesmo tempo que preferia retardá-lo o máximo possível. As pernas foram postas por cima dos ombros largos, agora quem estava no comando de tudo era o Park.

Não sabia que podia ser tão gostoso quanto, talvez até melhor. Yeol manteve o ritmo que estavam antes, mantinha o rosto virado para o lado beijando e deixando leves mordidas em sua perna. O quadril dele se chocava contra seu corpo, assim como o saco batia na sua bunda a cada investida e conseguia deixar tudo mais gostoso. As pernas foram retiradas dali com cuidado, os corpos suados estavam unidos outra vez em atrito. Os gemidos de ambos se misturavam, as mãos outrora curiosas de Jongin já alisavam aquele corpo movidas a completa luxúria.

Aumentavam o ritmo das investidas, foi quando Chanyeol mudou repentinamente ondulando o quadril para a esquerda assim que meteu. Ao menos de momento, Jongin não soube dizer o que era aquilo, mas uma onda de prazer diferente correu seu corpo inteiro sentindo o caralho passar por algo sensível. Gemeu sôfrego, chamando toda atenção de Park e aquele sorriso exibido, quase como se questionasse retoricamente um "então é aqui?" porque o movimento repetiu mais uma vez, e mais outra, e outra. Kim não controlava os gemidos, pouco se fodendo pra ardência predominante.

A punheta que batia era rápida, mas melhorou mais ainda quando notou a mão grande apoiar na sua e ajudar naquele sobe e desce desesperado. Um breu completo havia tomado conta da sua mente há um bom tempo, nem sabia como era capaz de corresponder ao beijo desesperado que Park lhe deu embaraçando as línguas e trocando mordidas nos lábios. Era como se não importasse o quão vazia sua cabeça estivesse, ainda assim seu corpo confiava em Chanyeol para segui-lo de olhos fechados.

Sua respiração descompassada os interrompeu, os gemidos intensos entregando o que estava por vir. Chanyeol tirou a mão menor dali e deu sua única e total atenção na punheta rápida, pressionando bem os dígitos no cacete babado. Via o pequeno alisar o próprio corpo, esfregar os mamilos eriçados e espremer os olhos ao fechá-los com força, até a porra começar jorrar sobre o abdômen definido. A cada socada dentro dele, mais porra escorria entre os dedos. Jongin agora agarrava o lençol da cama, sentia espasmos pelo corpo inteiro, o abdômen repuxando e o pau que pulsava na mão melada de porra. Nem quando parou de gozar Park se deu por satisfeito, rodeava a cabecinha babada com o polegar fazendo o mais novo se contorcer abaixo de si resmungando coisas tão desconexas que sequer se importava.

Parou com sua brincadeira somente quando sentiu que também não estava longe, reergueu o corpo e segurou firme a cintura larga do rapaz. Tentava se recompor, afastando a franja molhada da testa quando viu Park tombar a cabeça para trás, e junto de um gemido rouco, a porra encheu o rabo do Kim. A sensação de estar sendo preenchido o fez tremer e erguer as mãos para agarrar o travesseiro, tinha tanta força no aperto que recebia, nem imaginava o roxo que amanheceria na região.

Gradativamente os movimentos iam parando, até mais nenhuma investida o fizesse se contorcer no estado sensível que estava. Devagar o caralho saiu de dentro de si, fazendo a porra escorrer e o homem suspirar. Conforme o tesão baixava, a dor das ações vinha, mas não dava tanta atenção para isso quando os beijos tão cautelosos do Park retomavam seu caminho no pescoço suado. Eles sempre chegavam no momento que mais precisava.

E por fim, tudo havia corrido perfeitamente bem. Doeu pra caralho, mas Jongin sabia que havia gostado porque sua mente não estava nada confusa. Era muito simples, a única pergunta que se passou foi "faria novamente?" e a resposta era "sim". Não pareceu errado, não era estranho, era bom. Bom demais e não sabia se odiava ou amava admitir aquilo, mas Chanyeol fodia bem. Seu melhor amigo fodia bem e o fez gozar no quarto que dividiam juntos no último ano inteiro. Quando, na sua vida, imaginaria aquilo? E quando pareceria uma ótima ideia dar pro cara que dormia na cama do lado?

Pareceu um acordo mútuo, mas ninguém disse nada depois da pergunta preocupada de Chanyeol para saber se o menor estava bem. Depois dela, apenas entrelaçaram os corpos embaixo de uma coberta fina e se calaram. Jongin foi o primeiro a pegar no sono aquela noite, seu corpo exausto merecia descanso. Nem o receio que nutria lá no fundo foi capaz de impedir que apagasse, se deixando levar pelo calor dos braços fortes.

Não fazia a mínima ideia que horas que descansaram, nem que horas eram quando a luz do sol incomodou seu sono valioso. Parecia que havia dormido muito pouco, só queria se afundar contra Chanyeol e dormir outra vez.

Se afundar contra Chanyeol, Chanyeol que não estava ali quando tentou esticar os braços em sua procura. Aquilo fez que abrisse os olhos rapidamente, nem precisando se adaptar a claridade do quarto. Se encontrou sozinho na cama, no quarto inteiro. Parecia até que havia fodido com um desconhecido que deixou sua casa durante a madrugada pra não ter que deixar o número, o que frustrava Jongin, que já fechava a cara emburrada. Só faltava começar o dia com aquele discurso vazio de que não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para tudo acontecer.

Pegou o celular na cômoda ao lado e se aconchegou outra vez na cama, aproveitando estar sozinho para gemer assim que notou as dores pelo corpo, principalmente na bunda. Ainda teria que lidar com aquilo sozinho. Desbloqueou a tela do aparelho, descendo a barra de notificações e encontrando a foto de perfil do Instagram de Park, anunciando a marcação de uma foto. Confuso, clicou sobre ela e esperou carregar, até dar de cara consigo mesmo deitado na cama.

Não uma foto explícita, apenas seu corpo todo coberto até o nariz, completamente encolhido embaixo da coberta e a pouca iluminação no rosto.

**_@real__pcy:_ ** _Quando eu era pequeno, lembro que alguém me disse que tudo  
ao nosso redor muda constantemente quando crianças, por isso era necessário que eu  
aproveitasse o máximo da minha infância e das descobertas que eu encontraria por aí.  
Acreditei nisso fielmente por anos e anos, e quando entrei na adolescência  
tive certeza que nada de novo aconteceria. _

_Eu entendi o que me falaram: eu podia até conhecer coisas novas,  
mas nada me surpreenderia da mesma forma que acontecia aos meus sete anos de idade.  
A vida adulta veio com todo o tédio que ela pode carregar, agora sequer  
podia conhecer coisas novas, pois a adolescência já havia me apresentado tudo que eu achava ser necessário. _

_Foi aí que você, Jongin, me mostrou que existem coisas das quais ainda posso  
sentir ser como um novo mundo expandindo diante dos meus olhos, um  
universo misterioso demais que me assusta, ao mesmo tempo que me  
instiga a conhecer o que mais teria por ali. Eu sei que eu não sou um cara fácil,  
e é surpreendente a paciência que cabe em você. _

_Então se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria que tivesse um pouco mais dela na sua reserva._   
_Pois eu sei que quero conhecer essa imensidão toda, só que eu não sinto_   
_tanto medo dela quando estou com você._

Subiu e desceu a página diversas vezes depois do ponto final, até mesmo abriu o perfil para ter certeza de que era o mesmo Chanyeol que pensava ser. E era. Abriu a publicação, releu tudo aquilo, palavra por palavra. Será que ainda estava dormindo? Seu cérebro devia ter mudado algumas palavras na certa. Mesmo com dor, se forçou sentar na cama para esfregar os olhos e encarar a tela de novo.

O texto continuava ali, tim-tim por tim-tim, cada vírgula que havia lido na primeira vez.

A porta do quarto abriu, e Chanyeol entrava com um copo em mãos, fechando a porta com a expressão surpresa no rosto.

— Já acordou? Eu tentei ir o mais rápido que podia. — Se mostrou descontente, causando um sorriso em Jongin. Aquele era Chanyeol, e ele havia gasto tudo que conseguia fazer naquele texto, certamente sequer tocaria no assunto frente a frente. Realmente ele não era fácil, mas Jongin já havia aprendido decifrar cada código secreto que exalava dele. — Eu trouxe suco do Kamong — anunciou, se aproximando da cama, onde sentou na beirada.

— Com gelo?

Chanyeol sorriu orgulhoso.

— E bastante açúcar.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, façam sexo com camisinha.


End file.
